Je ne t'ai jamais oubiée
by Saluki8
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux pour Kate Beckett: Sa relation avec Castle est au beau fixe et elle s'épanouit de plus en plus. Jusqu'au jour où un meurtre survient à Manatthan. C'est la routine pour elle mais elle est loin de se douter de ce qu'il va se produire: cette enquête va faire ressortir ce qui est le plus douloureux pour elle, après le meurtre de sa mère...
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée**

Chapitre 1

Un nouveau jour se lève sur New York. Un rayon de soleil me chatouille les paupières, que je garde closes en essayant de grappiller encore quelques instants de sommeil

_Juste quelques minutes…_ pensais-je dans un demi-sommeil, persuadée que le son strident du réveil retentira bientôt.

Mais c'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sort de mon demi-sommeil. Je grogne mais je me dépêche de décrocher pour ne pas réveiller le corps toujours endormis à mes côtés. Je décroche et, tout en jetant un regard tendre à mon homme, je prononce dans un murmure :

- Beckett.

- Beckett ? C'est Espo. On a un meurtre sur les bras à Manhattan. Mais pourquoi vous chuchotez ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Ça ne fait pas longtemps en effet qu'Esposito et Ryan sont au courant de ma relation avec Castle, et je ne suis pas encore prête à leur dévoiler le fait qu'il est à cet instant couché à côté de moi.

- On a quoi ? Demandais-je en contournant habilement la question.

- Un jeune homme, environ 18 ans. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il a été frappé à la tête avec ce qui paraît être une balle de base-ball, d'après Lanie. Il a la boîte crânienne à moitié défoncée…

Je retiens un rictus de dégoût en entendant ces mots. La description n'est en effet pas très ragoutante.

- J'arrive, répondis-je sans hésiter.

- Et réveillez Castle par la même occasion.

- Castle ? Bredouillais-je, déconcertée…

- Je suppose que vous êtes ensemble…

- C'est-à-dire que… J'arrive ! dis-je précipitamment avant de raccrocher.

Décidément, je me demande si je serais à l'aise un jour avec le fait que tout le monde sache que Castle et moi sortons ensemble...

L'écrivain commence à se réveiller. Il tourne son visage vers moi et dit d'une voix remplie de sommeil

- Tout va bien ?

- On a un mort.

- Il est tôt… Grogne-t-il, mécontent.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu dormir plus longtemps, répondis-je en me levant du lit et en enfilant un jean et une chemise à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

A contrecœur, Castle se lève à son tour et s'approche de moi pour me passer une main autour de la taille. Je me laisse aller quelques instants contre son tors avant de reprendre mes esprits et de repousser gentiment ses avances.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Aller on y va.

- Humm…, Marmonne-t-il pour toute réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons enfin sur la scène de crime. Espo n'avait pas mentit, le cadavre n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Le crâne à moitié défoncé, il baigne dans une flaque de sang.

- Alors ? Demandais-je à Lanie en m'approchant du corps.

- Julien Frasard 18 ans, mort comme tu peux le voir d'un coup à l'arrière de la tête avec un objet que j'estimerais être une batte de base-ball. Mais j'en saurais plus à la morgue.

- Rien d'autre de particulier ?

- Non, je ne vois rien pour le moment, par contre je pense que tu as du pain sur la planche, dit la légiste en montrant un couple et une adolescente derrière le cordon de sécurité. La famille, ajoute-t-elle pour seule explication.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de m'approcher des 3 personnes serrées les unes contre les autres, comme pour se soutenir. La mère est en pleurs tandis que le mari essaye en vain de la consoler. La jeune fille blonde croise mon regard et s'approche.

- Vous êtes le Lieutenant chargé de l'enquête ? Demande-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants, rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Vous allez retrouver son assassin ?

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour vous venir en aide, à toi et à ta famille. Je peux leur parler une minute ?

La jeune fille tourne vivement la tête, ses longs cheveux fouettant son visage pâle, avant de replanter ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas trop le moment, mais vous pouvez me parler à moi. Je m'appelle Flore Frasard, j'ai 15 ans, et je suis la sœur de Julien. Enfin j'étais…

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots si doucement qu'ils étaient à peine audibles.

- Julien avait-il des ennemis ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ?

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas. Il était si gentil, il pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui.

A ce moment-là, Castle apparaît à mes côtés, observant durant quelques secondes la jeune fille devant lui, mais sans faire de commentaires, contrairement à son habitude. Etonnée, je fronce les sourcils à peine un instant avant de continuer mon interrogatoire :

- Est-ce que ton frère avait une copine ?

- Oui, il sortait depuis… Depuis deux mois avec ma meilleure amie, enfin mon ex-meilleure amie, Rachel Dakota.

- Ton ex-meilleure amie tu dis ?

- On s'est disputées quand j'ai découvert qu'elle sortait avec mon frère.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu lui faire du mal ?

- Qui Rachel ? Non, jamais ! Par contre je vous souhaite bonne chance pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, elle a un caractère très… Spécial…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Flore ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais est interrompue par ses parents qui se postent à ses côtés.

- Tu viens chérie ? On rentre ?

- C'est le détective Kate Beckett, de la NYPD, elle est en charge de l'enquête, explique l'adolescente.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver le coupable, je vous le promets, annonçais-je en serrant la main de la mère, puis du père. Et voici Richard Castle, il est consultant.

- Enchantée, dit la mère en serrant la main de l'écrivain.

- On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps, poursuivis-je en souriant gentiment. On reparlera de toute cette histoire plus profondément un autre jour. En attendant, pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de téléphone de la famille de Rachel ?

- Bien sûr. Mais elle a un caractère hors du commun, répond la mère de Julien, reprenant les mêmes paroles que sa fille. Elle a été abandonnée par sa mère quand elle était bébé, on ne connaît pas exactement les circonstances de l'histoire, mais le fait est là. Elle a été baladée jusqu'à ses 10 ans de familles d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Là, ça fait 5 ans qu'elle est dans la même famille, et ça a l'air de bien se passer. Espérons qu'elle ne va pas trop mal prendre la nouvelle de la mort de mon fils.

- Je vais essayer de lui annoncer avec le plus de tact possible. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Et encore toutes mes condoléances.

Je tourne alors les talons, troublée malgré moi par la description faite de la petite amie de Julien. Je redoute et attends à la fois de la rencontrer.


	2. une rencontre qui fait mal

Salut tout le monde ! J Alors voilà la suite de ma fanfic… Merci pour ceux qui ont mis des reviews… Et n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre, j'aime bien connaître votre avis : D C'est ma toute première fanfic et en plus je n'ai que 15 ans alors je suis encore débutante… Et je ne demande qu'à apprendre J Alors bonne lecture J

Chapitre 2

Quelques heures plus tard, après être revenus au commissariat, Espo se penche vers moi et m'annonce que Rachel et sa famille sont présents au poste. Je soupire et me lève. Même si on m'a toujours dit que je m'y prenais très bien, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise pour prévenir les proches de la victime de la mort de l'être aimé. Et d'après la description faite de Rachel, la jeune fille va certainement me donner du fil à retordre.

- Elle est là, dit Espo en pointant une jeune fille assise les bras croisés sur une chaise à l'autre bout du couloir, ses parents aussi blonds qu'elle est brune, l'entourant comme pour la protéger.

Rachel tourne la tête vers nous deux, comme si elle avait senti qu'elle était observée. Elle plonge ses yeux verts dans mon regard et je reçois une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

- C'est moi ou elle vous ressemble ? Demande Ryan qui a surgit à nos côtés.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, non seulement par le physique mais aussi par cette ombre dans le regard. Cette ombre qui nous prévient qu'on n'arrivera pas facilement à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Je sais très bien que je l'ai, cette ombre. Qu'il faut du temps pour me percer à jour, et pour arriver à tellement gagner ma confiance que tous les murs que je me suis forcée à construire après la mort de ma mère s'effondrent petit à petit. Cela, Castle y est arrivé, mais il lui a fallu quatre ans. Quatre longues années où il n'a pas baissé les bras parce qu'il savait bien qu'il y avait au-delà de la jeune femme amère qui levait les yeux au ciel lors de ses théories farfelues, et qui passait son temps à le traiter de gamin. Il est la seule personne depuis longtemps à avoir réussi à casser ma carapace, et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça

Mal à l'aise de se sentir ainsi observée, Rachel détourne les yeux après avoir longuement soutenu mon regard, comme pour me mettre au défi.

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…_

Ce prénom trotte dans ma tête. En proie aux souvenirs je me force à ne pas retomber dans ce gouffre. Je secoue la tête comme si ça pouvait m'aider mais ça produit l'effet inverse

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…_

Pourquoi maintenant ? Une image que j'avais tenté de refouler durant ces dernières années s'impose à moi. _Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas elle…_ Essayais-je de me raisonner.

Castle s'interpose à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Kate ? Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

- Oui, oui… Ce n'est rien, répondis-je sans penser un seul mot de ce que je raconte.

Il sait très bien que je mens mais il n'insiste pas. Il me connait assez bien pour savoir que me demander une explication produirait l'effet inverse : je me refermerais comme une huitre.

- Wow ! S'écrie-t-il en apercevant l'adolescente à l'autre bout du couloir. Une mini-Beckett ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une fille cachée !

Je me force à rire pour la forme, mais au fond de moi, je sens l'onde brûlante de la douleur et la tristesse m'envahir lentement mais sûrement. En même temps, ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne peut pas se douter qu'il a touché la corde sensible…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous plantés là comme ça ? Lance une voix derrière nous.

Gates. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage à l'instant de lui tenir tête. C'est pour ça que je lui dis calmement :

- Désolée, Capitaine. On y va.

Je prends une grande inspiration comme si j'allais plonger, et m'avance d'un pas maladroit vers la famille. Je trébuche et manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Castle se précipite vers moi, se mettant au travers de mon chemin :

- Kate ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de mener cet interrogatoire, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

En colère qu'il ose me traiter comme une gamine, je le pousse rageusement sur le côté, marmonnant un : « c'est bon, ça va », avant de continuer ma route, mais cette fois sans ciller, laissant un Castle effaré derrière moi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me traite comme une enfant, il devrait le savoir.

- Bonjour, dis-je en m'approchant de la famille, tout en essayant de stopper les tremblements de ma voix. Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, je suis chargée de l'enquête sur la mort de Julien. Je voudrais parler un peu avec Rachel.

Ma voix se brise sur ce dernier mot, de sorte qu'il est à peine audible. Je me racle la gorge avant de répéter.

- Pardon, Je voudrais parler à votre fille si vous le permettez ?

Les parents me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Ils doivent se demander quel est mon problème, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

- Bien sûr, répond le père d'une voix hésitante. On ne peut pas l'accompagner ?

- Ça va, papa ! Hurle l'adolescente en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Je ne suis plus une gamine, je vais me débrouiller !

Je reste sans voix devant la ressemblance de nos propos. Je me faisais la même réflexion quelques minutes auparavant. Etrange, tout de même…

- Bon on y va ? Insiste-t-elle en me regardant durement. Je me réjouis d'avoir fini, si vous le voulez bien. Je ne suis pas une novice des postes de police, et je ne me sens pas tellement à l'aise dans ces endroits…

J'avais en effet lu le casier judiciaire de la jeune fille, qui était loin d'être vide. Plusieurs gardes à vues pour vol à l'étalage et agression, ainsi que suspectée de trafic de drogue. Je la mène jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Alors Rachel, dis-je lorsqu'elle est installée. Tu sortais avec Julien n'est-ce pas ?

- A vous de le savoir… Me répond-t-elle d'un air légèrement méprisant.

- A ce qu'on m'a dit, il était ton copain depuis deux mois déjà…

- Bien vu, pourquoi vous me posez la question alors ?

Je soupire. L'interrogatoire commence bien. On ne m'avait pas mentit quand on l'avait décrite de « spéciale ». J'aurais plutôt utilisé les termes « qui n'a pas froid aux yeux » ou « impertinente », mais bon…

- Je peux te poser une question ? Continuais-je en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à sa remarque.

- Encore une fois, pourquoi vous me posez la question ? Vous le ferez de toute façon.

- Tout juste. Alors, avais-tu une raison d'en vouloir à Julien ou à un membre de sa famille ?

- Non

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, répond-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Je soupire encore plus bruyamment que tout à l'heure. Je commence à perdre patience.

- Tu en voulais à Flore c'est ça ?

- Arrêtez de me demander des choses inutiles, si vous connaissez la réponse ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de répondre à des questions stupides !

Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'explose. Je suis patiente d'habitude, mais là c'est trop.

- Maintenant tu vas te calmer, ok ? J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te foutes de ma gueule ! C'est moi la flic ici, compris ! Alors tiens-toi à carreau !

Je me stoppe nette, choquée par mes propres propos. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Contre toutes attentes, Rachel ne riposte pas. Au contraire, elle me regarde et me sourit avant de me dire avec gratitude.

- Merci, Lieutenant. Je suppose que vous connaissez mon histoire. Oui, j'ai été abandonnée par ma mère, et oui je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. Mais peu importe les conneries que je peux faire, les gens me regardent avec pitié en se disant : « pauvre petite. Elle a vécu des choses difficiles, elle ne les a peut-être pas encore surmontées. Soyons indulgents avec elle, elle est perturbée ». Je n'aime pas la pitié. Alors merci de m'avoir remis à ma place. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends quelqu'un comme vous.

Je la regarde en clignant des paupières d'étonnement avant de lui répondre :

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Flore ?

- Un jour elle est venue chez moi. Il faut savoir que j'ai sauté pas mal d'années, et que j'ai maintenant terminé le lycée. Je ne sais pas encore quelles études je vais entamer, donc j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, histoire de trouver ma voie. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on n'est pas dans la même école. Alors, donc un jour elle est venue à mon appartement. Elle me regardée droit dans les yeux avant de me dire que si je m'approchais encore une fois de son frère, j'aurais affaire à elle. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être avec l'homme que j'aime ? Elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas écoutée, mais depuis elle ne me parle plus. Allez savoir pourquoi…

- Dis-moi Rachel, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur son dossier. Ton casier judiciaire est déjà bien rempli pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tout ça c'était avant ! Dit-elle en fouettant l'air de sa main comme si ce n'était pas important. Des erreurs que je me suis juré de ne jamais refaire…

- Raconte-moi dans quelles circonstances…

- Cette affaire de drogue, c'est des foutaises ! Me coupe-t-elle. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais baignée là-dedans. Je vous jure ! Je sais le mal que ça fait aux personnes, j'ai été accusée injustement. Croyez-moi !

- Je te crois, dis-je pour essayer de la calmer. Il peut y avoir des erreurs, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu dis la vérité. Et pour les autres choses ? Agression ? Vol à l'étalage ?

- Il y a une très bonne explication. En fait, les deux sont liées. Quand j'avais 10 ans, j'étais dans une famille d'accueil horrible. Le père ne m'aimait pas, et la mère était totalement soumise à son mari. J'ai fait une fugue, je ne voulais pour rien au monde rester là. Sauf que je n'avais pas d'argent alors j'ai volé un sac à main. Je me suis fait prendre en flagrant délit, et la dame à qui j'avais volé le sac m'a accusée de l'avoir frappée, alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Et les flics l'ont cru, alors qu'à ce moment-là j'étais une fillette de 1m37, qui n'aurait fait du mal à une mouche. Et en plus, elle n'avait aucune marque d'une quelconque agression. Des abrutis ces flics… Grommelle-t-elle.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, dis-je sévèrement. Tu parles de mes collègues, là. Il y a plusieurs autres flics qui t'écoutent à ce moment précis.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas comme ça, essaye-t-elle de se rattraper. Enfin bref, je disais, les agents l'ont crue et ils ont appelés mes parents d'accueil pour qu'ils viennent me rechercher. J'ai essayé de me tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps, mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible. J'ai fait une deuxième fugue, en tentant de ne pas commettre la même erreur que la fois précédente. Sauf qu'au bout de deux jours sans manger, j'avais vraiment trop faim. Et il y avait une supérette avec des fruits exposés sur le trottoir. Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai volé une pomme. Et, une nouvelle fois, je me suis fait prendre. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai expliqué toute l'histoire aux flics, et je me suis retrouvée avec ma famille du moment. Ils sont géniaux, et vraiment très gentils avec moi. Tout ce passe à merveille.

- D'accord. Je tiens à dire que tu n'es en aucun cas suspecte dans cette affaire. Je voulais juste connaître ton opinion. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être le meurtrier ?

- Non, je suis désolée, je n'en sais rien.

- Tu peux partir, dis-je en me levant, bientôt imitée par l'adolescente. J'ai adoré parler avec toi. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

- Moi aussi. Bonne journée, dit-elle en tournant les talons et en rejoignant ses parents, sans un regard en arrière.

Et si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Donnez-moi votre avis, please !:) Et à la prochaine J

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3: mensonges, mensonges

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3 :) Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des commentaires ça m'a énormément touchée :) Mais s'il vous plaît, essayer d'en mettre plus, j'aime bien connaître votre avis, pour que je puisse m'améliorer (imaginez ici une tête de cocker battu pour ajouter du dramatique à la situation )). **

**Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : mensonges, mensonges…**

En sentant le liquide chaud sur mon visage, je panique. Kate Beckett qui pleure ? C'est inenvisageable pour la plupart des agents, ici. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite vers les toilettes, pour que personne ne me voit dans cet état. Ne jamais montrer mes faiblesses, être forte, quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si ça se déchaîne à l'intérieur, toujours garder un masque calme et avenant.

J'ai le temps d'intercepter le regard de Castle. Il me dévisage, inquiet, se demandant ce qui me met dans cet état. Je ne suis pas encore prête à lui révéler cette partie de ma vie. Mais serais-je un jour prête pour lui dévoiler ce qui est le plus douloureux pour moi, au même stade que le meurtre de ma mère ? Ces deux épisodes sont étroitement liés.

Je m'enferme dans une cabine, en essayant de me calmer. _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, je ressorts la tête haute, ne prêtant pas attention au regard interrogateur que me jettent les gens autour de moi. Je m'installe à mon bureau comme si de rien n'était. Castle n'est pas long à venir poser une main qui se veut réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Kate, ça va ? Me demande-t-il, la stupéfaction se mêlant à l'inquiétude dans sa voix

- Oui, tout va bien, mentis-je pour faire bonne figure.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas…

- Je te dis que je vais bien ! M'écriais-je sèchement avant de me dégager brusquement de son emprise.

Il me regarde, la peine déformant ses traits. Il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu dire, pour me mettre dans un tel état. Je soupire, résignée, et ajoute d'une voix plus douce :

- Mais merci de t'en inquiéter…

Je vois Ryan se diriger vers nous. Heureuse de trouver une échappatoire à cette conversation qui commençait à prendre une mauvaise tournure, je lui demande :

- Du nouveau ?

- On n'est parti interroger les parents de Julien. Ils nous ont dit qu'il les a quitté vers 18h pour se rendre à pieds à son cours de dessin, il habite dans l'Upper East Side, et son cours est à Chelsea. Ce n'est pas loin de là où on a retrouvé le corps.

- On ferait mieux d'aller demander à Lanie si elle a du nouveau sur l'heure de la mort, dis-je à Castle. Tu viens ?

Il hoche la tête, toujours avec ce même regard d'enfant qui a commis une bêtise sans vraiment savoir laquelle. Je soupire. La journée risque d'être longue.

* * *

A la morgue, nous retrouvons Lanie qui a apparemment entendu parler de mon comportement étrange depuis ce matin. Les nouvelles vont vites. Elle me lance des regards en coin mais ne fait pas de commentaires devant Castle, qui a toujours l'air démunis.

- Tu as du nouveau sur le meurtre ?

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. L'heure de la mort se situe approximativement vers 20h…

- Il a donc eu le temps d'aller à son cours de dessin, et il revenait chez lui, réfléchissais-je tout haut.

- Il a bien été tué avec une batte de base-ball…confirme mon amie

- Attends ! la coupais-je. Ses parents habitent bien dans l'Upper East Side, non ?

- En effet, répond la légiste, étonnée par cette question.

- Et, d'après ses parents, son cours se déroulait à Chelsea…

- Donc ? Me presse-t-elle.

- Le corps a été découvert non loin de l'endroit où il avait ses cours, sauf que… Si je ne m'abuse, il se dirigeait vers Soho, ce qui est à l'opposé d'où il habite…

- Ce n'est pas là qu'habite Rachel ? Fait remarquer Caste, prononçant ses premières paroles depuis l'accident au bureau.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dis tout à l'heure, fis-je remarquer, tout en réfléchissant. On ira la voir pour lui parler un peu.

- Maintenant ?

- Ça peut attendre demain, répondis-je.

Je n'ai pas la force de la revoir aujourd'hui, ce serait vraiment trop dur à supporter.

En sortant, Lanie me glisse dans l'oreille :

- Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là d'accord ?

L'intention me touche. C'est tout Lanie. Elle me montre qu'elle est là pour moi tout en prenant garde à ne pas me forcer la main.

Je la remercie d'un regard, avant d'essayer de rattraper Castle, qui s'est déjà éloigné dans le couloir

* * *

Je rentre chez Castle, harassée. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je rentre chez moi. Je passe plus de temps au loft que dans mon appartement et, même si je ne suis pas encore prête à emménager définitivement avec lui, la moitié de ma garde-robe a été transférée dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

La journée a, comme prédit, été longue. Aucune avancée dans l'enquête, pas de suspects à part peut-être Rachel qui ne m'a pas tout dit. Mais je préfère mettre cette possibilité de côté pour le moment. En fait, je pense que je ne veux pas croire à cette possibilité. Elle me paraît trop honnête pour être coupable, même si j'avoue que le personnel joue une grande part dans mon intuition.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions prévu de dîner avec Martha et Alexis, rentrée spécialement de l'université pour cette soirée. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire la fête, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le dire à Castle. Le pauvre ne s'est toujours pas remis de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, et malgré mon semblant d'excuse durant le trajet en voiture, il garde cet air inquiet qui m'exaspère au plus haut point.

Nous prenons place à table. Martha a fait l'effort de préparer un repas digne d'un festin, mais je touche à peine à mon assiette, jouant avec ma fourchette et prenant une bouchée de temps en temps pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop suspect.

Martha parle de son école de théâtre pendant tout le repas, ne remarquant pas que je suis ailleurs. Castle fait de même riant à ses blagues. Il semble s'être remis du choc. Quant à Alexis, elle sourit de temps en temps, pour la forme, mais elle remarque que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle me jette des coups d'œil en coin, m'interrogeant du regard. Je lui souris pour la rassurer. Le fait qu'elle se tracasse pour moi me touche, mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Pas avant de l'avoir dit à Rick.

A la fin du repas, Martha finit par remarquer mon petit manège. Elle me regarde en ouvrant des yeux ébahit avant de me demander théâtralement :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Chérie ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non, c'est délicieux, dis-je en me forçant à sourire. Je n'ai juste pas très faim…

- Kate, finit par dire Castle après un bref silence. Tu n'as presque rien mangé aujourd'hui. Tu couves quelque chose ?

- Ça doit être ça, oui, répondis-je pour le faire taire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne doit pas être bien grave…, ajoutais-je en me levant de table.

Après le dîner, il était prévu de faire une soirée télé, mais vu mon « état », on a préféré remettre ça à un autre jour. Alors que je fais la vaisselle en compagnie de Castle, Alexis s'approche de moi et me saisit doucement par le coude :

- Je peux te parler une minute ? Me demande-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive, dis-je en jetant un regard à Castle qui hoche la tête comme pour m'autoriser à le laisser seul à l'instant.

Je suis la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle ferme la porte avant de me lancer :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à lui dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, ce que j'ai tenté de refouler sans jamais vraiment y arriver.

- Rien, rien, je t'assure. Je dois avoir attrapé un virus, ça va vite passer.

Elle me regarde attentivement, me sonde du regard. J'ai l'impression de passer aux rayons x. Mal à l'aise, je me détourne et commence à inspecter attentivement le plafond de la pièce.

- Je sais que tu mens, finit-elle par me dire, comme si c'était évident.

- Comment...Commençais-je, incapable de trouver une répartie valable pour l'en dissuader.

- Ton regard est fuyant.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ferais un bon flic ? Raillais-je, car je sais très bien qu'elle a raison.

- Je te connais depuis longtemps, Kate. A force de t'observer j'ai moi aussi développé des petits réflexes: tu ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, et ça ne t'arrive jamais. Tu ne me mens jamais. Alors, s'il te plaît, je veux la vérité.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête…

- Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver, dit-elle légèrement déçue que je ne veuille pas lui en dire plus.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge. Elle est si gentille, ça me fend le cœur de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas. Rick se doit d'être le premier à savoir.

* * *

Il est tard. Nous sommes maintenant au lit avec Castle. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, les évènements de la journée repassent en boucle dans ma tête.

La voix de Rick me tire de mes pensées, un chuchotement à peine audible, prononcé tellement doucement que je pense avoir rêvé :

- Kate, tu dors ?

Je grogne en guise de réponse. Il se redresse et allume sa lampe de chevet, ce qui a pour effet de m'aveugler. Je m'assieds à mon tour, troublée par le regard qu'il me jette.

- Au risque de subir encore une fois tes foudres, je vais quand même te le demander parce que ça m'inquiète : Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je voudrais que tu me dises enfin ce qui ne va pas.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

- Mais enfin, Kate, parle-moi ! Me supplie-t-il, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Je le dévisage pendant quelques instants avant de prononcer d'une voix que je peine à reconnaître comme étant la mienne :

- Je veux juste que tu me laisse tranquille.

Je me dégage de son emprise, et me recouche, en lui tournant le dos.

- Bonne nuit, ajoutais-je d'un ton glacial.

Il reste quelques instants dans la même position, interdit. Je sens son regard scruter mon dos, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je me retourne d'une seconde à l'autre pour m'excuser. Puis il s'allonge et il se retourne, comprenant que je ne lui reparlerais pas.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Dressée dans mon lit, j'émerge d'un cauchemar dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, bien que je sache qu'il était horrible. Sentant ma joue mouillée, je remarque que je pleure. M'est qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis irritable, nerveuse, et j'ai plus mentit aujourd'hui que durant les deux dernières années. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne me reconnais plus. Un souvenir s'impose en moi. Petite, quand je faisais des cauchemars, ma mère m'offrait toujours au beau milieu de la nuit de la glace à la vanille saupoudrée de copeaux de chocolat. Comme dans un rêve, je me lève et me rends à la cuisine, fouillant quelque peu pour trouver dans l'obscurité ambiante ce que je cherche avant de m'installer au bar. Rêveuse je prends une bouchée, la laissant fondre sous ma langue. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et retient un cri de stupeur. Puis je me calme en découvrant que ce n'est que Castle qui se tient à mes côtés, le visage encore bouffis de sommeil. Sans un mot, il me traîne sur le canapé, avant de me demander, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Kate, maintenant je veux la vérité. Je me fiche de tes protestations, je pense que je suis en droit de savoir.

Sentant que l'heure de tout lui dire à sonner, j'ouvre la bouche et commence :

- Ecoute, je peux tout t'expliquer…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer, répond juste à cette question : Tu es enceinte ?

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la portée de ses paroles. Enceinte ? Mais où a-t-il été cherché une idée pareille ?

- Mais je…

- Mais je quoi, Kate ? Tu comptais me le dire quand, le jour de l'accouchement ? Je suis le père, enfin !

- Comment… Comment tu as su ? Demandais-je maladroitement en me mordant la lèvre, me sentant coupable de devoir lui mentir.

- Les nausées matinales ? L'irritabilité ? Les envies de nourriture au beau milieu de la nuit ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi ?

Il croyait que c'était donc ça, ma course jusqu'au toilettes ? Il pensait que j'avais des nausées ?

- Ecoute, Castle… Commençais-je, m'apprêtant à lui avouer qu'il faisait fausse route.

Mais il m'interrompt de nouveau en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres

- Ne dit rien, Kate. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir une enfant maintenant, alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble. Mais je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais. Tu seras une mère parfaite, je te le promets.

Avant que je ne puisse riposter, il me prend dans ses bras, m'étreignant avec tout l'amour dont il est capable. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me laisse aller contre son épaule. Comment lui dire maintenant que je ne suis pas enceinte ? Comment lui briser le cœur alors qu'à cet instant précis il semble être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ?

Et surtout, comment lui avouer toute cette histoire avec Rachel, ce qui reviendrait non pas à lui briser le cœur mais plutôt à le démonter morceau par morceau ?

Non mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée ?

* * *

**Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! (référence à me tête de chien battu de tout à l'heure )).**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4: vérité douloureuse

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour ceux qui ont mis des reviews :)**

**Je suis franchement surprise du nombre de vues : Wow ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche )**

**Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas martyriser Beckett… **

**Excusez-moi d'avance, ce chapitre est un peu court…**

**Enfin, je ne vous en dit pas plus et voilà la suite ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je n'ai pas su me rendormir de la nuit. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire la vérité, maintenant ? Je me retourne et me retourne inlassablement sans parvenir à trouver une position convenable.

Au petit matin, harassée, je fini quand même par plonger dans un sommeil agité. Je suis réveillée peu de temps après par le sentiment d'être observée. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Castle, penchée au-dessus de moi qui me regarde, un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu auparavant dessiné sur les lèvres. Surprise, je m'assieds dans un sursaut.

- Désolé, me dit-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connais pas non plus. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ça va mieux qu'hier ? Pas de nausées aujourd'hui ?

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Répondis-je en contournant la question.

- Je t'observais.

- J'avais remarqué… Grognais-je.

- Il faut leur annoncer ! Répond-t-il sans tenir compte de ma mauvais humeur.

- Mais leur annoncer quoi enfin ? Et à qui ? Essaye d'être un peu plus clair dans ce que tu dis !

- Ben dire à ma mère et Alexis qu'on va avoir un enfant, annonce-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

Oups. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sitôt. Affolée, j'essaie de trouver une excuse capable de l'en dissuader :

- Mais, euh… Commençais-je pour combler le silence qui avait fini par s'installer dans la pièce

_Réfléchit, Kate. Réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit !_

- Je… Je ne suis pas encore sûre ! Dis-je rapidement. Enfin, je veux dire… J'ai les symptômes, mais… je n'ai pas encore fait le test de grossesse, tu comprends ?

Cette déclaration sonnait faux à mes propres oreilles.

Son sourire s'évanouit un instant, avant de se redessiner sur son visage :

- On va aller à la pharmacie tout de suite, alors !

Je me retourne sur le ventre et grogne dans les coussins :

- Maintenant ? Dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non, répondis-je en secouant la tête, effrayée qu'il commence à avoir des soupçons. Je vais juste… Prendre ma douche, d'abord.

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour retarder le moment fatidique, je saute hors du lit, et me précipite dans la salle de bain

- A tout de suite ! Lançais-je en refermant la porte.

Une fois la clé tournée dans la serrure, je me repose de tout mon poids dessus avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains : Comment vais-je pouvoir me sortir de là ?

Je règle le jet d'eau à la température maximum, tout en fermant les yeux et en retenant un petit cri lorsque le jet brûlant entre en contact avec mon corps. Je reste le plus longtemps possible sous la douche, avant d'entendre toquer à la porte :

- Kate ? tout va bien ? Ça fait 20 minutes que tu es enfermée là-dedans !

- Oui, j'arrive ! Hurlais-je en retour, sachant que je ne peux pas reculer encore la sentence.

Je sors de l'habitacle emplit de buée, et m'enroule dans une serviette. J'essaie de m'habiller le plus lentement possible, mais je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce. Je finis par sortir à contrecœur, pour trouver un Castle m'attendant de l'autre côté de la porte, assis sur le lit, déjà habillé.

- On y va ? Demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Attends ! On ne déjeune pas ?

Pour dire vrai, je n'ai pas faim du tout, mais je tente encore une fois de retarder le moment où il découvrira toute la vérité.

- On achètera un truc sur le chemin, je suis trop impatient.

_On n'avait pas remarqué…_ Me retins-je de répliquer.

Mais au lieu de ça, je hoche la tête et me force à lui sourire, comme si je sentais qu'il fallait le ménager avant qu'il ne découvre que je ne suis pas vraiment enceinte.

Il n'avait pas menti. Sur le chemin, on s'arrête à une boulangerie pour commander un rapide petit déjeuner. Dans la file, il me demande :

-Alors ? Tu as envie de quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

- Mais tout à l'heure ? Fait-il remarquer avec consternation.

- Les hormones… Dis-je avec un petit sourire

Une seule chose va me manquer lorsqu'il découvrira que je ne suis pas enceinte : les excuses, pour justifier mes sautes d'humeur…

* * *

De retour au loft, je sais que je ne peux plus lui échapper : il faut qu'il découvre la vérité. De toute manière, il l'aurait bien su un jour ou l'autre…

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Après avoir suivi les instructions, j'attends les résultats. Je me surprends à avoir une petite appréhension. Et si j'étais vraiment enceinte ? Est-ce qu'on s'est bien protégés la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble ? Est-ce que j'ai bien pris la pilule ces derniers temps ?

Malheureusement, je me rends compte que la réponse est négative. Je commence à me ronger les ongles, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis le lycée. Je fais les cent pas dans la salle de bain. Suis-je prête à avoir un enfant avec lui ? Une chose est sûre, j'aime Rick, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Est-ce que je serais une bonne mère ? Est-ce que je suis prête à recommencer ce que j'ai vécu 16 ans plus tôt ? Au moins, cette fois-ci, j'aurais une présence masculine à mes côtés…

En regardant les résultats, je pousse un soupir de soulagement : Le test affiche un petit moins. Je ne suis pas enceinte !

Bien malgré moins, je ressens un petit pincement au cœur. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de l'ignorer et essaye de trouver la meilleure manière de le dire à Rick, pour qu'il ne prenne pas trop mal la nouvelle. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, le test de grossesse à la main. Il est assis sur le lit et se lève en me voyant arriver. Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur et je me sens affreusement coupable de lui avoir provoqué ce faux espoir. Je secoue la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort contre lui, me posant un baiser dans les cheveux.

Maintenant qu'il est au courant, je n'ai plus d'excuses pour mon comportement étrange. Il me posera des questions, et je devrais encore lui mentir en lui assurant que tout va bien.

Une deuxième possibilité s'offre à moi : lui dire toute la vérité.

Je la mets immédiatement de côté. Je ne peux pas lui dire sans être sûre que Rachel est bien celle que je crois. Je ne peux pas lui briser le cœur sans en être certaine.

Mais si Rachel n'a aucun lien de parenté avec moi, si c'est juste un hasard le fait qu'elle me ressemble, est-ce que j'aurais assez confiance en lui un jour pour tout lui raconter, pour déterrer cet épisode du passé, que j'ai fait en sorte d'ensevelir pour me protéger ?

Et si Rachel est bien qui je crois, comment lui avouer ? Je lui mens depuis le début de notre relation, en quelque sorte. Arrivera-t-il à me pardonner ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille pour me rassurer. C'est que ce n'était pas le bon moment. On aura peut-être un enfant, un jour, quand on sera prêt. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Et, en opposition à son affirmation, toujours cette même pensée qui revient en moi :

_Tu l'as trahit. Il ne te pardonnera pas. Et si vous restez un couple, il ne te fera plus jamais confiance. Jamais._

- Tout va bien, répète-t-il en échos.

Ah, si il savait !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà :)**

**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court et pas très palpitant, mais il fallait bien que Beckett avoue à Castle qu'elle n'était pas vraiment enceinte ) Il s'en serais rendu compte un jour ou l'autre :P**

**Enfin, bref, je vous promets de faire intervenir Rachel dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**En attendant, mettez plein de reviews ! C'est mon seul moyen de connaître votre avis, de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non, et c'est le seul moyen pour moi de m'améliorer ! Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur…**

**Alors, please ! Laissez-moi votre avis !**

**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…**

**A la prochaine ! :D**

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5: Besoin de savoir

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre :)**

**Comme promis, je fais intervenir Rachel… Et Kate va dévoiler une partie de l'histoire à Lanie…**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Chapitre 5**

Nous arrivons en retard au boulot. En voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur nous, Gates sort telle une furie de son bureau et s'approche à grand pas. Je grimace et ferme les yeux, me préparant mentalement à subir ses foudres :

- Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ?

- On a eu… Un léger problème, répondis-je en guise d'explication.

Castle et moi ne lui avons pas encore dit qu'on sortait ensemble, c'est contre le règlement, et je pense ne jamais lui avouer, même si Rick se fait de plus en plus pressant. Il commence à en avoir assez de cacher notre relation.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux. Je passe l'éponge sur le fait que vous êtes ensemble si et seulement si ça ne se répercute pas sur votre travail, c'est bien clair ?

Je réprime un mouvement de recul. Comment est-elle au courant de notre liaison ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air ahuris, Lieutenant, poursuit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Ça fait longtemps que je le sais. Je suis flic, rappelez-vous.

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et rejoint son bureau, inconsciente de la réaction que cette nouvelle a provoqué sur moi.

Castle me glisse dans l'oreille :

- Tu rougis, Kate.

Je baisse les yeux instantanément.

- Au moins, on aura plus besoin de se cacher, poursuit-il un ton plus haut.

- Salut, vous deux ! nous lance Esposito en nous voyant s'avancer vers lui. On a fait la grasse mat' ?

- Pas de commentaire, merci, répliquais-je entre mes dents. Du nouveau ?

- Quoi, pendant que Castle jouait au docteur ?

- Si tu pouvais arrêter avec tes insinuations douteuses…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

- La ferme.

J'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Rick essaye à cet instant de se retenir de rire.

- L'enquête ? le pressais-je, impatiente de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Rien de neuf, à part la fait qu'on a la confirmation que Julien était bien un gars comme il faut. Il ne trempait dans aucune affaire douteuse, et il servait à la soupe populaire. Un type bien, quoi.

- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on allait aller rendre une petite visite à Rachel ? Demande Rick derrière mon dos.

Je ne pouvais pas y échapper indéfiniment. J'hoche la tête et fais demi-tour pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. J'entends encore une fois la voix d'Espo qui me dit un, trop fort à mon goût :

- Faite pas trop de bêtise, les enfants !

Je me retourne pour lui jeter un regard furibond mais il d'est déjà replongé dans la contemplation du tableau blanc, comme s'il n'avait rien dit de répréhensible.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouve à taper à la porte d'un appartement de Soho, au deuxième étage d'un immeuble en brique. La mère adoptive de Rachel m'ouvre, s'interposant entre le seuil et nous. Elle nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils :

- Il y un souci avec Rachel ?

- On doit lui parler. En privé.

- Rentrez, nous dit-elle en s'écartant.

Je détaille brièvement les lieux autour de moi. L'appartement est petit, certes, mais il semble accueillent et est décoré de manière conviviale. La jeune femme nous invite à nous asseoir sur un canapé blanc où sont disposés des coussins de différentes couleurs.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Nous demande-t-elle poliment.

- Non merci, on veut juste poser quelques questions à votre fille. Ce ne sera pas long.

- Je vais l'appelez. Elle arrive tout de suite.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille apparaît, tout sourire.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Lieutenant ? Me demande-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre en apercevant Castle. C'est qui, lui ?

- C'est… Mon ami, enfin, mon coéquipier.

- Vous couchez ensemble, quoi.

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Elle n'a vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche.

- Je ne parlerais pas en sa présence, continue-t-elle en croisant les bras dans un air de défi.

Je soupire et fait signe à Castle d'aller m'attendre dans la voiture. Il s'apprête à protester mais en voyant mon air sans appel, il se résigne et se lève en trainant des pieds. Une fois Rick parti, l'adolescente se détend et s'assieds :

- Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, dit-elle en guise d'explication. Enfin, bref, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Tu ne m'a pas tout dit hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vois le corps de la jeune fille se raidir et elle me répond, sur la défensive :

- C'est une question piège ?

- Calme-toi, Rachel, je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter, tu n'es pas suspectée. Je veux juste te demander pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que Julien venait te voir le soir où il est mort ?

- Parce que je savais très bien que si je vous le disais, je serais le suspect numéro un. Et puis je ne vous ai pas mentit, vous ne m'avez pas posé la question.

- Eh bien maintenant je te la pose.

- Très bien, répond-t-elle dans un soupire en rendant les armes. Julien et moi on cachait notre relation, depuis ma dispute avec Flore. Vous savez, cette fille est bizarre. Bipolaire, schizophrène, ou un truc dans le style. Elle peut être très joyeuse et puis d'un coup vous crier dessus sans raison apparente. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je ne l'avais pas écoutée, que j'avais continué à sortir avec son frère, qui sait de quoi elle est capable…

- Pourtant, quand je lui ai parlé, elle avait l'air parfaitement au courant du fait que toi et Julien aviez une liaison.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Julien peut lui avoir dit, même si j'en doute. Lui aussi, il avait peur de sa sœur. Il disait qu'elle était étrange, parfois. Qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux vides, comme les psychopathes. Parfois, elle racontait des choses sans queue ni tête, et quelques minutes plus tard elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait dit. Julien en avait parlé à ses parents, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre. J'ai peur que si elle découvre que je sortais toujours avec lui, elle ne me fasse du mal.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, c'est promis, dis-je en me levant. C'était juste pour éclaircir cette zone d'ombre. Merci d'avoir été si honnête.

- Pas de soucis, répond-t-elle en me souriant. Ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir.

Et, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle me prend dans ses bras. Surprise, je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir pour finir par lui rendre son étreinte.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement en se reculant.

- Pour quoi ?

- Merci, c'est tout.

Je sors de l'appartement comme dans un rêve. Cette deuxième rencontre m'a fait perdre tous mes repères. Je me suis déjà éloignée de quelques mètres lorsque j'entends dans mon dos :

- Lieutenant Beckett ?

Je me retourne, étonnée, pour constater que Rachel m'interpelle, appuyée contre la porte. Elle me toise du regard avant de de dire précipitamment :

- Faites attention à vous.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle a déjà refermé derrière elle.

* * *

Durant le trajet en voiture, Castle remarque mon trouble, mais ne dit rien, pensant sans doute que je suis encore sous le choc de la révélation de ce matin. En chemin, il me demande de m'arrêter devant un Starbucks pour aller nous chercher à tout le deux un café.

Une fois seule dans la voiture, je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces au volant. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, il faut que j'en finisse, il faut que je sache si Rachel est bien ma fille.

Comme en réponse à ma pensée, je suis attirée par quelque chose sur mon pull. Un cheveu. Je l'attrape et l'observe plus attentivement. Il est brun, bouclé, comme les miens. Sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus long. Sans plus réfléchir, je cherche dans ma boîte à gant pour trouver les petits sachets en plastiques sous vides que je garde toujours dans ma voiture en prévision d'un éventuel indice qu'il faudrait envoyer au labo. Je place le cheveu à l'intérieur et continue à le regarder quelques instants. Puis j'entends la portière s'ouvrir et, dans un réflexe, j'enfourne le sachet dans ma poche. Je me force à sourire devant Rick qui me tend un gobelet de café. Je le remercie et en bois une gorgée avant de mettre le contact. C'est l'occasion rêvée, plus moyen de me défiler. Tout à l'heure, j'irais trouver Lanie et je lui demanderais de faire un test ADN.

* * *

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Me demande ma meilleure amie alors que je lui brandi le sachet devant le nez.

- Tu peux faire un test ADN pour moi ?

- Tu m'expliques, insiste-t-elle, mais cette fois-ci sur le ton de l'affirmation.

- Je suis obligée ?

- Non, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à ton test.

Je soupire, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Assied toi, dis-je en lui montrant un siège, incapable de croire que je vais tout lui raconter.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Elle attend gentiment que je sois prête, elle sent que ce n'est pas quelques choses de facile pour moi de lui dévoiler cette partie de ma vie.

- Alors voilà, je suppose que, comme tout le monde, tu as entendu parler de Rachel Dakota, la petite copine de Julien ?

- Ah, elle ? dit-elle en rigolant. Mini-Beckett ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle, tu sais ? On pourrait croire que c'est ta fille. Mais ça se saurait si tu en avais une, non ?

En voyant mon visage se décomposer, tout sourire s'efface sur ses lèvres, et elle ouvre des yeux ronds :

- Ne me dit pas que… Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclame-t-elle en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

- Je crois que je te dois quelques explications, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête, incapable de répondre.

- Alors voilà…

_J'avais 18 ans, et j'étais follement amoureuse de mon petit copain du moment, mon premier vrai amour, Connor. Il avait 20 ans, et il était tellement attentionné… On a couché ensemble. Le préservatif s'est déchiré, comme c'est arrivé à tant d'autres couples avant nous. Je ne prenais pas encore la pilule à ce moment-là. Je ne me suis pas méfiée, me suis dit que c'était juste un accident, que je ne pouvais pas être enceinte, mais je me trompais. J'ai commencé à paniquer lorsque j'ai eu des nausées, et puis j'ai fait un test de grossesse. Il était positif. J'en ai tout de suite parlé à ma mère, affolée. J'étais jeune, je voulais devenir avocate. Un enfant aurait chamboulé tous ces projets. Elle m'a rassurée, elle m'a dit que je pouvais avorter si je le voulais, et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours de mon côté. J'ai tout de suite rejeté cette possibilité, je voulais garder le bébé. Mon bébé. C'est confiante que j'ai été l'annoncer à Connor. Mais il n'a pas eu la réaction attendue. Il s'est énervé, et il m'a dit que je devais avorter. J'ai refusé. On s'est disputé, on a rompu, et il est parti en France pour ne jamais revenir. Pour ce que j'en sais, il s'est marié et a deux enfants. Au début, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, puis je m'en suis vite remise. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon, que de toute manière j'avais mes parents et qu'ils allaient me soutenir dans cette épreuve, qu'ils allaient être là pour mon bébé. J'étais à six mois de grossesse, et j'étais on ne peut plus heureuse. Jusqu'au jour où on s'est donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant avec mes parents. Ma mère n'est jamais venue. Elle avait été assassinée. Elle est morte dans une ruelle sans personne à ses côtés, sans une présence pour la rassurer et lui tenir la main, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Je me suis effondrée, je perdais tous mes repères, mon père sombrait peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et je me suis totalement refermée sur moi-même. Je tombais dans un gouffre dont je ne voyais pas la fin. J'ai décidé de ne pas garder l'enfant, et de l'abandonner à la naissance. Mais j'ai commencé à chercher une famille d'adoption trop tard, et j'ai accouché sans avoir trouvé personne. C'était une petite fille. L'assistante sociale est venue me la prendre, et elle m'a demandé son prénom. Rachel sonnait comme une évidence. Je ne suis jamais partie à sa recherche, et je suis rentrée à L'Académie de police juste après l'avoir mise au monde. J'ai tenté de refouler ce souvenir, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenue. Et, maintenant, alors que tout va pour le mieux pour moi, que la chance me sourit enfin, que j'arrive peu à peu à briser ma carapace, elle revient dans ma vie._

Lorsque j'ai fini mon récit, je reste encore quelques instants plongé dans mes pensées avant de reprendre la parole :

- Mais je ne peux pas être sûre que c'est bien elle sans avoir fait le test ADN…

Ma meilleure amie reste quelques instants sans voix avant de répondre :

- Mais bien sûr que je vais faire ce test pour toi ! Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Seul mon père est au courant. Et on n'en parle jamais. Il sait que c'est trop douloureux pour moi.

- Et Castle ?

- Il n'en sait rien. Et je ne lui dirais que si c'est nécessaire. Je vais te demander de garder ça pour toi. N'en parle jamais à personne, d'accord ?

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une manière légèrement agressive, effrayée à l'idée que Lanie raconte tout à Rick.

- C'est évident que je ne dirais rien, enfin ! Tu me connais ! Mais si Rachel est bien ta fille…

- Il faudra bien que je lui dise. Mais en attendant, il faut que je sois sûre de ne pas faire fausse route, tu comprends ?

Mon amie hoche la tête. Je lui tends les deux sachets en plastiques, un contenant le cheveu de Rachel, l'autre avec un cheveu à moi. Elle les dépose avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

- Tu n'es plus seule maintenant, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus à porter ce fardeau toute seule, et si tu as besoin de parler, tu m'appelle, d'accord ? A n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge. Je la remercie avant de tourner les talons et de repasser les portes de la morgue.

J'espère qu'elle aura les résultats rapidement, et que je serais vite quitte.

Du dos de la main, j'essuie une larme qui a coulée sur ma joue.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça me retombe dessus alors que je suis enfin heureuse ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà :) Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, please !**

**A bientôt !;)**


	6. Chapter 6: disparitions

**Salut Salut tout le monde :)**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic ) Merci pour vos reviews si gentille, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir**

**Un petit message à seve2904 : Ça va, je n'ai pas trop tardé ? Toujours vivant ? :D**

**Enfin, bref, je vous laisse et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Tout en séchant mes larmes, je presse le pas pour remonter les marches jusqu'à mon bureau. Ça fait un petit temps que je suis partie, et ils doivent se demander pourquoi je suis si longue.

En me voyant arriver les yeux rouges, Castle me sert la main en guise de réconfort. Il doit se dire que je suis toujours bouleversée du fait de ne pas être enceinte. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire la vérité ?

Je me demande quand Lanie aura les résultats. Je sais que ça prend généralement quelques jours pour une analyse ADN, mais j'espère au fond de moi qu'elle fera le plus vite possible, et qu'elle me mettra en priorité, même si je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part. Il faut que ça s'arrête, il faut que je sois quitte.

Castle me secoue légèrement par l'épaule. Je lève des yeux étonnés vers lui :

- Ça va, Kate ? Ton téléphone sonne depuis 2 minutes et tu ne réponds pas.

La sonnerie retentit en effet à mes oreilles. Je décoche avant que l'appel ne bascule sur ma boîte vocale, et j'entends une voix affolée au bout du fil. Une voix de femme, entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle essaie de me dire quelque chose qui s'avère incompréhensible.

- Madame, calmez-vous, tentais-je pour la rassurez. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous me dites.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? Entendis-je au bout d'un moment.

- C'est moi, et vous êtes ?

- C'est la mère de Julien. Flore a disparu.

- Merde ! On arrive ! Dis-je en raccrochant et en attrapant ma veste au vol, ton en faisant signe à Rick de me suivre. En voyant son regard interrogateur, je lui dis tout en pressant encore le pas :

- On a une urgence. Je t'expliquerais dans la voiture.

* * *

Durant le trajet, je lui explique le peu de chose que je sais sur la disparition pour le moment. Nous arrivons peu de temps après chez les Frasard, et le père nous ouvre la porte. Il semble dévasté. En deux jours, toute sa vie à basculer. Son fils a été assassiné, et sa fille adolescente a disparu. Il me regarde comme si maintenant la vie de Flore était entre mes mains. Il me fait entrer d'un geste dans son loft. L'appartement n'a rien à voir avec celui de Rachel, petit mais accueillant. Ici, le loft est très grand, je dirais même plus grand que celui de Castle, mais les lieux sont froids. Aucune photo personnelle n'est exposée au mur. Il nous invite à nous asseoir sur le sofa, et il fait de même tout en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Flore pour la dernière fois ? demandais-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas les brusquer.

La jeune femme essaye de prononcer quelque chose mais n'arrive pas à parler et explose tout de suite en sanglots. Son mari la berce doucement contre lui.

- Hier soir. Elle est allée se coucher, et puis ce matin elle n'était pas dans son lit. On a paniqué, et on a cherché partout dans les endroits où elle va d'habitude, on a téléphoné chez ses copines, rien. Personne ne sait où elle est.

Je regarde ma montre, et étonnée je vois qu'il est déjà plus de midi. Je les regarde d'un air de reproches :

- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous n'avez pas téléphoné plus tôt ? Vous savez bien que les premières 48 heures sont cruciales dans les enlèvements d'enfants !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, consciente que je viens de leur ruinez leur espoir, et ahurie moi-même par le nombre de conneries que j'ai pu débiter dans la même phrase. Je viens de leur dire que non seulement, leur fille avait été enlevée, mais que si on ne la retrouvait pas vivante, ce serait sûrement de leur faute.

- Enfin, essayais-je de me rattraper, ce n'est peut-être pas un kidnapping. Elle a peut-être fait une fugue…

- Justement, Lieutenant, dit le père d'une voix où ne perce plus aucune émotion. Ce n'est pas la première fugue qu'elle fait.

Il est évident qu'il m'en veut. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive, que je perds la confiance de la famille de la victime. Je ne suis vraiment plus moi-même.

- Mais d'habitude, continue la mère dont les pleurs se sont calmés, elle va se réfugier chez Rachel.

- Et vous avez appelé là-bas, demande Castle tout en serrant brièvement ma main en signe de réconfort.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on a appelé chez Rachel, vous nous prenez pour qui ? demande le père de plus en plus agacé.

- Calme-toi, Greg, dit la mère d'une voix douce mais ferme. Excusez mon mari, continue-t-elle en se tournant vers nous. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. On est tous sur les nerfs, je crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que Rachel a dit ?

- Elle a semblé étonnée qu'on l'appelle et elle nous a affirmé n'avoir aucune idée d'où se trouvait Flore. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elles s'étaient disputées…

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être ?

- On a été voir à tous les endroits où elle va régulièrement, répète la jeune femme. Mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Elle s'est volatilisée.

- Et vous n'avez remarqué aucun comportement étrange chez votre fille ces derniers temps ? demandais-je.

En posant cette question, les paroles de Rachel me reviennent en tête :

_Vous savez, cette fille est bizarre. Bipolaire, schizophrène, où un truc dans le style…_

- Quelques sautes d'humeurs, mais on pense que ça doit être l'adolescente, répond le père.

- Ecoutez, ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va essayer de demander au voisinage s'ils n'ont rien entendu de suspects pendant la nuit, ou le matin. Ça pourrait nous donner des pistes. Et vous, vous allez vérifier si aucune demande de rançon ne vous est réclamée. On ne sait jamais.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement claque derrière nous. Encore une fois. C'est le troisième voisin que nous interrogeons et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très coopératifs. Je soupire

- S'il y en a encore un qui nous claque la porte au nez, je te jure que je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux, dis-je à Castle, exaspérée.

Il me jette un regard qui veut dire : _Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, _et il frappe à la porte de l'appartement d'en face. Quelqu'un nous ouvre en laissant la chaîne, et, par la petite ouverture, j'aperçois un œil qui nous fixe intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dit une voix de vieille dame.

- NYPD. Nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions sur Rachel Dakota, si vous le permettez.

- Jamais entendu parler, réplique t'elle en refermant la porte.

Je respire profondément pour évacuer la colère.

- Tu vois que tu ne l'a pas tuée, Lâche Rick avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je m'apprête à riposter lorsque mon téléphone sonne de nouveau.

- Beckett. Dis-je en décrochant, persuadée que c'est Esposito ou Ryan au bout du fil.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? J'ai eu votre numéro par le bottin, explique une voix d'homme.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Je suis le père de Rachel. Elle a disparu.

* * *

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Pensais-je, rageuse, tout en tambourinant à la porte des Dakota, cette fois.

- Lieutenant Beckett, merci d'être venue, m'accueille l'homme en m'ouvrant. Ce n'est pas la première fugue que fais Rachel dans sa vie, comme le dit son dossier, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle s'enfuit de chez nous…

- Figurez-vous que Flore Frasard a elle aussi disparu, l'informais-je en restant sur le seuil de la porte. Et Rachel a affirmé ne pas savoir où elle était. A mon avis, elle a mentit.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est avec Flore ?

- J'en suis même certaine.

- Pourtant, elles se sont disputées, réfléchit-il tout haut. Et Rachel m'a affirmé être bien contente de ne plus avoir affaire à elle. Vous voulez renter ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rick qui est à mes côtés, avant de répondre :

- Non, merci, mais on a du pain sur la planche. Il faut qu'on les retrouve vite…

… Avant qu'elles ne fassent une connerie, pensais-je intérieurement. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais mon intuition me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit de nouveau. Je soupire en décrochant. Une respiration saccadée au bout du fil :

- Lieutenant ? Chuchote une voix.

Je reconnais presque instantanément la voix de Rachel.

- Rachel ! M'écriais-je. Tu es où ?

Je vois son père tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'intercepter notre conversation.

- C'est Flore… Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à une adresse, et j'y suis allée. Mais c'est un ancien entrepôt… Elle a cadenassé l'entrée… Elle a un flingue !

- Rachel ! Dis-je en tentant malgré moi de garder une voix calme. Donne-moi l'adresse de l'entrepôt et on viendra te chercher.

- C'est sur la 8th avenue, je crois… Le numéro…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'entends une autre voix déformée par la colère

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? Entendis-je dire.

- Faites vite ! Me supplie Rachel.

- Je t'avais dit de n'appeler personne, je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver maintenant !

J'entends le portable de la jeune fille tomber par terre :

- Rachel ! Rachel ! Appelais-je en vain.

Pas de réponse.

Et puis une énorme déflagration retentit à mes oreilles.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Je sais que c'est pas très sympa de ma part de couper là, mais bon il faut bien faire durer le suspense !**

**Vous avez le droit de me harcelez de reviews pour que j'écrive la suite :)**

**A bientôt, j'espère, et laisser moi votre avis ! D Je ne suis pas du tout confiante en moi quand j'écris, et je ne sais pas me juger moi-même, sauf quand c'est vraiment mauvais… Alors votre avis est vraiment important pour moi :)**

**A la prochaine ! )**


	7. Chapter 7:retrouvailles mouvementées

**Salut salut :)**

**Vous avez vu, j'ai essayé de poster le plus vite possible pour ne pas vous faire languir plus longtemps )**

**Mais bon, vous m'avez percée à jour, je suis une SADIQUE ! Miarkmiarkmiark (mélange entre mouahahah et niark niark niark, je n'ai pas pu choisir entre les deux XD)**

**Enfin, je vous laisse et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : retrouvailles mouvementées

En attendant le coup de feu je panique :

- Rachel, Rachel ! Hurlais-je cette fois-ci sans chercher à cacher les tremblements de ma voix.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, juste un cri. Un cri qui me glace le sang.

Comprenant que ça ne sert plus à rien de rester au téléphone, je raccroche sans tenir compte du regard du père de Rachel qui me fixe pour avoir plus d'informations.

Je n'ose pas lui avouer que j'ai sûrement assisté au meurtre de sa fille en direct, et je compose le numéro de Ryan :

- Ryan, dit-il en décrochant.

- C'est Beckett, il me faut des renforts immédiatement !

- Tout va bien ? Vous me semblez paniquée…

- Non, ça ne va pas si je te demande des renforts, enfin ! Dépêche-toi !

- Je les envoie à quelle adresse ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, consciente que je ne connais même l'adresse d'où se situe l'entrepôt.

- Laisse tomber, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je descends quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble, manquant de tomber à chaque pas. Je sais juste que l'entrepôt se trouve sur la 8th avenue. Je grimpe dans la voiture, er Rick fait de même quelques secondes plus tard. Je mets le contact et démarre au quart de tour, ne prêtant pas attention aux limitations de vitesses. Chaque minute comptent. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas touchée, ou peut-être qu'elle n'est pas blessée trop gravement. Peut-être que la balle n'a pas touchée un organe vital. Peut-être…

Je me raccroche autant que je peux à l'idée que la jeune fille est toujours en vie, même si je sais que les chances sont minimes.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps je mets pour faire le trajet, trop de temps à mon goût. Je débarque sur la 8th avenue, sans savoir où se trouve l'entrepôt en question. Je freine au premier que je croise sur la route. Je suis projetée en avant car je n'ai pas pensé à mettre ma ceinture dans la précipitation. Mon épaule cogne douloureusement contre le volant et je pousse un grognement, mais je me reprends presque tout de suite. Pas le temps de se plaindre, il faut sauver Rachel. Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard…

Je me poste devant la porte et j'essaie de l'ouvrir, mais l'entrée est bloquée. Je me rappelle des paroles de Rachel : _Elle a cadenassée l'entrée…_ Avec un peu de chance, c'est le bon endroit. Sans plus réfléchir, je mets trois balles dans la serrure de la porte, et essaie de la défoncer, avec mon épaule blessée. Je grimace de douleur, et recule de quelques pas dans un réflexe. Je m'apprête à réessayer avec l'autre épaule, mais Castle prend le relais. Il met un coup dans la porte, qui par chance est en bois, et nous ouvre l'accès à l'entrepôt. Je dégaine mon arme et pénètre dans la salle dépourvue de lumière. J'aurais dû prendre une lampe de poche. Je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me munir de mon gilet par balle. Je laisse mes yeux s'habituer petit à petit à l'obscurité.

Il n'y a personne au rez-de-chaussée. Je lève la tête pour découvrir qu'au fond de la pièce se trouve un escalier en colimaçon qui mène à l'étage. Je me précipite dedans sans plus réfléchir tout en faisant signe à Rick de rester en bas. Lorsque j'emprunte la dernière marche, j'entends des voix étouffées, presque des murmures.

Toujours l'arme au poing, je m'avance en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les voix se font de plus en plus claires. Je perçois celle de Flore, qui chuchote inlassablement :

- C'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute…

J'avance pour voir la jeune fille de dos, le flingue brandit devant elle sur une silhouette ramassée au fond de la pièce, appuyée contre le mur. Je crois un instant qu'il est trop tard, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive un mouvement.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est Rachel. Et elle est bien vivante. J'aperçois un impact de balle sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. La jeune fille me regarde, je vois dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir.

Malheureusement, avec le soulagement de retrouver l'adolescente saine et sauf, j'ai baissé la garde. Il a suffi d'à peine quelques secondes pour que Flore se retourne et braque l'arme sur moi.

Ses yeux bleus sont devenus noirs sous le coup de la colère. Ou est-ce de la folie ? Une lueur malsaine brille à l'intérieur de ses pupilles. Je la dévisage sans comprendre. Où est passée la gentille jeune fille à qui j'ai parlé sur la scène de crime ? Elle est métamorphosée. Elle me fixe et me dit d'une voix saccadée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'auriez pas dû venir.

- Flore… Commençais-je pour la calmer

- Taisez-vous ! Je vous en prie, taisez-vous. C'est de sa faute, elle doit mourir…

Je cligne des yeux en tentant de comprendre son discours. Rachel avait raison. Flore doit avoir des problèmes psychiatriques.

- Pourquoi est-ce de sa faute ? Essayais-je de lui demander.

- Elle ne m'a pas écoutée, elle a continué… Et Julien aussi. C'est de leur faute à tous les deux…

- Dis-moi ce qu'ils ont fait, Flore, dis-je d'une voix douce en baissant mon arme pour ne pas l'exciter.

- Ils se sont foutus de moi ! Ils ne m'ont obéit. J'avais dit à Rachel ce qui se passerait si elle continuait à le voir. Et elle s'est moquée de moi. Vous imaginez, elle a osé se moquer de moi !

- Et Julien, pourquoi lui en veux-tu ? Demandais-je en commençant à ressembler les pièces du puzzle.

- Il m'a traité de folle. Il a dit que j'étais dérangée. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se foute de moi, vous entendez ! Et il a osé le faire. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

- Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Hurle-t-elle d'une voix déformée par la colère. Il m'a dit qu'il allait la voir. Qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de mon avis. Qu'il en avait marre de moi. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son cours de dessin. Lorsque je l'ai vu se diriger vers chez Rachel, comme il l'avait dit, je me suis mise en colère. J'étais très en colère ! Je lui ai donné un coup avec la batte de baseball que j'avais amené. C'était sa batte de baseball, je me rappelle qu'on y jouait ensemble quand on était enfant. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Dans son discours, elle avait baissé son arme. J'ai cru que tout était fini, mais j'avais tort. Elle se retourne vers Rachel et pointe de nouveau la crosse de son flingue vers elle.

- J'ai tué Julien, maintenant c'est à son tour. Elle doit mourir, vous entendez. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

- Flore, baisse ton arme…

- Non ! Taisez-vous ! Partez !

- Flore, tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas la tuer. Penser à tout ce que vous avez partagé ensemble. Tous ces bons moments. Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, tu entends ? Tu n'es pas une criminelle.

- Vous vous trompez ! Dit-elle, tout son corps parcourut de sanglots.

Pourtant, elle baisse un peu son arme. Je m'approche tout doucement dans son dos, décidée à récupérer le flingue qu'elle tient à bouts de bras.

- Pose ton arme à terre. Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal…

- Elle doit mourir…

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand j'entends un grand bruit au rez-de-chaussée. C'est Castle qui doit avoir appelé des renforts. Les pas précipités se dirigent vers les escaliers.

Je profite de la confusion que le vacarme entraîne chez Flore pour lui arracher le pistolet des mains. Elle tombe à genoux, épuisée et Rachel, comprenant qu'elle est sauvée, pousse un grand soupir de soulagement.

Je vois comme dans un rêve un des hommes venus me prêter main forte la mettre à plat ventre et la menotter. Je sens une présence dans mon dos et découvre Castle qui me regarde, inquiet.

- Kate, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Pour toute réponse, je me jette à son cou pour un baiser passionné.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps dura notre étreinte, mais je fini par m'écarter pour reprendre ma respiration.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous rouler des pelles, vous pourrez peut-être nous dire si vous êtes blessées, dit une voix hilare dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour découvrir Esposito et Ryan qui nous regarde, un sourire en coin.

Je me racle la gorge pour tenter de retrouver un minimum de contenance et leur dis :

- Moi, ça va. Par contre, il faudrait peut-être emmener Rachel voir un médecin…

- Je vais bien, répond la jeune fille en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais je vais bien.

Sans prévenir, elle se jette dans mes bras.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle. Merci parce que sans vous, je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde.

- C'est mon boulot, Rachel, dis-je en l'écartant légèrement de moi. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Flore va allez en prison ? Me demande-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

- Je pense qu'on va plaider la folie. Allez vient, on va te reconduire chez toi. Je pense que tes parents vous être heureux de te retrouver.

* * *

Je souris en voyant l'adolescente se jeter dans les bras de sa famille. Ses parents ne comprennent pas trop ce qui se passe, et lorsqu'elle leur raconte toute l'histoire, ils blêmissent à vue d'œil. Je m'apprête à repartir, pour leur laisser leur intimité dans ces retrouvailles, lorsque la mère de Rachel m'interpelle.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle simplement. Merci pour tout.

Je luis sourit et rebrousse chemin jusqu'à la voiture, où Castle m'attend.

- Journée chargée en émotion, hein ? Me demande-t-il pendant que je démarre la voiture.

Je lui souris. Puis mon sourire se transforme en un rictus lorsque la douleur dans mon épaule se réveille.

- Ça va ? tu veux aller voir un médecin ? Me demande-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, non, ça va, mentis-je. Ça ne doit pas être bien grave. Et puis tu sais bien que je déteste les cabinets de médecins. Il n'y a que des gens malades…

- C'est un peu le but des cabinets médicaux, au départ, soupire mon homme. Tu me promets que tu iras consulter si ça empire ?

- Promis, dis-je en roulant des yeux avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Le baiser menace de se prolonger, mais je suis ramenée à la réalité par mon téléphone qui vibre. Je m'écarte brusquement de Rick, qui pousse un petit grognement de mécontentement, et je décroche en souriant.

- Beckett.

- Kate ? C'est Lanie.

- Enquête résolue, dis-je toute contente. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ce soir, après le boulot avec les gars pour fêter ça ?

Mais au lieu de répondre à ma proposition, elle prononce une phrase qui me ramène douloureusement à la réalité.

- Kate, j'ai les résultats de ton analyse ADN…

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Laissez-moi votre avis, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, vos commentaires comptent beaucoup pour moi parce que je ne sais pas émettre une opinion sur mes propres écrits…**

**Alors, le bouton reviews vous appelle !**

**A la prochaine ! XD**


	8. Chapter 8:enfin la vérité

**Salut salut :)**

**Vous allez bien ? Alors voilà, j'essaie de poster le plus souvent possible parce que c'est les vacances, mais à partir de lundi je recommence à l'école et j'ai souvent BEAUCOUP de travail, alors je posterais sûrement (au mieux) une fois par semaine et j'essayerais de suivre ce rythme.**

**En attendant, je suis encore en vacances pour quelques jours (je ne veux pas recommencer à l'école !), donc j'écris :)**

**Une dernière chose : merci beaucoup pour vous reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux les gars :)**

**Bonne lecture et, enfin, les résultats de l'analyse ADN )**

Chapitre 8 : enfin la vérité

- Kate, on a les résultats de ton analyse ADN…

Je déglutis péniblement à l'annonce de cette phrase. Les résultats. Je les attendais et les redoutait à la fois.

- Donc ? Demandais-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble.

- Pas par téléphone, Kate. Il faut que je te le dise de vive voix.

- J'arrive.

Je raccroche. Je connais Lanie. Je sais que si elle veut me le dire en face, c'est que cette vérité est douloureuse à entendre.

Castle me dévisage sans comprendre. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Je dois aller voir Lanie, elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire…

- Tu veux que je vienne ? demande-t-il.

Il doit avoir perçu mon trouble, que j'essaye pourtant de cacher. C'est dingue, cet homme lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et c'est pareil pour moi. On sait quand l'autre ne va pas bien, on n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

- Non, ça va. Un truc de fille, dis-je pour le dissuader de m'accompagner.

- Ah, si c'est un truc de fille, je préfère rester en dehors de ça ! Dit-il en souriant à sa blague.

Mais je vois bien que ce n'est qu'un sourire de façade. Je vois bien qu'il sait que je mens…

* * *

La morgue. Je me trouve devant la porte depuis déjà quelques minutes sans arriver à ressembler le courage nécessaire pour rentrer. Je souffle un grand coup et m'apprête à entrer dans la salle lorsque Lanie apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je…

Je m'apprête encore une fois à inventer une histoire, mais je me ravise. J'en ai marre de mentir. J'en ai marre de jouer un jeu, de porter un masque. C'est Lanie, bon sang ! Je peux lui montrer qui je suis vraiment.

- J'ai peur, Lanie, finis-je par dire dans un murmure. J'ai peur du résultat. Si Rachel n'est pas ma fille, cette histoire va me ronger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Mais si elle est bien qui je crois, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment fais-je pouvoir lui dire, non seulement à elle, mais aussi à Rick ? Dans les deux cas, ma vie sera complètement bouleversée, dans les deux cas, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

Elle écoute attentivement mon discours, puis elle me sert tout doucement la main pour me montrer qu'elle est là. Que je peux compter sur elle, que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera toujours de mon côté. Et ce geste trahis sa compassion, mais aussi le fait qu'elle est heureuse que je me sois enfin livrée, que le masque que je garde en permanence est enfin tombé.

Elle me mène jusqu'à une table, elle me fait asseoir dessus.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir t'annoncer les résultats ? me demande-t-elle comme si j'avais la réponse. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Dit le simplement, Lanie. C'est comme un pansement. Il faut l'arracher vite, ça fait mal sur le coup, puis ça passe.

Elle me dévisage quelques secondes.

- Désolée, je ne peux pas, finit-elle par dire avant de me tendre le papier où figurent les résultats.

Je le saisis, hésite quelques secondes avant de le regarder, puis le lis attentivement. Une fois. Deux fois. J'éclate en sanglots.

- Oh, chérie, murmure mon amie en me prenant dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

* * *

Devant l'appartement de Rachel. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il faut que je le lui dise, à présent. Il faut, enfin, qu'elle sache la vérité.

Je frappe à la porte. La jeune fille m'ouvre, puis, en m'apercevant, elle affiche un air étonné.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Kate. Je ne suis pas ici en tant que flic. En fait, je voudrais te parler.

Elle me dévisage avant de me laisser entrer. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais faire basculer sa vie dans quelques instants.

Elle m'invite à m'asseoir :

- Vous voulez quelques choses à boire ?

- Non, merci, Rachel. Je suis ici pour t'annoncer quelque chose de précis.

Qui, à mon avis, ne va pas te plaire… Ajoutais-je silencieusement.

- Tes parents sont là ? Demandais-je.

- Non, me mère est parie faire des courses. Mon père est au travail. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

Je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de lui raconter toute l'histoire, avant de conclure qu'il n'y en a pas. Je peux lui annoncer avec de belles paroles, l'englober joliment, le contenu sera toujours le même. Je soupire en me perdant dans la contemplation de mes ongles.

Rachel finit par se racler la gorge pour me ramener à la réalité.

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. C'est à propos de ta mère…

- Je vous l'ai dit, elle est partie, dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec, l'air agacé.

- Non, ta mère biologique… Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à partir à sa recherche ?

A mon grand étonnement, elle s'esclaffe :

- Quoi ma mère biologique ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi est-ce que je partirais à sa recherche ? Mes parents sont ceux qui m'ont élevée. Ils ont réussi à voir au-delà de l'enfant insolente que j'étais, ils ont réussi à m'apprivoiser. Ce n'est pas ma mère, cette garce, qui m'a abandonnée alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé ! Qui peut faire ça ? Abandonner un enfant sans défense ? je n'avais rien demandé, moi ! Il ne faut pas me dire que c'est pour que j'aie une belle vie, parce que qui peut s'épanouir dans la vie en la commençant sans parents ? je vous le répète, ma mère est une garce. Et si vous la croisez, vous pouvez lui dire d'aller se faire…

Je l'arrête d'un geste avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, qui aurait fini de m'achever. Alors je prononce d'une voix blanche que je reconnais à peine :

- Rachel, ta mère biologique, c'est moi.

Elle ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravise. De longues minutes s'écoulent, j'attends qu'elle prononce une parole, en vain :

- Rachel ? Finis-je par demander. Ça va ?

Toujours pas de réaction.

- Rachel, parle-moi ! Dit quelque chose !

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par articuler d'une voix où ne perce plus aucune émotion :

- Partez.

- Rachel, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Tu crois sûrement que j'ai fait ce geste parce que je ne t'aimais pas, mais tu te trompes ! J'ai fait ça justement parce que je t'aimais…

- Ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Les excuses, toujours les excuses ! Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça, vous entendez ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? S'il vous plaît, partez, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Rachel, je sais que tu es blessée, mais…

- Je vous ai dit de partir ! M'interrompt-elle en hurlant. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez la sortie.

Désemparée, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Voilà, c'est fini. Tout est fini. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte qu'en prononçant ces paroles elle a détruit ma vie ?

* * *

Je rentre dans mon appartement vide. Affreusement vide. J'ai trois appels en absence de Castle, qui s'inquiète du fait que je ne le rappelle pas. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je m'affale dans le canapé. Mon estomac crie famine, mais je n'ai pas envie de manger. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir à quand remonte mon dernier repas. Je m'assieds en tailleur, et me perd dans mes pensées. Je suis ramenée à la réalité par mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche. Je soupire, je ne veux parler à personne. Il s'arrête, recommence. Je suis tentée encore une fois de ne pas répondre, mais agacée d'être dérangée dans ma réflexion, je finis par décrocher. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder qui m'appelle.

- Ecoute, Castle. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelée, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à voir quelqu'un ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal et je ne suis pas en colère. Je veux juste rester seule. Je t'expliquerais.

Une respiration saccadée au bout du fil. J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Lorsque j'entends un sanglot étouffé, je m'inquiète :

- Castle. Ça ne va pas ?

Des centaines de question tournent dans ma tête, et j'oublie pour un instant mes problèmes personnels.

Est-ce qu'il veut rompre ? Est-ce qu'il en a marre de mes silences ? Est-ce qu'il en a assez de mes sautes d'humeurs ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus ?

Ou bien est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Alexis où à Martha ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, enfin !

Tant de questions qui restent sans réponses.

Tant de questions qui s'envolent comme autant de papillons lorsque je reconnais la voix au bout du fil.

Ce n'est pas Castle.

- Lieutenant ?

- Rachel ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis tellement désolée pour tout à l'heure… je m'en veux si vous saviez…

- Non, Rachel, c'est moi qui suis désolée…

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine…

Au bout d'un moment de silence, je finis par murmurer :

- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire toi et moi...

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Rachel ?**

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et la prochaine fois promis, l'explication à Rick et sa réaction…**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	9. Chapter 9:pourquoi?

**Salut tout le monde :D**

**Tout d'abord, MERCI pour vos reviews ) Elles me font toujours super plaisir :)**

**Comme promis j'ai essayé de poster vite mais c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je poste avant une semaine, désolée… :(**

**Mais bon, pour le moment j'ai prévu …la conversation entre Rick et Kate**

**Alors bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 9 : pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire toi et moi.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, répond la jeune fille en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- En premier lieu, tu pourrais me tutoyer, non ?

- Ça me paraît convenable.

- Je pense que je te dois quelques explications…

Je m'apprête à tout lui raconter, comme je l'ai fait avec Lanie, lorsque mon téléphone portable sonne de nouveau.

- Désolée, Rachel, j'ai un autre appel. Reste en ligne, d'accord ?

- Ok.

C'est la voix de Ryan qui m'accueille à l'autre bout du fil.

- Beckett ? On a un meurtre.

Je grogne. Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive au moment où j'allais enfin me justifier auprès de ma fille ?

- J'arrive. L'adresse ?

- C'est à Soho.

- Entendu, je me dépêche.

Je raccroche, et reprend le contact avec Rachel :

- Désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Le boulot, dis-je en guise d'explication.

- Pas de problème, répond-t-elle.

Mais le ton de sa voix signifie tout autre chose

- Je te rappelle dès que j'ai un moment de libre, d'accord ?

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et raccroche.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Grommelais-je en enfilant une veste. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive maintenant alors que j'ai enfin renoué le contact avec elle ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu pour mourir ?

Je m'arrête au moment où cette pensée traverse mon esprit, et me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Une remarque dans ce style-là est typique de Castle. Il doit avoir déteint sur moi plus que je ne le pensais…

* * *

En arrivant sur les lieux, je me rends compte que l'appartement de Rachel se situe juste en face de la scène de crime. Elle a peut-être vu quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demandais-je à Lanie.

- Une jeune femme, dans la trentaine, je dirais. Trois balles dans la poitrine, tirées à bout portant, à premières vues. Du 38 millimètres, je pense.

Castle se poste à mes côtés.

- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé, dis-je en l'apercevant. Mais…

Il m'interrompt d'un geste :

- Tu sais, Kate, je ne te demande pas de rester collée à moi 24h sur 24. Je peux comprendre que tu ailles besoin d'être seule de temps en temps…

Je souris lorsqu'il prononce ces paroles. Pour le remercier, je me penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lanie grogne :

- Hey les enfants, vous ne pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? On est sur une scène de crime, un peu de respect ! Il y a des hôtels pour ça !

- Je vois qu'il y en a une qui est de mauvaise humeur ! Dit Castle en grimaçant.

- Je n'apprécie juste pas que vous fassiez des bébés devant mon corps au beau milieu de la rue…

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les bébés ça ne se fait pas en s'embrassant…

- La ferme, Castle, murmurais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je vois bien en effet que ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, ma meilleure amie n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de rigoler. Je me promets d'aller lui parler plus tard lorsque j'entends une voix que je reconnais immédiatement dans mon dos :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je me retourne pour constater avec effroi que Rachel est dans mon dos et regarde la scène de crime par-dessus mon épaule.

- Mais enfin, Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Kate ? C'est toi qui es sur l'enquête ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu as dû partir tout à l'heure.

Je grimace en jetant un coup d'œil vers Castle, qui nous regarde avec les yeux ronds. Pas de questions pour l'instant. Parfait.

Je ne comptais pas lui avouer si vite que j'ai une fille. Pas temps qu'il ne posait pas de questions. Mais, à mon avis, les questions ne vous plus tarder…

Rachel continue son monologue :

- Ce que je fais ici ? J'ai entendu du bruit quand on était au téléphone. Des sortes de coups de feu. Puis des gens qui criaient. J'ai hésité à venir voir, parce que je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un mort ou un blessé, et je n'aime pas le sang. Mais je m'ennuyais toute seule chez moi, et finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, les cadavres…

Castle finit par poser la question que je redoutais temps :

- Ce n'est pas Rachel, la petite amie de Julien de l'enquête précédente ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te tutoie ? Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Je m'apprête à le prendre à part pour lui dire que je lui expliquerais plus tard, lorsque Rachel prononce une phrase qui me remplit d'effroi :

- Ben je la tutoie parce que je suis sa fille. Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Et merde. C'est de pire en pire. Comment vais-je pouvoir me sortir de là ?

Castle me tire violemment par le bras, pour me prendre à part :

- Tu m'expliques ? Demande-t-il, en colère.

- C'est que en fait…

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ta fille ?

- Euh…

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

- Hey, Castle ! Criais-je pour me faire entendre. Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais t'expliquer. En fait, oui, Rachel est bien ma fille…

- Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

Je veux lui répondre, tout lui expliquer, lorsqu'un bruit que je connais malheureusement très bien m'arrête net et me glace le sang.

Un coup de feu. Un corps qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. Des cris.

Je me retourne et j'ai du mal à assimiler ce que je vois.

Une cascade de cheveux bruns sur l'asphalte. Du sang. Un corps étendu, le corps de ma fille.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être approché du corps, tous mes muscles figés par ce que je venais de voir. Mais en quelques instants, je suis au-dessus de Rachel, et je la retourne pour la mettre sur le dos.

Lanie est à côté de moi.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle. Je sais comment m'y prendre. Toi, appelle une ambulance

Comme dans un rêve, je compose le numéro de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'accroupis près du corps inanimé de Rachel. Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule. La main de Castle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive alors que j'ai enfin pu retrouver ma fille ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça me tombe dessus alors que nous avons enfin pu discuter, que j'allais lui raconter pourquoi je l'avais abandonnée ?

Pourquoi faut-il que la chance ne soit jamais de mon côté ?

Je fais un pas en avant vers le bonheur, pour en faire deux en arrière dans la minute qui suit. Pourquoi ?

L'ambulance arrive au moment où Lanie m'annonce :

- Je pense qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché…

Je suis du regard les ambulanciers emmener ma fille sur une civière. Je les observe la rentrer dans l'ambulance. Au moment où ils vont fermer les portes, je me précipite vers eux.

- Je peux monter avec elle ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Je ne réfléchis même pas avant de prononcer :

- Je suis sa mère.

Avant que le véhicule démarre, Castle me fait signe qu'on se rejoint à l'hôpital.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance retentissent dans la nuit inhabituellement calme de « la ville qui ne dort jamais ».

* * *

Je suis réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secoue par l'épaule J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être endormie.

Je suis couchée dans un lit. Je me relève pour constater que je me trouve dans une pièce peinte en blanc. Tous les souvenirs affluent douloureusement dans ma mémoire.

- Rachel… Prononçais-je faiblement

Castle se penche au-dessus de moi.

- Kate, ça va mieux ?

- Où est Rachel ?

- Elle est en salle d'opération, chérie. Apparemment, la balle est allée se nicher dans son épaule. Ils essaient de l'extraire…

- Elle va survivre ?

- D'après les médecins, le pronostic vital n'est pas menacé, mais il ne faudrait pas trop s'avancer.

Je prends soudain conscience que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, aux urgences.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? me demande-t-il, étonné.

Je secoue la tête.

- On venait d'emmener Rachel en salle d'opération quand on est arrivé. Tu t'es évanouie. Le stress combiné à une crise d'hypoglycémie d'après les médecins. Tu as mangé, récemment ?

- Oui, mentis-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais la question n'est pas là. Il faut que je retourne dans la salle d'attente. Les médecins peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je me lève. Il essaie de me retenir, mais je le repousse gentiment.

Il faut que je sois là pour ma fille. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'arrive dans la salle d'attente des urgences, où Lanie, Ryan et Esposito attendent des nouvelles des médecins.

- Les parents sont prévenus ? Demandais-je en arrivant près d'eux.

Ils semblent d'abord surpris de me voir sur pieds. Castle hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Ils sont en route, répond Lanie. Ça va mieux, toi ?

J'élude la question d'un geste. Moi, ce n'est pas important.

Un homme en blouse blanche arrive à ce moment-là.

- Vous êtes là pour Rachel ?

* * *

**Voilà :)**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la discussion (légèrement écourtée), de Kate et de Rick ?**

**Laissez-moi votre avis :)**

**A bientôt )**


	10. Chapter 10 : explications

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**J'ai essayé de poster dès que j'ai eu un moment de libre. Eh oui, seulement une semaine que l'école a recommencée et déjà PLEIN de boulot ) Enfin, j'ai passé la moitié du temps à écrire « caskett » sur mes cahiers, ce qui fait pour de bon de moi une addict de cette série :p**

**Enfin bref, au lieu de vous raconter ma vie, je ferais mieux de commencer à écrire :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 10 : explications

- Vous êtes là pour Rachel ? nous demande le médecin.

Je m'approche à l'instant de lui. Peut-être un peu trop proche, car, par réflexe, il fait deux pas en arrière pour récupérer un peu de son espace vitale.

- Elle va bien ? Demandais-je à mon tour sans répondre à sa question.

- Elle est en salle de réveil.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ? Seuls les membres de la famille ont l'autorisation de lui rendre visite pour l'instant…

- Je suis sa mère, répondis-je sans trop réfléchir.

Je me rends compte à l'instant de mon erreur, et me mords la lèvre inférieure comme si ça pouvait effacer les mots que j'avais prononcés. Malheureusement, la bêtise que je viens de faire est bel et bien irréversibles.

En effet, je me retourne pour constater que Ryan et Esposito me dévisagent, bouche bée. J'avais oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de toute cette histoire, et ils étaient bien trop loin de moi lorsque j'avais prononcé cette phrase pour la première fois à l'ambulancier. Lanie, à qui j'ai tout raconté, me jette des regards en coin l'air de dire « alors là ma fille, tu as merdé ». Quant à Castle, une ombre passe sur son visage, et il se perd dans la contemplation du plafond.

Pire encore. Il me suffit de regarder à ma gauche pour découvrir avec horreur les parents de Rachel qui sont arrivés juste à temps pour entendre cette phrase qui aura tôt fait de chambouler leur vie. Ils m'observent de haut en bas sans comprendre, me sondent du regard. Je profite du fait qu'il soit encore trop surpris pour réagir pour me tourner vers le médecin en le regardant, pleine d'espoir.

- Je peux lui parler ? Tout de suite ?

- Désolée, madame. Il faudra attendre un peu qu'elle se réveille.

En voyant ma mine déconfite, il rajoute :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez plus pour votre fille. Elle est hors de danger.

_C'est ça, enfonce le clou, _pensais-je intérieurement tout en souriant pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. _Au cas où ils croiraient ne pas avoir bien compris…_

Mais, au fond de moi, je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il ne fait que son boulot, comment aurait-il pu savoir que je mentais à autant de personne ?

Parce que c'est ça que je fais depuis que j'ai l'intuition que Rachel est ma fille. Intuition qui s'est révélée juste d'ailleurs. J'ai mentit à Esposito et Ryan en leur cachant cette partie de ma vie, j'ai mentit aux parents de Rachel, qui ont le droit de savoir, et, pire que tout, j'ai mentit à Castle, ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. Sous aucun prétexte. Il l'a découvert, et maintenant il m'en veut. C'est compréhensible. Mais j'en souffre.

Je tourne le dos au médecin pour faire face à mes amis et aux parents de l'adolescente.

- Je crois que je vous dois une explication, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils n'ont même pas le temps de répondre que le père de la jeune fille s'approche de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il m'observe en silence. Je suis obligée de lever la tête pour soutenir son regard, il fait une tête de plus que moi. Il finit par lâcher :

- Pauvre garce...

Sa femme s'approche de lui et le saisit par la main. Son regard est glacial :

- Laisse tomber, Greg. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Criais-je alors qu'ils s'éloignent, recevant ainsi plusieurs coups d'œil accusateur des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Contre toute attente, le père se retourne :

- Nous expliquer quoi, hein ? Pourquoi vous nous avez mentit ? ou pourquoi vous avez abandonné Rachel à la naissance, en ne lui laissant aucune chance de bien commencer la vie ? Vous avez vu comment elle a tourné ? Déjà un casier judiciaire à 15 ans, vol à l'étalage, agression… Ca la poursuivra toute sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas eu une famille stable pour la débuter, sa vie. Vous aussi vous seriez devenues comme ça si vous n'aviez pas eu de parents pour vous épaulez. Heureusement qu'on est arrivé dans sa vie, on lui a donné une chance, on l'a remise sur le droit chemin. Vous savez que Rachel est tout pour nous ? Qu'elle est notre rayon de soleil ? Ma femme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. On voulait demander à Rachel si elle désirait qu'on l'adopte. Tout va pour le mieux et vous, vous arrivez comme si de rien n'était, comme si vous n'aviez jamais fait de mal à cette pauvre gamine. Et vous allez nous l'enlever !

Il respire fort, comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres. Je reste quelques secondes interdite après cette tirade, surprise, touchée par l'amour que cet homme porte à Rachel. A ma fille. Ne serait-il pas mieux pour elle finalement que je disparaisse de sa vie ?

A ma plus grande surprise, c'est Castle qui intervient sans que je ne lui ait rien demandé.

- Je ne pense pas que l'intention de Kate soit de vous reprendre votre fille. Je crois surtout qu'elle veut faire connaissance avec elle, lui parler…

- Lui parler de quoi ? Lui dire pourquoi elle l'a abandonnée ? L'interromps Greg.

- Exactement, dis-je, légèrement remise de mes émotions. Et j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, croyez-moi. Je vais tout vous expliquer…

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour commencer mon récit, une voix intervient derrière moi.

- Madame ? Rachel est réveillée. Elle demande à vous parler.

Je fais signe aux parents de la jeune fille de me suivre pour aller la voir.

Devant la chambre, un infirmier nous arête en nous barrant le passage

- Excusez-moi, on autorise deux personnes à la fois dans la chambre du patient…

Je dégaine mon badge :

- Police de New-York. J'exige à ce que ces personnes rentrent avec moi.

L'infirmier hésite quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur l'insigne que je brandis à bout de bras, avant de s'écarter pour nous laisser passer.

Je grimace. Je culpabilise d'avoir profité de mon statut de Lieutenant. Ce n'est pas mon genre, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille d'habitude. J'ai bien changé depuis cette rencontre…

En arrivant dans la chambre, je marque un mouvement de recul.

Ma fille est étendue dans un lit, toutes sortes de machines qui font de drôles de bruits autour d'elle. Le bras en écharpe, elle se repose. Elle semble si petite, si vulnérable.

Cette image me rappelle immanquablement lorsque je me suis fait tirer dessus. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce souvenir de mon esprit.

L'adolescente tourne la tête vers moi, me sourit.

- Je crois que je mérite une vraie explication cette fois, me dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il va falloir que je leur dise toute la vérité. À tous.

C'est mieux qu'ils soient tous là, en un sens. Je ne devrais raviver ce souvenir douloureux qu'une fois pour toute. Souvenir de l'assassinat de ma mère. Souvenir de Rachel bébé, que j'ai dû abandonner.

- Je crois bien que tu as raison. Tout a commencé quand j'avais 18 ans…

* * *

A la fin de mon récit, le silence emplit la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Un ange passe. Avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant, Castle s'approche de moi, et sans un mot, il me pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se libère de notre étreinte et, posant son front sur le mien, il murmure, de sorte que je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon visage :

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé, Kate ? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Parce que je culpabilisais. Parce que j'avais peur de raviver le douloureux souvenir du meurtre de ma mère. Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu me prennes pour un monstre. Parce qu'il y a tellement de raison valables pour te le cacher. Et pourtant j'aurais tant voulu partager cette partie de ma vie, la plus difficile pour moi, avec toi. Pour me reposer sur tes épaules. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi comme j'ai rarement eut confiance en quelqu'un. Parce que tu as su voir la femme sensible qui se cachait derrière la flic, derrière une carapace. Parce que je t'aime.

Ceci, j'aurais pu le dire tout haut, mais il nous n'en avons pas eu besoin. Il a suffi qu'il me regarde pour comprendre ma pensée intérieure. Il a suffi que je plonge mes yeux dans les siens pour comprendre qu'il me pardonnait.

Nous nous écartons brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Un homme apparaît, habillé en civil. Je ne le reconnais pas. Il ferme la porte à clé derrière lui. Il est masqué.

Et, pire que tout, devant lui il brandit un flingue.

* * *

**Là j'avoue que je suis très sadique. inspiration de dernière minute, je dois dire. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'inclure l'intrusion de l'homme armé au départ. Mais bon, comme ça il y a du suspens :P**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, ça compte énormément pour moi )**

**A la semaine prochaine et bisous :D**


	11. Chapter 11:vengeance

**Surpriiiiise ! Et oui, c'est encore moi :) Comment ça va ? J'ai eu un moment de libre alors j'ai décidé d'écrire. )**

**J'ai décidé de commencer à remercier les reviewers. Donc voilà pour les remerciements :**

**Drweaver : ****Tu as raison, je n'ai pas pensé à mettre la réaction de Rachel par rapport à l'abandon… Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait plaisir. Et tu verras bien dans ce chapitre si le type armé va s'en sortir… Ou pas :)**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'avoue que je me suis un peu lâchée sur le moment bisounours, et que j'ai été salement sadique sur ce qui est venu l'interrompre. Enfin, voilà la suite )**

**Audrey1986 : ****Voilà la suite, et merci pour ton commentaire :D Tu vas savoir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre )**

**Seve2904 : ****Et non, ne fait pas une crise cardiaque, reste avec nous ! :) Tu m'as percée à jour, je suis une vraie sadique )**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Oui, j'avoue que je suis méchante sur ce coup-là :) Enfin voilà la suite :)**

**Leonhugo : ****Est-ce que Rachel aurait-fait une bêtise ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! :)**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de me dépêcher )**

**Justikiii : ****Merci, ça me fait plaisir :) Et oui, je suis une sadique et je l'assume complètement ! :D**

**Rosmary Jack : ****Humm, je me demande bien qui se cache derrière ce pseudo ! Hey, mais c'est celle qui m'a dit qu'elle signerait ses crimes comme ça plus tard, non ? En tout cas merci de mettre un commentaire et de me soutenir chaque fois… T'es une vraie amie :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : vengeance

Nous restons tous quelques secondes sans réactions face à l'homme armé, surpris et paniqués. Puis, d'un seul coup, nous nous mettons tous en mouvement. Les parents de Rachel reculent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contre le mur opposé à l'entrée, et la jeune fille tente de se relever dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle grimace de mal et capitule.

Castle vient se poster à côté de moi, comme pour me soutenir. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, avant de dégainer mon arme, pour surprendre le type.

A la vitesse de l'éclaire, celui-ci s'approche et me tord le bras en arrière avant de m'arracher l'arme.

Je pousse un cri de douleur, un cri presque animal. Super. On a affaire à un ninja.

Pour me libérer, je lui donne un coup de pieds dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il se plie en deux, et me lâche par la même occasion.

Puis il part dans un grand éclat de rire. Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Alors comme ça on ne se laisse pas faire, ma jolie ?

- De un, ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça. Et de deux, je suis flic, alors non je ne me laisse pas faire.

- Je le sais très bien que tu es flic, Kate.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt à la mention de mon prénom. Comment le connait-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme de toute ma vie.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, poursuit-il. N'est-ce pas Rachel ?

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche, étonnée.

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Pourtant, moi je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier…

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, le type enlève son masque et découvre enfin son visage.

Rachel reste toujours aussi interdite. Elle ne connait apparemment pas cet homme. Mais que nous veut-il ?

- Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ? Normal, j'ai fait de la chirurgie esthétique en sortant de prison. Pour que personne ne sache qui je suis vraiment. Et si je te dis Le Rapace, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux. Paniquées, elle essaye une deuxième fois de se lever de son lit, en vain.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe, ici ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

- Alors… Vous êtes sortis de prison ? Dit Rachel sans tenir compte de ma question.

- Comme tu peux le voir, en effet, ma chérie.

- Mais vous deviez y rester vingt ans sans possibilité de remise de peine !

- Ben je me suis évadé. Rien de plus facile, voyons ! Ça a été si simple de corrompre le gardien.

Rachel déglutit difficilement. Mes yeux passent d'un à l'autre, comme si je regardais un match de tennis. Je ne comprends toujours rien.

- Hey ! Finit par lancer Castle. Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ? Si je meurs ici, autant que je sache pourquoi.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise. Ça ne sert à rien d'effrayer encore plus la famille de Rachel et l'adolescente. Et puis, on ne mourra pas ici. Enfin, j'espère…

- Vous voulez une explication ? Vous allez l'avoir. C'est très simple. La jeune fille que vous voyez là-bas m'a envoyée en prison. I ans de ça. Elle venait de s'installer chez vous, dit-il en s'adressant au parent de la jeune fille. Au départ, on était amis. Tu étais tellement crédule à l'époque !, continue-t-il en partant dans un grand éclat de rire et en s'adressant à ma fille. Tu croyais que je t'aimais bien alors que je ne faisais que me servir de toi. Après avoir bien gagné ta confiance, je t'ai demandé de me rendre un petit service, tu t'en souviens ? Dealer de la drogue. Je t'ai dit que ça te ferais gagner plein d'argent. Mais la conne d'en face, cette Marisa, là. Elle m'a entendu. Elle t'a convaincu que c'était mal, et elle t'a éloignée de moi. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, ensemble, vous êtes allé voir la police. Ils m'ont attrapé. Par votre faute, j'ai passé 4 ans dans cette prison pourrie avant de pouvoir m'échapper.

_Et tu n'as jamais tenu bon de m'en parler, _pensais-je sans le dire tout haut. Ça ne servirait rien. C'est trop tard.

Rachel ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle n'arrive pas à parler, elle est bien trop choquée pour ça.

Je finis par prendre la parole:

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous décidé de venir ici ?

Le Rapace dodeline doucement de la tête, avant de répondre avec un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos :

- Par vengeance, bien sûr. Marisa a déjà payé. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour ! Tu as réussi à t'en sortir la première fois, tu n'auras pas autant de chance cette fois-ci, dit-il en enlevant la sécurité de son arme.

- Attendez ! dis-je en tentant de retarder l'échéance. Vous êtes au courant que tous mes collègues flics son ici ? Ils ne seront pas longs à venir s'ils entendent des coups de feu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai pris soin d'attendre qu'ils descendent à la cafeteria. Le temps qu'ils reviennent, vous serez déjà tous mort, et je me serais enfuit depuis longtemps.

J'essaye de soutenir son regard, mais des frissons me parcourent instantanément l'échine. Ses yeux sont vides, dépourvus de toute émotion.

Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pensé à faire poster des policiers devant la porte pour surveiller l'entrée ? Je suis vraiment trop bête. Et maintenant, ça va non seulement me coûter la vie, mais aussi celle de Rachel, de Castle et de ses parents. Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point je peux m'en vouloir !

- Et je vais commencer par tuer tes parents, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune couple, toujours recroquevillés contre le mur. Comme ça, tu verras tous les gens que tu aimes faire le grand plongeon avant toi. Et tu t'en mordras les doigts.

La jeune femme éclate en sanglots tandis que Greg, totalement hagard, n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Le Rapace S'avance de quelques pas pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce. Je me recule pour me trouver derrière son dos.

- Non, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça ! Hurle Rachel, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Les sons de son monitoring s'accélèrent. Elle panique. J'en profite que l'homme parte dans un grand éclat de rire pour empoigner mon téléphone et envoyez un message disant SOS à Esposito. En priant pour qu'il le voit vite. C'est notre dernier espoir de nous en sortir, il faut voir la vérité en face. On va sûrement mourir dans cette pièce, même si je préfère garder une petite lueur d'espoir.

La bonne nouvelle, pensais-je ironiquement, c'est que s'il nous manque, on n'aura même pas besoin d'être transportés à l'hôpital, on y est déjà !

Le Rapace se reconcentre. Je vois son doigt pousser sur la détente, et dans un dernier réflexe je me jette dessus. C'est réussi, il tombe à la renverse et la balle vient se nicher dans le plancher.

Il a vite fait de se dégager de mon emprise, et il me surplombe, le canon de son arme pointé dans ma direction. Les yeux noirs de colère, il me dit :

- Finalement, je pense que je vais commencer par t'éliminer toi. T'es vraiment devenue chiante à vouloir te défendre.

Toujours couchée sur le sol, je tente en vain de me relever. Le coup part. J'ai juste le temps de rouler sur moi-même. J'entends le sifflement de la balle à mes oreilles, l'odeur de la poudre m'emplit les narines. Désespérée, je comprends que je n'aurais pas toujours cette chance.

Pas comme ça, pensais-je au fond de moi. C'est vraiment idiot de mourir comme ça, à l'hôpital.

- Tu veux jouer, on va jouer !

Je regarde Castle. Je vois qu'il est sur le point lui aussi de se jeter sur l'homme pour l'empêcher de me tirer dessus. Je lui fais non de la tête. On va tous mourir, de toute façon.

Il ne m'écoute pas. Au moment où le type va tirer une nouvelle fois, il se jette à son tour sur lui, mais Le Rapace l'a senti venir. Il se retourne et lui donne un coup sur la tête avec la crosse du flingue. Assommé, Rick tombe à terre, inconscient.

Je n'ai même plus la force de crier. Persuadée qu'il est trop tard, que je vais mourir, qu'on va tous mourir. Persuadée que mes coéquipiers ne viendront plus, parce qu'ils n'ont pas reçu mon message.

Alors c'est comme ça, c'est fini ? Juste au moment où j'ai presque trouvé le bonheur ? J'aurais temps voulu fonder une famille avec Rick...

Cette pensée m'étonne moi-même. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit avant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était trop tôt, qu'on avait le temps. Mais en fin de compte, on n'a jamais le temps…

Je ferme les yeux, prête à sentir une nouvelle fois cette brûlure affreuse de la balle qui transperce votre corps. Prête une nouvelle fois à sentir la vie qui s'échappe sans pouvoir la retenir.

Mais la brûlure fatale ne vient pas. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, et par voir l'homme qui regarde la porte hébété. Je tourne la tête dans la même direction.

Ce que j'aperçois me remplit de joie. La poignée de la porte est en train de s'actionner. Quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir.

- Espo ! Ryan ! Criais-je, revigorée par ce dernier espoir. A l'aide !

- A trois, on entre ! prévient une voix familière derrière la porte.

Le Rapace semble se réveiller. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirige vers la fenêtre.

- Un…

Il ouvre la fenêtre pour se faufiler par l'escalier de secours.

- …Deux…

Il enjambe l'appuie de fenêtre.

- Et trois !

- On se reverra, murmure-t-il comme une promesse.

Les gars défoncent la porte.

Mais le temps qu'ils débarquent dans la pièce, l'homme a déjà disparu…

* * *

**Voilà :) Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire )**

**Bisous et à bientôt :D**


	12. Chapter 12: la traque

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Encore une fois j'ai eu un moment de libre alors j'écris :)**

**Drweaver : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitre si le type est retrouvé ou pas ! :D**

**Audrey1986 : ****Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Le but était de faire stresser les gens, contente que ça ait fonctionné :p Voilà la suite :)**

**Ps : N'oublie pas que plus tard je serais une super flic (ça reste à prouver :)) Donc je te retrouverais, niark niark niark !**

**Ps2 : N'oublie pas de venir samedi à 13h à la gare ! Je te connais tu vas oublier ! )**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ) Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de poster le plus vite possible :)**

**Guest 1**** : Merci ! J'ai essayé de mettre vite la suite !**

**Seve2904 : ****Et si, c'est possible de vous laisser comme ça, la preuve ! :p Pour les baby Castle euh… qui sait peut-être un jour ! Merci en tous les cas !**

**Guest 2 : ****Je sais que je suis sadique, mais pas au point de tuer un des héros quand même ! ) Merci et voilà la suite !**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Ah ça pour être un salaud, c'est un salaud ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre si Rick va bien… Merci !**

**Audrey67100 : ****Ben merci à toi d'avoir mis une review ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Justikiii : ****Merci ! Oui je sais que je suis une sadique… Tu peux me donner le titre de ta fic ? J'essayerais d'aller la voir )**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci pour ta review ! Voilà le prochain chapitre ! )**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : la traque

- Ça va Beckett ? Me demande Ryan en se précipitant vers moi.

Je ne réponds même pas à sa question, c'est à peine si je l'ai entendue. Je me précipite vers Castle :

- Rick ? Rick, tu m'entends ? Implorais-je.

Aucune réaction. Sans prêter attention aux personnes présentes autour de moi, j'éclate en sanglot. Je m'en fous de montrer mes faiblesse. Je m'en fous de tout si Rick n'est plus à mes côtés. Je ne suis rien sans lui. Je ne sais plus vivre sans lui.

- Bordel ! Rick ! Répond-moi ! Criais-je.

Sûrement alerté par le vacarme ambiant, un médecin entre dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés :

- Mais enfin, c'est pas bientôt fini, ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre ? D'abord plusieurs énorme bruits, ensuite vous vous mettez à crier ! Il y a des malades ici je vous signale !

- Il y en a un juste devant vous ! Répond Ryan sur le même ton.

Les traits de l'homme se détendent aussitôt. Il se précipite vers Castle pour l'examiner.

- Et le bruit que vous avez entendu c'est un coup de feu, abruti ! Ajoute Esposito en colère.

Le médecin ne répond rien. Il essaye de faire bonne figure.

En larmes, je me relève et fait trois pas en arrière pour laisser le docteur faire son travail.

Je sais une légère pression sur mes épaules. Lanie, derrière moi, essaye de me réconforter.

- Il a essayé de me sauver, c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça ! c'est de ma faute ! Sanglotais-je en me retournant pour regarder mon amie dans les yeux. C'est de ma faute…

- Kate… Me répond-t-elle. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute…

Elle m'entoure de ses bras. Je me laisse aller quelques instants contre son épaule, avant de me détacher peu à peu d'elle pour m'approcher de la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'appuie sur l'appui-fenêtre, respire l'air frais qui me redonne un peu de courage.

Je scrute l'obscurité dans l'espoir impossible que par je ne sais quel miracle, l'homme ne se soit pas enfuit. Pendant un instant, je crois apercevoir une silhouette au coin de la rue qui regarde dans me direction et me fait un petit signe narquois de la main avant de disparaître.

Etait-ce un rêve ? Était-ce la fatigue cumulée et le stress des dernières heures ? Où était-ce tout simplement la réalité ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Même si je n'ai jamais vu son visage auparavant, et même si je n'ai jamais entendu le nom Le Rapace avant ce soir, cet homme me dit quelque chose. Peut-être l'ai-je rencontré avant sa condamnation, avant qu'il change de visage ? C'est quelque chose dans sa voix, ou une lueur dans le regard, et puis cette manière qu'il a eu de me parler tout à l'heure…

La voix du médecin interrompt mes pensées.

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez plus. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il a, je pencherais pour une commotion, mais il faut d'abord qu'il passe des examens pour diagnostiquer son problème. En tout cas, ne vous tracassez plus pour votre mari, madame, il est hors de danger.

Etrangement, je ne ressens pas le besoin de rectifier le fait que Castle n'est pas mon mari. Pas encore…

Une autre voix d'homme me fait sursauter. Une voix faible que je reconnais être celle de… Castle !

Je tourne le regard vers Rick, étendu sur le sol quelques minutes auparavant. Il est maintenant assis par terre, et, tout en se frottant l'endroit où il a reçu le coup, il proteste :

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'examens complémentaires je vais très bien. Ce n'est qu'une grosse bosse, je vais surmonter ça.

Il se relève, vacie un peu sur ses jambes, cligne deux ou trois fois des yeux pour retrouver une vue normale, puis il pose son regard sur moi et me sourit.

- Kate…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, je me jette dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir sur pieds :

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… Murmurais-je, une larme traîtresse roulant sur ma joue.

- Eh, Kate ! Dit-il en m'écartant légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je t'aime Kate.

- Castle... Murmurais-je

Castle, je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je veux qu'on vieillissent ensemble, côte à côte. Castle, si tu savais seulement à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, avoir des enfants, et des petits-enfants. J'en ai maintenant la certitude, je t'aime ! Castle, Rick…

Je ne prononce pas tout haut ces pensées. A la place je l'embrasse passionnément. Mais je sens au fond de moi qu'il pense la même chose.

Après quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, impossible de le dire avec précision, je m'écarte de lui. Tout en veillant à garder un contact physique en lui tenant la main, je me retourne vers Rachel.

- Ça va ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête sans trouver la force de me répondre. La tête reposée sur l'oreiller, elle semble épuisée.

J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi elle ne m'a pas raconté son histoire avec Le Rapace, surtout quand elle a vu que le cadavre était Marisa. Mais je me ravise, estimant que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Je me retourne vers Esposito et Ryan :

- Les Gars ? On rentre au bureau. Je veux savoir qui est cet homme. On l'aura ce salaud, je vous le promets, on l'aura !

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je prononce cette dernière phrase plus pour Rachel ou plus pour moi.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je jette un coup d'œil à ma fille, comme pour lui jurer qu'elle sera vengée.

* * *

Dès que nous rentrons au commissariat, Ryan s'installe à son ordinateur et tente une recherche sur Le Rapace dans les archives de la prison. Evidemment, il n'y a aucun résultat. Ça aurait été trop beau mais comment retrouver un type dont on ne connait ni le nom, ni le visage ?

Je tente de répondre à cette question lorsque j'ai une idée.

- Les Gars ! On est bête ! Rachel connaît le visage du Rapace avant sa chirurgie ! On a cas lui demander si elle sait faire un portrait-robot !

Sans attendre de réponse, je décroche mon téléphone et compose le numéro de portable de l'adolescente.

- Allô ?

- Rachel ? C'est Kate. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, quelque chose qui peut être décisif pour l'enquête…

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire faire un portrait-robot du Rapace ?

- Bien sûr. Maintenant ?

- Le plus tôt possible. On va envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital pour qu'il recueil ton témoignage, à bientôt !

- J'espère que ça pourra t'aider…

- Je n'ai doute pas, murmurais-je. Je n'en doute pas…

* * *

J'attends le retour de l'agent qu'on a envoyé à l'hôpital en me rongeant les ongles. Après avoir fait les cent pas, avoir avalé trois cafés, et m'être passé plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage pour éviter de perdre le sens des réalités, le policier se pointe enfin.

Je lui arrache quasiment le portrait des mains, marmonnant un vague merci. En prenant connaissance du visage de l'homme avant son opération, je manque de lâcher le papier de surprise. Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est une coïncidence, ça ne peut pas être lui…

Quoique ça expliquerait pourquoi il m'appelle par mon prénom, et pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression de le connaître.

Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit en secouant la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Il n'aurait pas fait ça…

Ryan se saisit du portrait, le scan, et le met en relation avec tous les détenus emprisonnés en il y a quatre ans, et évadés il y a peu. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas beaucoup, et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

Il me faut du temps pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe, il me faut du temps pour réaliser que je ne connais que trop bien ce nom.

Je pousse un cri de rage et je tape du poing dans le mur, ce qui provoque le craquement brutal de mes phalanges.

Mais la douleur ne m'atteint pas. Je suis trop en colère pour ça.

- Putain de merde ! Hurlais-je.

Castle surgit derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pleurant de rage, je me retourne vers lui.

- Ce nom, Connor Strosfild…

- Oui ? m'encourage-t-il, voyant que j'ai du mal à continuer.

- Je le connais. C'est le père de Rachel…

**Voilà tout le monde. Alors vous avez aimé? J'attends vos avis…**

**A bientôt :)**


	13. Chapter 13: déterrer le passé

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Avec cette fin de chapitre j'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder pour ne pas vous faire trop languir…**

**DrWeaver : ****Merci ! Pour la discussion Castle/Kate à propos de Rachel c'est dans ce chapitre !:D**

**Leonhugo : ****Merci ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir de savoir que vous aimez bien l'histoire :) Voilà la suite !**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci ! J'avais peur d'avoir trop abusé sur le moment où Kate s'inquiète pour Castle, j'avais peur que ça fasse trop cliché, alors je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Audrey1986 : ****Merci ! Voilà la suite ! )**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de vite poster pour ne pas vous faire attendre, avec une fin pareille ! :)**

**Seve2904 : ****Et non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une crise cardiaque ! Mais j'avoue qu'avec une fin pareille je l'ai cherché… :)**

**Justikiii : ****Merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voilà !:) (et encore une fois j'adore votre fic ! Mais je pense que je l'ai déjà dit…) :D**

**Audrey67100 : ****Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Guest : ****Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite ! )**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Ben tu vois que ton commentaire a fini par se poster ! Mais… J'ai réussi a échappé à ta tentative de meurtre, je suis trop forte ! Ça aurait vraiment été trop dommage de mourir avant d'avoir vu les amants de la bastille ! (Grâce à ça, je peux mourir en paix…) :D**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Merci pour ta review !;) Et oui, Beckett va devoir renouer avec son passé… Ça risque d'être douloureux pour elle… Voilà la suite !:)**

**Dorcasthe Best : ****Humm… ça c'est toi qui le dit bisounours que tu es la meilleure ! Ouais je sais je ne suis pas sympa… Tu devrais être habituée depuis le temps qu'on se connaît !XD Voilà la suite, j'ai pas trop tardé !**

**Voilà pour les remerciements ! Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : déterrer le passé

- Quoi ?! Bredouille-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

- C'est le père de Rachel… Répétais-je comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

Rick s'écarte de moi, comme si je lui faisais peur.

- Ce connard, qui a dealer, tuer une jeune femme, qui a tenté de me tuer, moi et ta fille par la même occasion, et qui a fait bien d'autre chose que je ne veux même pas savoir, est le père de Rachel ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- Rick ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça ! J'étais amoureuse de lui, tu entends ! C'était mon premier amour…

- Je pense que tu me dois des explications, m'interromps-t-il

- Pas ici, Rick. Sûrement pas ici ! pas devant tout le monde. Au loft, ce soir. En attendant, il faut retrouver ce connard.

Castle hoche la tête, mais je vois bien qu'il est en colère.

Comme si je l'avais fait exprès, de tomber amoureuse d'un criminel, franchement ! Comme si je savais qui il était vraiment, au plus profond de lui ! Si je l'avais su, c'est certain que j'aurais rompu tout de suite, je n'aurais jamais eu un enfant avec un homme de ce genre-là ! Pourquoi Rick ne veut pas comprendre ça ?

Je me retourne vers Les Gras, qui sont évidemment en train de nous dévisager. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ne pourraient pas se mêler de leurs affaires une fois de temps en temps ?

Je sais en formulant cette pensée que j'ai tords. On est comme une famille. C'est normal pour eux de vouloir savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- On a une adresse ? Quelque chose au nom de Connor Strosfild ? Dis-je en rassemblant toutes mes forces pour ne pas frapper de nouveau dans le mur en prononçant ce nom.

Le nom d'une personne qu'à un moment j'ai aimé. Le nom d'une personne dont je n'ai jamais réellement su la personnalité. Le nom du père de ma fille…

Esposito se retourne face à l'écran et lance une recherche Google au nom de l'homme qui nous a agressés.

Une page internet s'ouvre. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui est écrit dessus, mais je commence à m'inquiéter lorsqu' Esposito fronce les sourcils, l'air préoccupé.

- Qu''est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

Mon équipier ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il prend le temps de relire une deuxième fois le texte affiché pour être bien sûr d'avoir tout compris. Puis il se retourne vers moi.

- Beckett… Commence-t-il, mal à l'aise. D'après les archives de la prison, Connor Strosfild est mort peu après s'être échappé, c'est-à-dire il y a deux mois. On a jamais retrouvé son corps, parce qu'il s'est apparemment noyé dans l'Hudson River. On a rouvert l'enquête et en examinant ses empreintes, on a découvert l'identité d'un autre prisonnier, Douglas McGregor, incarcéré en 1995 à l'âge de 18 ans pour possession de drogue, qui avait apparemment exactement les mêmes empreintes que Strosfild. Lui aussi s'est échappé. Puis il s'est évanouit dans la nature, on a jamais plus entendu parler de lui, et on a jamais revu son visage.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, dis-je en niant l'évidence. Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ?

- Que lorsque vous avez rencontré Connor Strosfild, il avait déjà changé d'identité, et il s'était déjà fait refaire le visage. Que la vraie identité de Connor Strosfild est Douglas McGregor.

Je reste quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est absurde ! Si c'était vrai, comment est-ce possible qu'on n'ait pas vu la similitude entre les empreintes de Connor et de Douglas lorsqu'il s'est fait incarcéré en 2009 ?

- D'après ce qui est écrit, il a affirmé aux policiers avoir un jumeau prénommé Douglas McGregor. Je ne sais pas comment les enquêteurs de l'époque ont pu gober ça, parce que techniquement, même les vrais jumeaux n'ont pas leurs empreintes identiques. Les officiers étaient des incapables, ou bien ils avaient envie de boucler cette enquête, ou encore ils peuvent avoir été corrompus, que sais-je ? En tous les cas, ils n'y ont pas fait attention.

C'est comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Le choc est grand, énorme, presque insurmontable.

- Donc ce que tu essaie de me dire, c'est que…

- C'est que Connor Strosfild n'était déjà pas sa vraie identité. Et, croyez-moi je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, qu'il vous a trompé en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autres.

J'ai du mal à comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Dans ma tête, je commence à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, je commence à comprendre comment ça s'est vraiment déroulé…

Connor ne m'a jamais aimé comme moi je l'ai aimé. Il s'est juste servi de moi pour retrouver une vie normale et pouvoir continuer bien tranquillement à dealer sa came. C'est pour ça qu'il a paniqué quand il a su que j'étais enceinte. Un enfant aurait gâché tous ces plans. Il est parti en France pendant quelques temps. Peut-être s'est-il servi d'une autre femme crédule comme moi pour continuer sa petite affaire en toute discrétion ? Puis un jour, il s'est sûrement dit que sa fille pourrait lui être d'une grande aide pour dealer. Il est revenu à New-York, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Il s'est retrouvé enfermé une deuxième fois, s'est échappé à nouveau, a simulé sa propre mort, et puis il s'est de nouveau fait opérer pour changer de visage et être incognito. Et il a de nouveau changé de nom. Résultat ? On n'a aucun moyen de le retrouver.

Je soupire. J'ai l'impression que le sol va se dérober sous mes pieds, j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Je vacie et manque de tomber, mais Castle me retient dans ma chute.

Connor ne m'a jamais aimé… et je me suis laissé avoir. Et maintenant, on est tous en danger, Rachel, Castle, moi. Par ma faute, parce que, comme le dit si bien le proverbe, l'amour rend aveugle.

- Beckett… Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, me conseille Ryan. On s'occupe de l'enquête. Vous reviendrez lorsque vous vous en sentirez capable. En attendant, allez-vous reposer, vous en avez besoin…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de riposter que Castle m'entraîne déjà vers l'ascenseur. Et je n'ai vraiment pas la force de résister.

* * *

Le trajet se passe comme dans un rêve. De retour au loft, chez Castle, je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil repliant mes jambes sous mon menton et les entourant de mes bras comme pour me constituer une carapace, comme pour me protéger…

Castle me tire de mes pensées en me tendant une tasse de thé.

- J'ai pensé à te faire du café, mais je crois que la caféine n'est pas vraiment ce qui te convient pour l'instant…

Je lui souris pour le remercier et saisit la tasse de ma main gauche, la main avec laquelle j'ai frappé sur le mur toute à l'heure. Presque aussitôt, je gémis et pose le mug sur la table basse pour ne pas le casser. En examinant mes doigts de plus près, je constate que mon index et mon majeur sont gonflés et légèrement bleus. Il ne manquait plus que ça, des doigts cassés.

Castle me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais que tu devrais passer des radios pour ta main…

J'élude ses paroles d'un geste. Je déteste les hôpitaux, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner. En plus, si Gates l'apprends, je suis sûre qu'elle me privera de terrain. Et je ne voudrais ça pour rien au monde, surtout pas pour l'instant :

- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une entorse, dis-je pour le rassurer. Je me ferais un bandage tout à l'heure. En attendant assieds-toi. Je crois qu'on doit parler, tous les deux.

Rick m'obéit, et attends mes explications. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

- Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu sois fâché, mais si j'avais su qui était vraiment Connor- Ou plutôt Douglas- Je peux te jurer que jamais je ne serais restée avec lui !

Castle m'arrête d'un geste. Il me regarde comme si j'avais dit une grosse bêtise. Je le dévisage sans comprendre.

- Mais enfin, Kate ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'en veux parce que tu as aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant moi, parce que tu as eu un enfant avec lui ? Tu ne me connais pas encore, après toutes ces années ?

- Mais… Pourquoi tu es en colère, alors ? Demandais-je naïvement.

- Kate, je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je me doutais bien que tu étais déjà tombée amoureuse avant moi ! Et puis ça aurait été bête de t'en vouloir pour ça, parce que moi aussi j'ai aimé des femmes avant toi. Même si c'était très différent, c'était aussi passionnel avec Meredith et Gina qu'avec toi. Et puis moi aussi j'ai une fille. Et heureusement que tu ne m'en veux pas parce que j'avais une vie avant de te rencontrer ! Alors pourquoi moi je t'en voudrais ? Non, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. En fait je suis blessé. Blessé parce que tu ne m'a pas fait assez confiance pour me confier cette partie de ta vie. Et je sais, parce que je te connais, que c'est sûrement la partie la plus importante de ta vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça avant. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Parce que moi je n'ai jamais autant fait confiance à quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

Touchée par ce monologue, je prends le temps de chercher les mots juste pour lui répondre. Pour ne pas le blesser. Pour enfin lui dire la vérité. Pour enfin arrêté de mentir à celui que j'aime.

- J'avais peur, Rick. J'avais tellement peur. Tellement peur que tu ne me vois plus comme avant après que tu ais su ce que j'avais fait à Rachel. Je l'ai abandonné justement parce que je l'aimais. Pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure qu'avec moi. Je glissais vers le fond, Castle. Je suis vraiment tombée très bas. Et je voulais que Rachel sois heureuse, même si finalement ça n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Mais j'avais si peur que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi après t'avoir avoué cette partie de ma vie. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'aimes plus…

Rick se lève et vient se rassoir à côté de moi. Nous gardons longtemps le silence, sans que ce ne soit gênant. Puis il finit par murmurer :

- Je t'aimerais toujours Kate. Ça ne changera jamais.

Nous commençons à nous embrasser, d'abord tendrement et puis plus passionnément. Castle glisse sa main sous mon t-shirt, ce qui m'arrache un frisson lorsque sa peau rentre en contact avec la mienne.

Juste au moment où les choses commencent à prendre une tournure intéressante, un bruit à l'étage nous fait sursauter.

Nous nous écartons brusquement l'un de l'autre, et je tends l'oreille pour tenter d'identifier le son.

Il se reproduit une deuxième fois. Comme un bruit de pas. Le parquet craque.

- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? Demandais-je inquiète

- Pas à ce que je sache.

Le bruit se manifeste une troisième fois. Je me saisis de mon arme et m'éloigne de Castle pour m'approcher des escaliers.

- Kate…

Je l'arrête d'un geste, lui faisant signe de se taire. Doucement, je gravis les marches en prenant garde à ne pas trop trahir ma présence. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, je m'arrête et écoute de nouveau pour essayer de voir d'où provient le bruit.

Après quelques instants, je parviens à comprendre que le son vient de la chambre d'Alexis, à l'université en ce moment.

Je colle mon oreille à la porte. Une respiration haletante se fait entendre. La lampe est allumée. Doucement, je tourne la poignée, entrebâille la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand et de crier :

- NYPD ! Plus personne ne bouge !

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'attends vos avis par review !**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: tromperies

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui c'est congé alors j'écris !**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ) Contente que tu aies aimé la conversation qu'ils ont eu ) Et oui, même si je sais que c'est sadique, ça m'amuse de laisser du suspens ) Je sais, je ne suis pas sympa… XD**

**PS : Je rajouterais un mot pour toi en bas de page mais pas maintenant parce que ça gâcherais la surprise )**

**Audrey1986 : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ) Voilà la suite )**

**Rosmary Jack : ****Haha parce qu'en fait je n'étais pas ta cible ! Un jour je trouverais ce que tu as réellement fait… :D Ben comment tu sais que Kate est mon mentor ? Je crois que je te ne l'ai jamais dit (LOL !) Oui je me suis revue un peu chez moi ) (NYPD ! Que personne ne bouge ! On aurait dû filmer quand j'ai dit ça, ça aurait fait le buzz sur internet ))**

**PS : Ah ! Si tu fais souffrir Kévin je ne t'arrêterais pas, c'est légitime )**

**PS2 : Oui ! Je peux mourir en paix !**

**PS3 : En rouge et blanc j'inventerais le printemps… Pour un nouveau monde, pour un nouveau monde, écrire l'histoire dans les couleurs de l'espoir…**

**Je suis FAAAAAANNNN !;)**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****Merci, ça me fait plaisir :D Voilà la suite, et j'espère que votre suite arrivera vite D**

**DrWeaver : ****Merci pour ta review ) J'avais peur qu'en rallongeant la discussion Kate/Rick ça tire un peu dans la longueur :) Et tu verras si c'est Rachel dans la chambre ou pas )**

**PS : Oups pour la faute d'orthographe, je suis franchement désolée… C'est bête parce que c'est deux lettres mais ça change complètement la signification XD. On va mettre ça sur le compte du fait que c'était le chapitre 13… Non, en fait on va dire que c'est parce que je ne suis juste pas douée (on me le dit souvent XD)! :D En tout cas merci de m'avoir prévenue )**

**Guest : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de poster vite )**

**Seve2904 : ****Je sais que je suis sadique, mais je t'en supplie, ne refait pas une crise cardiaque ! Trois ça fait beaucoup quand même ) En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire )**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Merci pour ta review ! C'est bizarre, vous pariez tous sur le fait que c'est Rachel dans la chambre d'Alexis… Tu verras bien qui c'est dans ce chapitre !;D**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci ! T'es le troisième à parier sur le fait que c'est Rachel dans la chambre… Tu verras bien si c'est elle !:D Voilà la suite )**

**CastleFan : ****Merci ! Contente que tu aimes le suspense à la fin ! :D Voilà la suite )**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : tromperies

- NYPD, plus personne ne bouge !

Le cri meurt dans ma gorge avant que j'aie prononcé tous les mots. Abasourdie par ce que je vois, je reste quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, comme une idiote, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors que la seule chose que je devrais faire est de partir.

Une tête rousse qui en m'apercevant se lève d'un bon, toujours habillée pour mon plus grand soulagement. Accompagnée d'un garçon. Heureusement que je ne suis pas arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, ça aurait été bien pire.

- Kate, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande Alexis, l'air embarrassée.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je en retour.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ma chambre.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être à l'université ?

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne, répond-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Le problème ce n'est pas moi, c'est ton père. Il est en bas. On a cru qu'il y a avait un rôdeur dans la maison…

La jeune fille n'écoute même pas la dernière partie de ma phrase. Paniquée, elle fait signe au garçon de se cacher dans le placard.

Il s'avance vers la porte, mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

- Pas là ! Dis-je, me doutant bien que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

J'avoue que je mets un peu de mon expérience personnel dans ce sentiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que Castle m'ordonne de me cacher dans son placard après notre première nuit.

Le garçon dodeline de la tête, ne sachant pas très bien qui écouter.

J'essaie de trouver une autre solution, lorsque j'entends des pas derrière moi. Trop tard.

Castle doit bien se douter que maintenant qu'Alexis est à l'université elle couche avec des garçons. Mais le voir en vrai le chamboulerait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande-t-il en surgissant derrière moi.

En voyant Alexis, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, tout de suite effacé par la vue du jeune homme à côté de sa fille.

- Tu ne… Commence-t-il.

- Ils révisaient ensemble, dis-je en faisant une grimace, sachant très bien que je ne suis pas crédible.

- En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, ajoute Alexis pour le convaincre.

Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais je l'arrête d'un geste. Un bruit dans le salon me fait tendre l'oreille. Des bruits de pas.

Je soupire ? C'est peut-être encore une fausse alerte. Je décide quand même d'aller vérifier. Pour être sûre.

- Restez-là, ordonnais-je aux gens présents dans la chambre.

Je descends les marches, mais je suis ralentie dans mon élan par une voix familière qui m'appelle :

- Beckett ? Castle ? Vous êtes là ?

C'est la voix d'Esposito. Je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou si j'ai rêvé, alors je descends les escaliers jusqu'au salon pour en être quitte.

Esposito et Ryan sont bien debout au milieu de la pièce, et ils m'appellent.

Je pose mon arme sur le comptoir de la cuisine, estimant que je n'en aurais plus besoin, et je m'avance vers eux, troublée par leur présence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Les Gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites au milieu du salon de Castle ? et comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Merci pour l'accueil, Grommelle Ryan, un sourire en coin. Vous nous avez envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'il y avait du nouveau sur l'enquête, vous avez oublié ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais appelé, répondis-je sans comprendre.

- Hey Beckett ! C'est un peu jeune pour avoir des pertes de mémoires, vous ne trouvez pas ? Se moque Esposito.

- Je vous assure que je ne vous ai jamais envoyé quoi que ce soit, affirmais-je en tâtant ma poche pour prendre mon portable.

Malheureusement, je ne sens pas la bosse familière de mon GSM dans la poche de mon jeans. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il m'arrive. Suis-je vraiment en train de perdre la tête ?

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demande une voix d'homme moqueuse derrière mon dos.

Voix qui est instantanément suivie par le bruit d'une porte qu'on verrouille.

Je pivote pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Devant moi, une vision d'horreur qui me fige sur place.

Le jeune homme qui était avec Alexis tout à l'heure tient d'une main mon portable en le secouant pour me narguer, et de l'autre mon flingue, avec lequel il menace Castle et sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de laisser ton arme sur la table de la cuisine, tu sais ? N'importe qui pourrait s'en emparer…

Je me maudis intérieurement. Je ne me sépare jamais de mon arme d'habitude. Pourquoi l'ais-je donc fais aujourd'hui, juste le jour où il ne fallait pour rien au monde que je le fasse ? Mauvais tour du destin ou distraction de ma part, qu'importe. Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent.

- Mon portable… Murmurais-je.

J'aurais juré ne pas l'avoir quitté.

- Oh, un vieux tour qu'un ami qu'on a en commun m'a appris. Le Rapace, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demande-t-il sans attendre de réponse de ma part.

Il sait très bien que je le connais. Il est envoyé par Connor, ou Douglas, pour nous tuer, tous. On est devenu bien trop encombrant. On sait bien trop de chose.

- D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour, ajoute-t-il en nous faisant reculer vers le fauteuil et en nous obligeant à nous asseoir.

Ainsi, nous sommes totalement à sa merci. Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de nous.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, incapable de prononcer un autre mot.

Mais je sais très bien quelle est la réponse. Je veux juste l'entendre prononcée. Pour me faire une raison. Pour pouvoir accepter que le type avec qui j'ai eu un enfant n'était pas celui que je croyais. Qu'il s'est juste servit de moi. Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Castle, assis à ma droite, pose la main sur mon genou pour me réconforter. Je lutte pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur mon visage.

Des larmes de tristesse, bien sûr, mais aussi des larmes de colère, pas seulement contre Connor, mais aussi contre moi. Pour ne pas avoir su voir qui il était vraiment. Pour avoir été trop crédule. Mais aussi des larmes d'émotions. Parce que c'est dans des moments pareils, par des petits gestes aussi insignifiant qu'une caresse sur ma joue, ou qu'une pression sur mon épaule que je vois que Castle m'aime aussi fort que moi je l'aime.

Moi je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas craquer. Pas devant lui. Je dois rester forte.

- Pourquoi ? Répète-t-il en partant d'un grand éclat de rire. Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Parce que vous en savez trop. Tu es une trop bonne flic, Kate. Ça t'a conduit à ta perte.

Je frisonne. Il a quelque chose dans le regard qui me met mal à l'aise. Une lueur d'intelligence mêlée à de la folie. Et ce cocktail ne fait jamais bon ménage…

- Avant de vous tuer, je vais me présenter. C'est toujours mieux pour vous de savoir qui vous a tiré dessus. Et vous pourrez venir me hanter, quand vous serez tous morts. Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! Dit-il en partant dans un grand éclat de rire. Je ne vous donnerais pas mon vrai nom, mais le surnom que m'a donné Le Rapace. On m'appelle Le Renard. Parce que j'arrive à berner tout le monde, et que je suis rusé. Par exemple, j'ai réussi à te berner toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Alexis. C'était facile, mais je suis navré de devoir en finir avec toi. Tu es gentille et sexy. Dommage que tu sois si naïve !

La jeune fille baisse la tête en piquant un fard. Castle, rouge de colère, hurle :

- Ne vous aviser plus jamais de parler de ma fille en ces termes !

- Sinon quoi ? Réplique Le Renard. Tu vas me tuer ? C'est plutôt moi qui suis en position de force, tu ne crois pas ?

Rick n'ajoute plus rien. Il se fait à l'évidence. Plus moyen de s'en sortir cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus ni le courage, ni la force, ni l'opportunité de jouer une seconde fois ma super flic. On va mourir ici.

Mes pensées se tournent tout de suite vers Rachel. Ets-ce que Le Rapace est en train de s'en prendre à elle, en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi à peur comme moi j'ai peur ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi pense à moi ?

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, Kate. Tu penses à Rachel, n'es-ce pas ? A ta fille. C'est dommage, quand même. Quelle bien triste histoire. Vous venez juste de vous vous retrouver que vous devez déjà vous séparer.

Alexis ouvre la bouche, incrédule. Elle n'a jamais entendu parler de Rachel. C'est une première pour elle.

- Tu… Tu as une fille ? Bredouille-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, et la jeune fille ne rajoute rien. De toute façon c'est la fin.

- Le Rapace s'occupe d'elle en ce moment même. Mais il ne va pas tout de suite la tuer, non. Il va d'abord la faire souffrir, pour qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait, la garce ! Je crois qu'il vient juste de se rendre à l'hôpital, se faisant passer pour un membre de la famille. Il est arrivé dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de crier qu'il l'en a empêché en lui enfonçant un bout de tissus à l'intérieur de la bouche pour qu'à chaque inspiration elle s'étouffe un peu plus. Puis il l'a amenée ni vu ni connu à sa voiture. Et là il a démarré. Il l'a conduite à un endroit où elle va souffrir. A un endroit d'où elle ne sortira pas vivante.

Je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge. Ça ne ferait qu'avancer l'heure de notre exécution.

- Où ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire. Il se fait tard, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Assez discuté, il est plus que temps.

Et il pointe le flingue dans ma direction.

* * *

**Voilà. Encore une fois je sais que c'est sadique, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi )**

**A ****CrazySerie76 : ****Je ne sais pas comment tu as deviné pour Alexis dans la chambre, mais en tout cas félicitations XD. Ça c'est de la télépathie… Tu m'avais caché que tu avais des superpouvoirs, Lol :)**

**A bientôt )**


	15. Chapter 15:piégé

**Coucou tout le monde !:D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, vous êtes géniaux )**

**Castlefan : ****Ah ben je vois ça que tu es fidèle au poste ! Je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise ) Merci !**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Sérieux ? T'as un esprit Castleien ? C'est la classe !;) Merci, et oui je sais je suis sadique ) **

**Rosmary Jack : ****Merci pour ta review ! Mais avise toi une seule fois d'encore me traiter de manipulatrice, et je te découpe en morceaux !;) ben voilà la suite, tu vas être contente !;)**

**PS1 : Je ne rajouterais rien, je suis déçue )**

**PS2 : Hum, oui la schizophrénie est généralement un problème… Mais pas pour toi, je t'aime bien comme ça !;D**

**PS3 : Tu sais ils vont tout casser, on est pas aidé, mon Dieu que les grands sont bêtes ! (on va vraiment faire cette chanson en entier parce que ça devient bizarre D)**

**Guest : ****Merci Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ! Voilà la suite D**

**Audrey67100 : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite !;)**

**Audrey1986 : ****Merci, ça me fait super plaisir )**

**Seve2904 :**** Encore une crise cardiaque ! Oui, j'avoue j'aime bien t'en faire faire ) Merci pour ta review !;)**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Ne te tracasses pas, tu n'es pas la seule à t'être trompée ) Et puis c'est Kate, elle va bien trouver un moyen de se sortir de là ) Merci en tout cas )**

**DrWeaver : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ) Et tu supposes bien, parce que sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite )**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****Merci ! Je sais je suis toujours aussi sadique ) Voilà la suite )**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci !Oui je suis sadique et j'assume complètement ) Voilà la suite !;)**

**Lille76 (2) : ****Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ) Voici la suite )**

**Bonne lecture !:)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Piégé

Par un jeu de lumière, le canon de l'arme, de mon arme, brille de la pénombre ambiante. Je frisonne. Je ne peux quand même pas mourir comme ça ! J'ai survécu à une balle dans le cœur, j'ai faillis me faire dévorée par un tigre, j'ai survécu à des heures passées des une chambre froide, et je vais mourir, maintenant, dans l'appartement de Castle, avec tous les gens que j'aime, tuée par un complice du père de ma fille ?

Non, je ne peux pas finir comme ça. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là ! De nous sortir de là. Et il faut que j'aie sauver Rachel !

Malheureusement, il est déjà trop tard. Je vois le doigt du Renard appuyer sur la détente, de plus en plus. Je le fixe dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas détourner le regard. Je veux être forte jusqu'au bout. Et je veux qu'il voie l'étincelle de la vie s'éteindre dans mon regard.

Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, rien ne se produit. L'homme appuie une deuxième fois sur la gâchette, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus de munitions. Il secoue le flingue comme si ça servait à quelque chose, et il jure à plusieurs reprises. Puis il part dans un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est pas très professionnel de ta part de laisser ton arme non chargée ! Mais ça va vous accorder encore quelques minutes de vie !

Je me demande moi-même comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait plus de munitions. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, car comme il l'a dit, ça me laisse encore quelques secondes de marge avant qu'il ne nous tue.

Quelques secondes qui peuvent s'avérer décisive.

J'élabore presque instantanément un plan. Je sais ce que je dois faire pour nous sauver.

Comme je m'y attendais, le Renard me demande :

- Où sont les recharges ?

Je lui désigne un tiroir de la cuisine, qui contient tout sauf des recharges.

- Gare à toi si tu me mens, déclare-t-il un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Je frisonne mais reste sur ma position. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver de pire que de mourir de tout façon ?

Le Renard me fixe, puis me tourne le dos pour fouiller dans le tiroir.

Je me lève d'un bond sans plus réfléchir. C'est notre dernière chance de survivre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, je suis assise à califourchon sur son dos, l'immobilisant. Il pousse un cri de douleur lorsque je lui tords le bras en arrière.

- Salope ! Hurle-t-il.

- La ferme ! Répondis-je sur le même ton. Castle ! Appelais-je.

Rick, qui n'a rien raté de la scène, s'approche de moi.

- En d'autres circonstances j'aurais été jaloux, vu la façon dont tu es positionnée… Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Je roule des yeux. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter.

- Rick ! Les menottes ! Dans la table de nuit !

Castle s'exécute. Le Renard se tortille dans tous les sens mais j'arrive à le contrôler.

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas empirer ton cas !

Il s'arrête dans la seconde. Il pense sûrement que je vais le tuer. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Il m'est d'une trop grande aide.

Castle apparaît quelques minutes plus tard, les menottes dans une main, ma recharge de balle dans l'autre.

- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais peut-être besoin…

Je lui souris pour le remercier. J'oblige le Renard à se lever et je le traîne jusqu'au radiateur, où je l'attache. Puis je me mets debout, le surplombant.

Il fait moins le malin à présent. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il me fait penser à un petit garçon effrayé. J'ai pitié de lui pendant un instant, puis je me ressaisis. Ne pas flancher. Comme il est là, il me dira tout ce que je veux savoir.

- Alors, c'est qui qui est en position de force maintenant ? Demandais-je, narquoise, en braquant mon flingue franchement rechargé sur lui.

Je n'ai pas enlevé la sécurité, mais il n'est pas censé le savoir. Ce serait trop bête de le tuer maintenant, il est ma seule chance de retrouver Rachel.

- Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais, et tout se passera bien, d'accord ?

- Non ! Hurle-t-il.

C'est moins facile que ce que je n'avais pensé.

- Si je parle, Le Rapace me tuera…

- Et si tu ne parles pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais…

- Vous n'oserez jamais…

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

J'appuie un peu sur la détente. Je vois de la terreur dans ses yeux.

Je m'en veux de lui faire ça. Il n'est pas méchant au fond, juste influençable. Et peut-être un petit peu dérangé mentalement…

- D'accord ! Capitule-t-il. D'accord, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voudrez savoir ! Mais vous devez me promettre une chose !

- Vas-y toujours…

- Quand je vous aurais tout dit, il faudra que vous me mettiez en prison pour très longtemps…

J'ai du mal à prendre vraiment conscience de ce que je viens d'entendre. Un criminel qui me demande de le mettre en prison ? C'est une première !

Castle répond avant moi :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Je veux que vous me mettiez en taule ! sinon Le Rapace me tuera !

- Réfléchis, dis-je pour le raisonner. Si on arrête Le Rapace, il ne te fera pas de mal…

- Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas… Murmure-t-il, dépité. Il enverra quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se vengera de moi.

Je soupire. Cet homme ne veut rien entendre.

- Très bien, on t'enverra en taule, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Et pour longtemps ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites, en fin de compte !

Je vois Le Renard pousser un soupir de soulagement, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Cet homme est décidément bien étrange…

- Où est Rachel, commençais-je.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Tu avais promis !

- Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont tous les deux, je vous dis !

Et je lis dans ses yeux qu'il ne ment pas. On n'est pas très avancé…

- Alors débrouille-toi pour savoir où est ma fille, c'est compris ! Sinon ça ira très mal pour toi !

L'homme essaye de soutenir mon regard, mais il baisse vite les yeux. Il a vraiment peur de moi.

- Passez-moi mon potable, finit-il par dire. Il est dans ma veste, mais je ne sais pas l'atteindre, vu que je suis attaché !

J'obéis, trouve le GSM. Il me fait signe de composer un numéro préenregistré dans son répertoire. Je m'exécute et mets sur haut-parleur

Une voix malheureusement bien trop familière raisonne à mes oreilles.

Je ne comprends pas encore comment j'ai pu me laisser mener en bateau durant tout ce temps. J'étais bien trop crédule à l'époque. Mais je l'aimais si fort…

- Salut Fox, dit la voix. T'as réussi ta mission ?

Le Renard se tourne vers moi, cherchant mon approbation. Je lui fais signe d'acquiescer.

- Très bien, répond Connor, le contentement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Vous avez la fille ?

- Oh que oui, répond-t-il. Je l'ai. Ecoute.

Des gémissements se font entendre à l'arrière-plan. Je tressaillis. Je l'aurais, je jure que je l'aurais. Je viendrais te sauver, Rachel. Je te le promets.

- Où est-ce que vous êtes. Je veux venir vous retrouver…

- Non, Fox. Ta mission est terminée. Je te ferais signe quand j'aurais de nouveau besoin de toi. Pour enterrer le corps de la gamine, par exemple…

Je me retiens d'hurler pour l'insulter. Comment ose-t-il ? J'arrive à me contrôler juste à temps. Ca ne ferait qu'accélérer l'exécution de Rachel.

- Je vous en prie, je veux vous aider… Je veux faire souffrir cette petite garce…

Le Renard me regarde droit dans les yeux en disant ça. Comme pour me défier. Encore une fois, je me retiens de le gifler.

Le Rapace marque un temps d'arrêt, il semble écouter. Je tente de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me faire remarquer, pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'on est en train de le piéger…

- Fox, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'entends des respirations derrière toi. Si tu me tends un piège, si cette salope de flic est derrière tout ça, je te jure que je te tuerais de mes propres mains !

L'homme déglutit péniblement. Il me jette un regard implorant, mais je lui fais signe de continuer à le mener en bateau.

- Putain ! Hurle-t-il. Elle n'est pas morte la Garce, elle respire encore ! Vous aviez raison quand vous aviez dit qu'elle était coriace ! Attendez deux minutes, je vais l'achever.

Je comprends le message. Je me retourne, et, jetant un coup d'œil navré à Rick, je tire dans le mur opposé, pour que Le Rapace croit que ce coup de feu m'ést destiné.

- Je te crois, Fox. Et puis, maintenant que tu me le dit c'est vrai que j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main pour faire souffrir la gamine. Pour qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait. L'adresse est a Midtown, sur la 14th rue. Le numéro 176. Un immeuble abandonné, on est dans la cave.

Je n'attends pas plus d'information. Je fais signe à Esposito et Castle de venir avec moi, et Ryan hoche la tête, comprenant que je veux qu'il reste avec Le Renard, et avec Alexis, qui n'a pas bougé depuis toute à l'heure, choquée par les événements qu'elle vient de subir.

* * *

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps a duré le trajet. Trop de temps à mon goût. Pendant ce temps, Rachel peut être en train de souffrir le martyre, juste parce qu'elle a été honnête, juste parce qu'elle est formidable.

Nous finissons par arriver à l'adresse indiquée. J'enfile mon gilet pare-balle. Il peut m'être utile. Je prends mon flingue, et sans même vérifier si Esposito assure bien mes arrières, je me précipite à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mes pas résonnent dans le silence ambiant, mais je m'en fous. Je m'en fous qu'il me repère. Il faut sauver Rachel, c'est le plus important.

Je m'arrête un instant. Castle et Espo font de même. J'entends une respiration haletante un étage en dessous. Et la course recommence.

Le Rapace doit nous avoir entendus, parce que quand j'arrive, il n'y a déjà plus personne dans la pièce. Je m'arrête, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Espo et Castle continue d'avancer. Je remarque que Rick tient un flingue en main.

Moi, je suis incapable d'avancer. Car je viens d'apercevoir quelque chose qui me glace le sang.

A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, une petite silhouette est étendue à même le sol. Du sang séché l'entoure. Elle est immobile.

Refusant de me rendre à l'évidence, je me précipite vers elle pour en avoir le cœur net. Pour peut-être voir de mes propres yeux ce qui va changer ma vie à tout jamais.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ) J'espère que ça vous a plus ! n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review )**

**A bientôt :)**


	16. Chapter 16: désespoir

**Salut tout le monde !:) Merci pour toutes vos reviews )**

**DrWeaver : ****Oui je sais, je suis sadique ) On me le dit souvent ) Merci pour ton commentaire, et je suis contente que ça te plaise !;)**

**Audrey1986 : ****Merci beaucoup !;) Je sais que je fais des fins sadiques, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…XD Voilà la suite !;)**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Oui je sais tu me l'as assez répété… :) Mais d'après quelqu'un qu'on connait toutes les deux, tu es la sadique et moi la folle :)**

**Ps : (Je suis déçue que le Ps un n'ai plus de suite. Mais bon, c'est la vie ! XD). Oui, je sais que tu es une psychopathe… ) Mais j'espère bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal !:)**

**Ps2 : Donnez-moi du bleu pour dessiner d'autres cieux, en rouge et blanc j'inventerais le printemps ) (Oui, c'est vrai que moi aussi je suis bizarre. Alors autant continuer sur notre délire :D)**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****Oui, je suis encore sadique. Mais je suis désolée, je trouve ça marrant ) Merci !**

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma fic te plaises ) Et félicitations ! Tu es la première personne à ne pas m'avoir dit que j'étais sadique !;)**

**Guest : ****Merci ! Voilà la suite !:)**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Je sais, je suis cruelle… Mais de là à la tuer, je ne sais pas ) Tu le verras dans ce chapitre :)**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Ouais, Beckett c'est une ninja !:) Une fin de chapitre non-sadique ? Voyons voir… Ce n'est pas prévu au programme pour le moment :) Sérieux ? Tu élabores les mêmes théories que Castle dans ta tête ? Ça doit être trop marrant ) !**

**Seve2904 : ****La faire mourir serait injuste c'est vrai… :) Mais tu verras si c'est le cas ou non dans ce chapitre :)**

**Adrian009 : ****Je pense que la fin de chapitre non sadique n'arrivera jamais :) Merci en tout cas )**

**Castlefan : ****Contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir :) Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre… :)**

**Caskett33 : ****Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes mon écriture !:) Voilà la suite )**

**Bonne lecture !XD**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : désespoir

Rachel est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'agenouille près d'elle, pensant qu'il est déjà trop tard.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle est non seulement en vie, mais elle est aussi consciente. Je pousse un cri victorieux et ma fille lève les yeux vers moi.

Son beau visage et défiguré par la douleur et la souffrance. Elle a un cocard à l'œil droit, la partie droite de sa figure est gonflée, et elle à la lèvre éclatée. Il doit lui avoir shooté dedans. Mais elle est en vie, c'est la principal.

Je pense n'avoir jamais ressentis un tel soulagement de ma vie. Le soulagement de savoir mon enfant en vie. Ça aurait été trop injuste qu'elle meurt maintenant. Pas alors qu'on vient de se retrouver.

Tout en composant le 911, je murmure une prière. Je ne crois pas pourtant, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, je cherche à m'accrocher à quelque chose de rassurant.

J'ai arrêté de croire le jour où ma mère a été poignardée dans cette ruelle. Le jour où ma vie a basculée, le jour où je me suis refermée sur moi-même.

Pendant que le téléphone sonne, je caresse le front de ma fille pour la rassurer. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle tente de prononcer quelqu'un chose et c'est au terme d'une bataille livrée contre son corps meurtrit qu'elle arrive à murmurer :

- Maman…

- Rachel ne parle pas. Ne te fatigue pas…

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle semble vouloir finir sa phrase à tout prix :

- Merci, maman…

- Chuuut… Lui dis-je en continuant à passer ma main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. On va te sortir de là. Je te le promets…

« maman… ». Je ne veux pas lui montrer que ce seul petit mot m'a bouleversé. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne jamais l'entendre. En entrant à la police, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Pourquoi plonger un petit être sans défense dans ce monde de fous ? Mais ce mot me chamboule toute entière. Je ne peux pas croire à ce que je viens d'entendre.

Quelqu'un fini enfin par décrocher. A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends une voix de femme calme et posée.

- Quelle est la raison de votre appel ? me demande-t-elle.

- Je suis en présence d'une jeune fille qui s'est fait torturer, et…

- Elle s'est faite torturer, vous dites ?

- Oui, et je suis arrivée à l'instant. Elle est consciente…

- Quelle sont ses blessures ?

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas médecin, je n'ai aucune idée de l'ampleur des dégâts, c'est compris ? Dis-je, exaspérée. Mais vous allez venir tout de suite, je suis Lieutenant de police et je…

A ce moment-là, les yeux révulsés, Rachel est prise de spasmes. J'ai peur pendant un instant qu'il s'agisse de convulsions, puis je comprends qu'elle a des haut-le-cœur comme on me l'a appris lors de mes stages de secouristes, je la tourne vivement sur le côté pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe.

Ma fille crache du sang. Ce qui me semble des litres et des litres de sang.

- Putain ! hurlais-je, affolée, ne sachant que faire.

- Pardon ? Demande la voix au bout du fil d'un air outré.

- Mais non, pas vous ! C'est ma fille ! Elle est en train de cracher du sang et…

Je m'arrête nette. Je sais ce qu'elle a.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, dis-je sèchement. Vous allez venir ici immédiatement, c'est compris ?

- Madame, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait d'autres cas plus urgents…

- Plus urgents qu'une hémorragie interne ? Hurlais-je en colère. Ses côtes doivent être cassée, et l'une d'entre elle à transpercée le poumon, je pense. Alors vous allez venir ici tout de suite ! Elle risque de mourir !

La femme semble prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- Il nous faut l'adresse…

Je la lui donne tout de suite. Elle me dit qu'ils arriveront d'ici quelques minutes avant de raccrocher, mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre. Ca me détruirait complètement.

En regardant le corps décharné de ma fille, je me jure que quel que soit l'issue de cette affaire, je me vengerais de Connor. Je le tuerais, s'il le faut j'irais en prison et détruirait ma carrière. Mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir comme ça. Je lui ferais payer d'avoir fait du mal à ma fille. A notre fille…

J'entends une sirène dehors. Ils sont arrivés vite. J'abandonne une seconde ma fille pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée et pour montrer le chemin aux ambulanciers. Et c'est comme si on me déchirait le cœur.

En quelques secondes, je suis revenue, accompagnée de deux hommes portant une civière. Entre temps, Rachel s'est évanouie. Je m'approche d'elle et j'entends avec soulagement le souffle rauque de sa respiration. Elle n'est pas morte. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Je laisse les ambulanciers emmener ma fille, mais je ne les suis pas. Je compte bien rattraper Le Rapace. Le faire payer. Même si je dois y laisser la vie…

J'envoie un message à Ryan pour qu'il se rende à l'hôpital au chevet de Rachel, avec Alexis. Le Renard peut rester tout seul au loft. Il n'a aucun moyen de s'échapper, de toute façon.

Je regarde la civière transportant Rachel s'éloigner. Ce n'est que quand je l'ai perdue de vue que je tourne lentement les talons. Je vais tuer Connor. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Doucement, je sors mon arme. J'avance dans le couloir sombre. J'atteins une intersection. J'entends au loin la voix d'Esposito crier « RAS ! ». J'arrive à déterminer de quel couloir elle vient je décide d'emprunter le deuxième. Le Rapace en trop intelligent, il les aura entendus arriver. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est quelque part, il suffit de le trouver. Et je vais le trouver.

Je rencontre encore plusieurs intersections dans cette cave, et je choisis mon chemin à l'intuition. Et si l'intuition d'une mère était plus forte que tout ?

J'arrive dans un endroit encore plus sombre que les autres. C'est à peine si je peux voir où je pose les pieds. Je suis une légère lueur qui provient d'une trappe d'aération dans le plafond.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. Je le sens

Derrière une caisse, j'aperçois une ombre. Elle bouge. Je m'avance tout doucement. C'est en sursautant que je constate que ce n'est qu'un rat.

Cette coïncidence me fait sourire. Pendant une seconde, je me rappelle la nuit dans la fameuse « maison hantée », avec Castle.

Mais mon sourire s'évanouit vite, et je suis ramenée à la réalité par quelqu'un qui surgit derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'on m'empoigne par la gorge pour m'étrangler. J'essaye de résister, mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas longtemps.

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix qui me parle. Mais je savais déjà bien avant ça qui c'était.

- Alors, Kate ? On se sent moins forte à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as étonnée, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives à déjouer mes plans comme ça. Mais maintenant c'est la fin. Tu vas aller rejoindre Rachel en enfer !

- Rachel n'est pas morte ! M'exclamais-je d'une voix étouffée.

- Pas encore. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Je l'ai bien amochée, n'est-ce pas ?

J'essaie de lui donner un coup dans l'entrejambe, mais il voit venir mon attaque, et fait un bond en arrière pour l'éviter, ce qui a pour effet de m'étrangler encore plus.

- Hey ! Tu aimes bien ce coup-là il me semble ! Se moque-t-il. Une fois, pas deux. Il est temps d'en finir maintenant…

Il accentue sa pression. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je sens que c'est la fin…

Au moment où l'espoir s'en va, j'entends une voix que je ne croyais plus jamais entendre. La voix de Rick.

- Mais enfin ! Hurle-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais j'entends un bruit sourd, et juste avant de basculer sur le sol, Le Rapace m'envoie contre le mur opposé. Ma tête heurte violemment la paroi. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre une voix affolée hurler :

- Kate !

Puis tout devient noir…

* * *

Je suis à l'hôpital. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu atterrir-là. Tout le monde est présent et Castle est à mes côtés. Il pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur mon genou, je lui souris, un sourire triste.

J'ai si peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Si c'est le cas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Jamais…

Des dizaines de malades circulent devant nos yeux. Je détourne le regard. Je hais les hôpitaux.

Un homme en blouse blanche apparaît. Je me lève, espérant que c'est pour donner des nouvelles de Rachel, qu'il est là pour me dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, que ma fille va bien, qu'elle est saine et sauf…

Mais le médecin se dirige vers une autre famille. Je ne peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais je vois le regard de celle qui doit être la mère s'illuminer. Elle se jette dans les bras de son mari. J'aimerais tellement être à sa place en ce moment.

Enfin, après une interminable attente, une femme blonde s'approche de nous.

- Vous êtes les parents de Rachel ? demande-t-elle en nous serrant la main à tour de rôle.

J'acquiesce. Castle ne la contredis pas.

- Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça mais…

Je ne veux pas connaître la suite de sa phrase. Je sais très bien quelle en est l'issue.

- … Mais Rachel n'a pas survécu, c'est fini, continue-t-elle froidement sans tenir compte de mon regard suppliant.

J'ai du mal à comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Lorsque l'information arrive enfin à mon cerveau, je m'écroule à genoux, incapable de tenir debout.

Ses derniers mots raisonnent dans ma tête « c'est fini, c'est fini, c'est fini… »

Je m'attends à sentir la main chaude et réconfortante de Castle sur mon épaule mais rien ne vient.

Je finis par entendre un rire. Un rire que je ne connais que trop bien.

Surprise, je lève les yeux vers le médecin, et je constate qu'elle a les mêmes yeux que Le Rapace…

* * *

Je me réveille en sueur et en sursaut dans une chambre d'hôpital…

* * *

**Voilà, désolée pour la fin sadique ) Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… )**

**Merci à ****Rosemary Jack**** pour le gros délire élaboré sur les marches de l'école que j'ai fini par intégrer à l'histoire… :)**

**A bientôt j'espère )**


	17. Chapter 17 : réveil difficile

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !:)**

**Audrey 1986 : ****Merci ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Voilà la suite :D**

**PS : même si on te prend pour une tarée c'est drôle quand même )**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Peut-être que tu as été une super amie je ne sais pas… :) Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui allait se passer mais apparemment t'as oublié alors… Ben tu redécouvriras ! :)**

**PS1 : Héhohéhohé, les aristos s'entêtent à ne laisser que des miettes :D **

**PS2 : LOUIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS ! :D**

**PS3 : Moi aussi mon papa c'est Pierre Martinet… :D**

**DrWeaver : ****Haha, tu verras si c'est vraiment un cauchemar… Des menaces ? (t'es pas la seule à m'en avoir fait. En même temps je l'ai cherché XD) Merci en tout cas :D**

**Leonhugo : ****Merci ! Oui ben c'était le but de faire stresser les gens :)Je suis contente que ça ait marché :)**

**Guest : ****Merci pour ton commentaire :) Oui, j'avoue que c'est une fin sadique :) Tu verras dans ce chapitre si c'est un cauchemar ou pas… :)**

**Seve2904 : ****Hummm… Je te comprends, je l'aurais cherché… :) J'espère que tu ne mettras pas ta menace à exécution XD**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci ! Oui je sais que c'est sadique :) Voilà la suite XD**

**Castlefan : ****Un seul mot qui résume temps de chose… :D Merci en tout cas :)**

**Lille76 : ****Je sais que c'est sadique… :) Merci en tout cas contente d'arriver à vous étonner :)**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Oui je sais je suis méchante :) Mais je suis une bisounours au fond :D Voilà la suite ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : réveil difficile

J'ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Tout est blanc autour de moi. J'essaie de tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté et au prix de quelques efforts j'y parviens. Castle est assis à côté de mon lit. Il dort. Je n'ose pas le réveiller.

A côté de moi, toutes sortes de machines émettent des bruits étranges. Je frisonne. Ca me rappelle quand je me suis fait tirer dessus…

J'essaie de me mettre en position assise. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Et puis cet horrible cauchemar m'a totalement retournée.

Et si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et si tout était bien réel…

En essayant de me relever, je ressens un lancement aigu dans la tête. Je pousse un gémissement et retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller, ce qui a pour effet de réveiller Castle.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Au bout d'un moment, je tente un petit sourire. Au lieu de me répondre, il se précipite vers la porte de ma chambre en criant après une infirmière.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Mes idées sont encore un peu floues. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour que Castle soit si surprit de me voir éveillée?

Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu à la surface. Des souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres…

Rick revient dans la chambre. Il s'approche de mon lit, se penche au-dessus de moi.

- Tu es réveillée ? Me demande-t-il.

- Ben oui je suis réveillée, quelle question ! Dis-je comme une évidence.

Il ne tient pas compte de ma remarque et continue :

- Tu as mal ?

- A la tête, oui, pourquoi ?

Il grimace lorsque je prononce ces paroles.

- Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

Il me jette un regard désolé avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je lui rends son baiser avant de le repousser gentiment et de demander une deuxième fois.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? est-ce que Rachel va bien ?

- Kate… Commence-t-il.

Mais l'infirmière rentre dans ma chambre. Elle me sourit gentiment avant de demander :

- Alors vous êtes réveillée ? comment vous sentez vous ?

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Quelqu'un va enfin se décider à me dire ce qu'il m'est arrivée, oui ou non ?

J'ai élevé la voix en prononçant ces mots. La migraine me vrille instantanément le crâne. Je grimace de douleur.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelle de rien ? Demande Rick.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il se tourne vers l'infirmière et lui demande :

- C'est normal ?

- C'est assez courant lorsqu'on a subit un gros choc…

Ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente dans la pièce, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

- Mais qu'elle choc ai-je donc subis ? M'énervais-je.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, me demande l'infirmière.

Typique du personnel d'hôpital. Répondre à une question par une autre question. Génial. Tout simplement génial.

- Je me souviens que Connor m'a pris et a voulu me tuer, dis-je en fouillant dans ma mémoire. Puis je me suis cognée la tête contre le mur. Puis plus rien…

Je renonce à parler de mon cauchemar, de peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle. Si j'étais dans les vapes, je suppose que ce n'est pas inquiétant. Enfin, je crois…

- Kate… Commence Rick. Comment te dire ça… Tu étais dans le coma…

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la portée de ses paroles. Dans le coma ? Sérieusement ?

- Combien de temps ? Demandais-je en retour.

- Un peu plus d'une semaine…

- Quoi ?! Et Rachel ? Elle va bien ?

Je baisse d'un ton en voyant l'infirmière froncer les sourcils, s'apprêtant à prononcer le très célèbre : « il y a des malades, ici ! ».

- En ce qui concerne Rachel, je te dirais plus tard. Quand on sera seuls… Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la femme présent dans la chambre.

Cette-dernière comprend le message et s'approche de la porte pour sortir :

- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et referme la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle est partie, je tourne mon regard vers Rick, le fixant intensément en espérant lui soutirer des informations.

Il soupire, et s'approche de mon lit pour prendre ma main dans la sienne.

Je redoute le pire. Et si ce rêve n'était qu'une prémonition ?

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à quelque chose d'affreux, prête à encaisser le choc s'il le faut.

Mais Castle prononce une phrase à laquelle je ne m'attends pas du tout :

- Elle va bien, Kate. Grâce à toi elle est en vie. Tu as eu les bons réflexes d'après les médecins. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Une de ses côtes a transpercé le tissu pulmonaire, elle a fait une hémorragie interne. On l'a opérée…

- Où est-elle ? L'interrompis-je. Je veux la voir…

- Toujours hospitalisée. Elle va sortir bientôt.

- Je veux la voir, insistais-je.

- Kate, dans l'état dans lequel tu es…

- Quoi ? Je suis parfaitement capable d'y aller, dis-je en tentant une seconde fois de me relever pour appuyer mes paroles.

Mais impossible pour moi de faire un mouvement sans que ma tête ne me fasse souffrir le martyre. Je me recouche, incapable de rester dans cette position.

Rick me lance un regard navré. Je le regarde d'un air de défi. Il va voir que je vais y arriver. Ma santé n'est pas importante quand il s'agit de Rachel. Ma fille passe avant toute chose.

Il s'assied à mes côtés.

- Alors… me dit-il.

- Alors ? Répondis-je pour l'encourager à continuer sa phrase.

- Alors, tu as vu la lumière ? Demande-t-il d'une voix de petit garçon tout en baissant d'un ton comme si poser une question pareille était honteux

Je souris en analysant ses paroles. Ce que j'ai vu est bien loin de la lumière blanche qu'on nous décrit habituellement.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, dis-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il semble déçu. Dans des moments pareils, il est si attendrissant…

Nous nous dévisageons quelques instants dans le blanc des yeux avant que je prononce la phrase tant redoutée :

- Et Le Rapace ?

Rick semble embêté par cette question.

- Dis-moi qu'il est mort… Dis-je, inquiète par son silence soudain.

- Kate…

- Dis-moi qu'il est mort ! Insistais-je, devinant déjà l'issue de cette conversation.

- Il s'est enfuit, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je n'arrive même pas à répondre quelque chose. Ça veut dire que je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité jusqu'à ce que ce salaud soit retrouvé. Ça veut dire que Rachel ne sera plus en sécurité…

- Je me souviens que tu l'a frappé… Dis-je pour en savoir plus.

- Oui je lui ai fait une jambe de coureur. Il s'est écroulé. Puis je t'ai vu par terre. J'ai crié ton prénom, je me suis agenouillé à côté de toi pour prendre ton pouls. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois morte… Dit-il comme pour se justifier. Le temps que j'appelle des secours, il s'était enfuit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis…

Je soupire en tournant la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon désarroi. Je refuse de vivre dans la peur continuelle, mais comment rester zen quand quelqu'un est à tes trousses pour te tuer ? Pour tuer ma fille, notre fille…

Mais Castle voit bien que je ne prends pas bien la nouvelle. Il m'oblige à tourner mon regard vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, Kate. Tout est ma faute…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je, incrédule.

- C'est ma faute si tu es ici, si il s'est enfuit…

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi , Rick. Si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à toi justement. C'est parce que tu es arrivé à temps…

- J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt. Et t'éviter toutes ces souffrances…

- Mais enfin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais me faire attaquer par lui ! tu n'as pas des supers pouvoirs à ce que je sache, où alors tu me l'aurais caché…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ma remarque. Il se penche vers moi pour un baiser passionné. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, redécouvrant avec plaisir le goût de la peau de l'autre.

Nous sommes interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvre. Castle s'écarte brusquement, comme si on avait été pris en flagrant délit.

C'est avec surprise que je découvre qui est derrière la porte.

Poussant maladroitement un déambulateur, ma fille apparaît sur le seuil de la chambre. Je la regarde sans le croire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était à l'article de la mort et à présent elle semble si pleine de vie, si heureuse de me retrouver… je suis si heureuse de la retrouver…

Elle me sourit faiblement en s'approchant de mon lit.

- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais réveillée. Elle m'a permis exceptionnellement de venir te voir…

Je la dévisage comme si je voyais un revenant. C'est un peu ce qu'elle est en quelques sortes. Une revenante

Je lui fais signe d'approcher et la serre dans mes bras. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir refaire ça un jour.

- Rachel… Dis-je en la repoussant pour mieux la regarder. Je suppose que tu sais que ton père est toujours en liberté ?

Une ombre passe sur son visage :

- Ce n'est pas mon père, me répond-t-elle sèchement. Peut-être mon père biologique, mais pas mon vrai père, non.

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends.

- Désolée, tu as raison. Je voulais dire que… On n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter…

- Je sais répond-t-elle.

Puis après une brève hésitation :

- J'ai si peur qu'il recommence…

- Je sais, dis-je en le prenant une seconde fois dans mes bras. Je sais… Mais je te promets que je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Je te le promets…

* * *

**Voilà voilà :) Hey vous avez vu, j'ai pas été trop sadique sur la fin là XD Je suis fière de moi :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)**

**A bientôt ! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 : rencontre

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Pas douée ! Mais je suis pire alors je n'ai rien à dire :) Je t'ai déjà un peu expliqué la suite, donc voilà :)**

**Ps1 : Je veux voir flotter enfin, le drapeau des moins que rien, sur le château de ces vaniteux… :)**

**Ps2 : C'est marrant parce que c'est pas vrai… ;)**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Voilà la suite :)**

**Audrey 1986 : ****Merci :) Non, c'est pas normal, mais moi aussi j'ai eu un gros bug avec les alertes pour nouveaux chapitres, reviews, etc… Il y a quelques jours et puis c'est revenu… :D**

**Shoukapik : ****Ouais j'ai les nerfs ! :D non je déconne, ta review m'a fait rire (et m'a rappelé que je te dois toujours un jingle :D) Merci ! C'est vrai que t'es un peu près passé par tous les métiers là :) C'est cool t'es multifonction :)**

**Ps : non t'avais encore jamais commenté mais je te pardonne (c'est bien parce que c'est toi :D)**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Oui pour une fois que je ne fais pas une fin sadique (je vais me rattraper dans ce chapitre lol XD) et oui le rapace qui s'enfuit toujours… :)**

**Voilà la suite et merci :D**

**DrWeaver : ****oui j'ai été gentille je suis fière de moi (pour une fois :D) Merci ! Et en même temps j'avais pas trop le choix de les faire sortir vivantes ou pas parce que ben sinon il y avait plus de fic lol :D**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Merci pour ta review :) je ne suis pas assez sadique que pour les faire mourir ) Ah ça c'est le roi des cons le rapace ) Voilà la suite )**

**CastleFan : ****C'est possible que je l'aie fait un peu plus court que d'habitude ) Voilà la suite et non tu n'es pas exigeante, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que les gens aiment ce que j'écris )**

**Lille76 : ****Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue… :)**

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****Merci beaucoup ! :) voilà le suite, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu aimes ce que j'écris )**

**Ps : si tu veux on peut se faire le même délire qu'avec RJ avec une autre chanson de 1789 :D**

**Bisounours : ****Tiens mais ce nom me dit quelque chose… XD je peux pas faire mourir Rachel, il y aurait plus d'histoire ! :) Oui, oui les fautes d'orthographe… On va faire comme si de rien n'était (je vais me cacher :D) merci en tout cas )**

**Ps : je ne répondrais pas à cette affirmation XD**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci ! Voilà la suite :)**

**Seve2904 : ****oui je sais j'ai abusé dans la guimauve… Mais c'est tout ou rien avec moi ) soit c'est sadique, soit c'est bisounours abusé ) Voilà la suite et merci )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : rencontres

Une semaine plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital le même jour que Rachel. Il était temps, je n'en pouvais plus ! Moi qui ne sais pas tenir en place d'habitude, me voilà clouée au lit. Un enfer…

Un dîner a été arrangé pour que Rachel et la famille de Castle se rencontrent. Castle en a fait la proposition hier, après la première entrevue de Rachel et Alexis. Alexis sortait de ma chambre alors que Rachel y entrait. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient dévisagées sans rien dire, regardant l'autre de la tête aux pieds, la sondant du regard. Puis, sans s'adresser un mot, et soutenant le regard de l'autre avec défi, la tête haute, elles avaient chacune continuée leur chemin.

Castle et moi nous étions jetés un regard étonné. Moi qui pensais que les filles allaient bien s'entendre, eh bien c'était raté ! Pour les rapprocher, nous avions convenus d'organiser une rencontre. Et quelle meilleure date que notre retour à toutes les deux à la maison ?

C'est avec appréhension que j'arrive devant le loft de Rick, Rachel à mes côtés. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte, inquiète de la tournure que pourrait prendre le dîner si les adolescentes sont aussi hostiles l'une envers l'autre que la première fois qu'elles se sont vues.

C'est la voix de Rachel qui me sort de ma torpeur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On y va oui ou non ? S'impatiente-t-elle.

Je lui souris et pousse la porte de l'appartement. Castle est derrière les fourneaux, mettant la dernière touche au repas. Martha, à ses côtés, donne l'impression de l'aider même si en voyant les coups d'œil que lui jette Rick, elle est plus dans ses pattes qu'autres choses.

Rachel, impressionnée par la grandeur des lieux, regarde tout autour d'elle en levant la tête vers le plafond. Un son finit par sortir de sa bouche :

- Wow ! souffle-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des appartements aussi grands…

Alertés par le bruit, Rick lève la tête du plan de travail et me jette un de ces sourires dont lui seul a le secret avant de s'approcher pour m'enlacer. Je me laisse faire, toute heureuse que je suis de retrouver la chaleur familière de nos douces étreintes. Nous nous embrassons tendrement, mais nous séparons vite. Nous n'allons pas faire nos retrouvailles ici. Pas alors qu'il y a des jeunes… ça, je suppose qu'on en aura tut le temps ce soir, quand tout le monde sera endormis…

J'entends des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et me retourne pour saluer Alexis. Elle me rend mon sourire, mais il s'évanouit vite lorsqu'elle voir Rachel dans mon dos.

Mais enfin, ce n'est pas croyable ! Elles ne se sont jamais parlé, comment peuvent-elles se détester ?

Non nous installons à table. Les minutes passent et Alexis et Rachel, assises l'une en face de l'autre, se regardent en chien de faïence. Castle a sentit le malaise entre les deux adolescentes, et essaie de meubler la conversation. Quand à Martha, elle rigole comme à son habitude et, si elle a vu le petit manège des filles, elle n'en montre rien.

- C'est délicieux, Martha, dis-je alors qu'un silence gênant s'installe.

- Merci, Katherine. Répond-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur.

- C'est plutôt à moi que tu devrais dire ça, répond Castle en souriant, un de ses fameux sourires ravageurs. C'est moi qui ai tout fait.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'ai aidé !

- Tu étais plus dans mes pattes qu'autres choses… Et puis n'oublie pas que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire cuire quelque chose au four, tu as faillis faire brûler l'appartement.

- Je l'avais oublié….

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche…

- Mère, je ne te laisserais plus toucher au four, à part si des extraterrestres débarquent et m'emportent pour me faire des expériences et puis m'enfoncent un truc dans le nez pour me localiser avant de me relâcher. Là, je te laisserais réutiliser le four. Parce qu'il faut bien que ma fille mange…

Martha prend un air outré. Rachel tourne la tête vers moi, puis vers Castle puis elle me regarde de nouveau. Voyant que je n'ai pas de réaction elle ouvre de grands yeux et demande :

- Il est sérieux, là ?, dit-elle, prononçant ses premières paroles depuis le début du repas

- J'en ai bien peur, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Rick.

Elle regarde attentivement Castle, le visage impassible. Puis, elle finit par me demander :

- Et tu sors avec lui ?! Je ne te comprends pas sur ce coup-là…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Rick. Martha met une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire.

Je me tourne vers Alexis, redoutant sa réaction. Ça ne va pas aller mieux entre elle et Rachel si ma fille vanne son père. La jeune fille est très gentille, mais il ne faut en aucun cas s'en prendre à Rick…

Contre toute attente, le beau visage de l'adolescente s'illumine d'un sourire.

- Bien dit, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle se tourne vers son père :

- Papa, tu devrais éviter de faire des réflexions comme ça devant des personnes que tu connais à peine. Elle va finir par se demander sur quelle planète elle est tombée…

- Ça c'est déjà fait, affirme Rachel en haussant les sourcils. Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Souvent. C'est fatiguant…

- Je m'en doute…

Les deux jeunes filles échangent un regard complice. Je cligne des yeux. Comment peuvent-elles faire comme si elles étaient amies alors qu'elles semblaient se détester il y a un instant à peine ?

Les adolescents sont de plus en plus étranges…

Castle fait la moue. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

- Ne te tracasse pas, je t'aime comme ça, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ça ne semble le consoler qu'à moitié. Je souris tendrement devant son visage triste. C'est dans des moments pareils que je me demande s'il a passé le stade dans 10 ans d'âge mental.

Pendant tous les restes du repas, Rachel et Alexis ne cessent de parler et de rigoler ensemble. Je suis à la fois étonnée et heureuse de ce changement brutal. C'est bien si elles s'entendent, parce qu'elles vont sûrement se voir souvent à présent…

A la fin du repas, Alexis se lève et propose à Rachel de l'accompagner dans sa chambre.

Ma fille accepte et monte les marches, tout sourire.

Non continuons de discuter avec Martha et Castle. Je suis un peu en dehors de la conversation, et je n'écoute pas vraiment même si je souris poliment lorsqu'ils se mettent à rire pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je pense à ma fille maintenant presque hors de danger. Je saurais la protéger cette fois-ci. Je pense qu'on forme une vraie famille. J'ai enfin trouvé une stabilité. J'ai enfin sortit la tête hors de l'eau.

Un bruit à l'étage me fait sursauter. Je m'affole, même s'il n'y a pas de raisons valables pour le faire. Mon intuition me pousse à aller voir ce qu'il se passe, ma tête me dit de les laisser tranquille. Je me poste au pied des escaliers pour leur crier :

- Les filles, tout va bien ?

Pas de réponses. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Castle qui du regard me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elles ne font que s'amuser.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je monte les escaliers et frappe à la porte :

- Ça va ? Répétais-je pour m'en assurer.

Toujours aucune réponse. J'entends que la musique est à plein volume. Elles ne m'ont sûrement pas entendue, avec ce bruit dans les oreilles.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette foutue idée. Elles vont bien. Et je ne vais pas aller les déranger pour ça. Castle à raison, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Je retourne à table.

Les secondes, les minutes passent…

* * *

Voilà bientôt deux heures que les adolescentes sont enfermées dans cette chambre. Après m'être demandé quelle serait la meilleur marche à suivre, je décide de quand même aller vérifier si ils n'y a pas de problème.

Encore une fois, je frappe à la porte. Toujours pas de réponse, mais la musique est à fond. Encore. La même musique que tout à l'heure… Sûrement une coïncidence.

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'actionner la poignée de la porte. Elle est fermée à clé. Etrange…

Elles vont bien. Elles ont sûrement voulu être sûres de ne pas être dérangée.

Ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose.

J'enfonce la porte sans plus réfléchir, je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Et je reste figée devant ce que je vois.

Castle accourt, alerté par le bruit. Comme moi, il s'arrête net.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffle-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules en signent d'impuissance. Je ne veux pas me résoudre à ce que je vois. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce que je vois…

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas su la protéger. Les protéger…

Je regarde autour de moi pour chercher une explication qui n'inclut pas mon pire cauchemar. Mais la chambre est vide. Complètement, affreusement vide.

Et la fenêtre de la pièce est grande ouverte, les rideaux agités par le vent.

Il faut me rendre à l'évidence. Les deux adolescentes ont disparu…

* * *

**Voilà voilà ) J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Retour de mon sadisme habituel… )**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter…**

**A la prochaine ! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 : que faire?

**Hello tout le monde :) merci pour tous vos commentaires )**

**Rosemary Jack : ****T'en as pas marre d'accaparer la première place dans mes remerciements ? :D Non je déconne ) **

**Hey ! C'était mon expression bien avant d'être ton expression ! :) Merci pour ton comm'**

**Ps 1 oh la gaffe je me suis trompée dans les paroles ! Sorry… :)**

**Héhohéhohé, les aristos s'entêtent à ne laisser que des miettes… :D**

**Ps2 : Je l'ai retrouvée grâce à toi ! :D J'en ai une… La Meuse ! :D**

**Ps3 : Expérience traumatisante avec Bella mais je comprends… :)**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :D J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder…**

**Audrey 1986 : ****Merci ! J'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour mettre la suite :D**

**Guest : ****Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Shoukapik : ****Toujours en grande discussion avec RJ pour ton jingle :D Mais il va arriver :D Cool si tu es multifonction ça peut aider dans la vie lol ) Mais non pleure pas … :( Merci en tout cas pour ta review :) Ah oui et RJ a vu ta review… :)**

**Seve2904 : ****Mais non je ne veux pas te killer, je ne suis pas si sadique ! :D Voilà la suite et merci ! :)**

**DrWeaver : ****Merci pour ta review… :) C'est l'instinct ça de savoir ce qui va se passer ) Voilà la suite ! :)**

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ) **

**C'est toi qui choisis la chanson alors :)**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Oui, le retour du sadisme… C'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher XD Tu verras si une de tes deux théorie est juste dans ce chapitre :) Merci en tout cas )**

**Leonhugo : ****Ahah ! C'est parce qu'elles ont des super pouvoir… :) Non, je ne sais pas à quel étage vit Castle, mais j'imaginais qu'elles avaient disparu par l'escalier de secours ) Merci en tout cas pour ta review )**

**Guest 2 : ****Merci ! ) Tu sauras si ce que tu penses est juste ou pas dans ce chapitre :)**

**Castlefan : ****Lol, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise de ta review XD et oui je suis sadique ) Voilà a suite et merci beaucoup XD**

**Lille76 : ****Lol, tu ne pourras pas me pincer les oreilles par ordi interposés, c'est impossible à part si tu as des supers-pouvoirs lol :) Voilà la suite et merci XD**

**Adrian009**** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui le retour du sadisme je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ) Voilà la suite )**

**Bonne lecture D**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : que faire ?

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour me faire à cette idée. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit de grave, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Peut-être quelles sont parties pour s'amuser, tente Castle pour se rassurer.

- Alors pourquoi sont-elles parties sans nous le dire ?

Castle hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Et si c'était Le Rapace.

- Réfléchit, Kate, essaye-t-il de me raisonner. Si c'était Le Rapace, pourquoi aurait-il prit Alexis aussi ?

J'admets que sur ce point-là il n'a pas tords…

Martha surgit derrière nous. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds devant la scène qui d'offre à elle.

Je ne me sens pas la force de tout lui dire. Je me sens si coupable.

Castle ouvre la bouche pour la mettre au courant quand j'entends un bruit répété à l'étage d'en-dessous.

Je lui fais signe de se taire pour vérifier si ce n'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

Le son est bien réel. Je me précipite dans les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passe.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Fort, même très fort, sûrement du plat de la main.

Je me dépêche de l'ouvrir. C'est peut-être Rachel et Alexis, peut-être que Castle avait raison, peut-être qu'elles n'ont rien de grave…

J'ouvre la porte à la volée. Il n'y a personne derrière. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer.

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'élance dans les escaliers de secours, espérant arriver à le rattraper.

J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée hors d'haleine, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Même si mes poumons sont en feu, même si mes jambes me font mal. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Il faut que je le retrouver, il faut que je l'arrête. J'ai comme le sentiment que la personne qui frappait à la porte est celle qui a enlevé les deux adolescentes.

Je le sais, je le sens, et ça me donne la force de continuer à courir.

Malheureusement, j'arrive trop tard.

Des phares m'éblouissent, et j'entends clairement le bruit d'une voiture qui me fonce dessus.

J'ai juste le temps de faire un saut de côté pour l'éviter. Etourdie, je tente quand même de relever la plaque. Mais dans l'obscurité je ne peux voir que les lettres A et V. Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup…

Castle arrive derrière moi, essoufflé et s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ça va ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. En colère contre moi-même, je remonte au loft sans attendre.

Je m'arrête, surprise, devant la porte restée ouverte. Une enveloppe est collée dessus. Une enveloppe où est marquée « Kate » en gros caractères.

Je la décolle sans ménagement, manquant de la déchirer.

Je sors la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Je m'y reprends à deux fois avant de parvenir à la déplier. Un message est écrit dessus, dactylographié. A mon intention.

_Kate,_

_Tu sais qui je suis vraiment, maintenant à toi de me retrouver. Tu sais qui j'ai avec moi, alors à toi de les sauver. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On verra si tu es assez intelligente pour relever le défi. Elle est en danger, et tu le sais. Si tu n'arrives pas à temps, je la tuerais. Alors fais vite._

Je me retiens de déchirer la lettre en deux. Ce salaud avait tout prémédité. Sinon ce ne serait pas écrit à l'ordinateur.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurlais-je de rage. ce n'est pas possible !

Castle se penche par-dessus mon épaule pour lire le message à son tour.

- L'enlèvement d'Alexis, ce n'était pas prévu, finit-il par dire faiblement.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Il parle seulement de Rachel. Regarde, le « elle » est au singulier. Il ne voulait pas enlever Alexis avec.

Je le regarde, il a l'air totalement dévasté. Je sais qu'il aime sa fille plus que tout. Je le savais déjà avant, mais là ça me paraît flagrant. Je vois qu'il a mal, si mal et je ne peux rien faire pour le consoler parce que moi aussi je suis dévastée

Pour le moment, c'est ma colère qui prime. Je lui avais promis de la protéger, et j'ai encore raté. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance.

Je le retrouverais avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à me fille et à Alexis. Je le retrouverais, et je le tuerais. Pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, qu'il nous a fait, à tous.

Je lâche la lettre d'un seul coup, me rendant compte que je suis en train de mettre mes empreintes partout. Même s'il y a peu d'espoir, il a peut-être fait une erreur, une erreur qui va nous donner sa vraie identité et qui va nous mener jusqu'à lui. Même s'il y a peu de chance, après tout l'erreur est humaine.

Je secoue la tête. Mon raisonnement ne tient pas la route. Cet homme n'est pas humain, c'est un monstre.

Je décide de remonter dans la chambre d'Alexis, au cas où il y aurait des indices, quelque chose qui pourrait me dire où elles sont.

Sur l'appui de fenêtre, du sang. Une coulée de sang comme si quelqu'un avait saigné du nez.

Sans plus attendre, j'appelle Lanie.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger à une heure pareille, grogne mon amie d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Rachel et Alexis ont disparues.

Elle marque un temps de pause et elle dit avant de raccrocher

- J'arrive tout de suite.

J'appelle ensuite Ryan et Esposito. Bien avant d'être des enquêteurs, ce sont mes amis. Plus que des amis, même, ils sont comme mes frères. Et à ce moment-ci j'ai juste besoin du soutien des gens que j'aime.

C'est à des moments pareils que je voudrais que ma mère soit encore de ce monde. Qu'elle me prenne dans ces bras pour me rassurer, qu'elle me murmure des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, me promettant que tout va bien se passer.

Son parfum me manque, tout me manque en elle. Son visage devient de plus en plus flou avec les années, même si je lutte pour que ça n'arrive pas. Alors je regarde les vieilles photos pour me remémorer son visage, son regard, ses yeux remplis d'amour quand elle me regardait.

Castle me tire de mes rêveries en entrant dans la chambre. Je suis moi-même étonnée de constater que je suis assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. :

- Ma mère est affolée, et on frappe à la porte. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir de peur que ce soit de nouveau lui…

Il a mis un accent sur ce mot, comme s'il était dégoûté. Je le comprends.

Je soupire et me lève, dégainant mon arme. Au cas où…

Devant la porte, je cire :

- Qui est-là ?

- C'est moi, chérie…

Reconnaissant la voix de ma meilleure amie, je range mon flingue et ouvre pour lui laisser l'entrée.

Elle jette un coup d'œil compatissant à Castle, puis me prends dans ses bras :

- Je suis là, d'accord ? si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

- Pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que les filles sont en sécurité, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle n'insiste pas, elle comprend. On ne peut pas rêver meilleure amie qu'elle…

Je lui montre la lettre, puis la conduit à l'étage pour qu'elle prenne un peu du sang. Même si je suis sûre que ce sang appartient soit à Rachel, soit à Alexis, soit au Rapace. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un s'autres qui les a enlevée. Un de ses complices. Aurait-il pris le risque de le faire lui-même ?

Si c'est un complice et qu'on le trouve, je saurais le faire avouer. Tous les moyens sont bons pour retrouver ma fille. C'est la loi du plus fort. Et même si je dois y laisser mon badge, même si je dois y laisser ma carrière, même si je dois y laisser ma vie, j'y arriverais. Je ferais tout pour retrouver Rachel. Absolument tout.

- Je n'aurais pas les résultats des analyses tout de suite, tu t'en doutes…

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre. La colère et la tristesse me nouent la gorge.

- Je le tuerais… Soufflais-je.

Mon amie pose une main sur mon épaule en sortant de la pièce. Je sers les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Chaque minute compte.

Mais je sais bien ce qu'il va se passer. Enlèvement d'enfant inclut FBI. Et le FBI ne me laissera pas enquêter moi-même sur le kidnapping de ma propre fille. Il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite. Je veux régler ça toute seule. C'est entre lui et moi.

Mon portable sonne dans ma poche. Je décroche.

- Alors, Kate, dit une voix déformée. Arriveras-tu à me trouver à temps ?

- Espèce de…

Je souffle. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre mon calme.

Si seulement il m'avait appelé au commissariat, on aurait pu le localiser. Mais non, il le sait. Il est bien trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre au piège.

- Elles sont là, Kate. Juste à côté de moi. Peut-être pour leur dernier moment sur cette terre…

Je me retiens de lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre.

- Dépêche-toi. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps…

Il raccroche sans attendre de réponse.

Et je reste là, debout au milieu de la pièce, désemparée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Alors je laisser tomber le portable sur le parquet, manquant de la casser mais je m'en fiche. Je m'assieds à même le sol, me prends la tête entre les mains et commence à pleurer.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ) J'espère que vous avez aimé ) laissez-moi une petite review ! D**

**A la prochaine ! D**

Paste your document here...


	20. Chapter 20 : début de piste

**alut tout le monde ! :D**

**DrWeaver : ****Merci pour ta review ! :D C'est vrai mais comment tu fais ça ? L'instinct féminin sans doute… :D**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****mais vous abusez avec vos always les filles vous savez bien que ça me tue ! :D merci beaucoup et voilà la suite :D**

**Audrey1986 : ****Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Merci beaucoup ! Je devrais être habituée que tu me dise que je suis cruelle maintenant :D**

**Ps : Héhohéhohé, tous les fous font la fête, sous le feu des baïonnettes… (oups l'erreur de fou ! :D)**

**Ps2 : Big lol ! :D A mon tour… Elle est rouge, elle est rouge, elle est rouge, elle est rouge ! :D**

**Guest : ****Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :D**

**Pierete ****Sache que je comprends parfaitement ta review, mais tu aurais au moins pu l'écrire avec un minimum de tact :D Pour l'escalier de secours, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai fait une erreur et je l'admets ) Si mes commentaires sont longs, c'est parce que j'aime bien remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, et si mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, c'est parce que ça me prends du temps de les écrire parce que j'essaie à chaque fois de poster assez vite D Quant au fait que je dise que je suis sadique… C'est de l'humour et tu sais, savoir déceler l'ironie est une forme d'intelligence :D En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait rire )**

**Lille76 : ****Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaises… :D Voilà la suite ! )**

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****mais non tu n'es pas nulle en review :D Merci beaucoup, et je suis super contente que ça te plaises D **

**Gloire à ces dames, qui sous ma laideur se payent… Au grand bonheur de mon âme… (bon choix de chanson je dois dire XD Si je me trompe dans les paroles je sens que je vais me faire tuer… :D)**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci beaucoup ! :D C'est vrai que je comprends que tu aurais préféré l'autre solution :) Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Adrian009 : ****merci ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Seve2904 : ****Merci ! Si la preuve que je peux faire ça ! Mais j'avoue que je suis méchante avec Kate là :D**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Merci ! Oui, ça c'est un salop ! D Voilà la suite ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : début de piste

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe assise là, sur le sol, à pleurer. Le temps s'arrête, je me sens seule, tout est sombre et désespoir… Arriverais-je seulement à sortir la tête hors de l'eau ? Si je ne retrouve pas Rachel et Alexis, j'en doute. Est-ce que c'est possible de tomber plus bas que je ne suis déjà ? Ça m'étonnerait, je touche le fond.

Je me rends compte à un moment qu'une main est posée sur mon épaule. Et j'ignore depuis quand. Etonnée, je me retourne et aperçois Castle, le regard dans le vide. Il est là. Il va m'aider à m'en sortir. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Je lui souris faiblement, tentant de faire bonne figure alors qu'une larme traîtresse coule encore une fois sur ma joue. Je ne prends même plus la peine de me cacher. Ça ne servirait à rien, il sait ce que je ressens de toute façon.

Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens, rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Son regard me dit de ne pas couler, il est là pour me soutenir, il ne me laissera pas, jamais. Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Une promesse. Always.

Je trouve finalement la force de me relever. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça à ne rien faire. Les premières 48h seront décisives.

Le Rapace veut que je le trouve. Que je l'arrête. Ou alors il me nargue. Il laisse des indices, il ne m'a pas habitué à ça.

Une dernière fois, je craque. Rien, rien en vue, pas une idée d'où il habite, de son identité actuelle. Personne ne sait qui il est vraiment

Alors je me blottis dans les bras de Castle. Pour me réconforter. Il me sert contre lui et à nouveau une promesse est scellée. Il ne me laissera pas tomber.

Pourtant, lui aussi est dévasté. Par la disparition de sa fille, sa fille unique, qu'il aime si fort. Un lien hors du commun les unis. Personne ne peut se mettre entre, personne ne peut les séparer. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour la retrouver. Tout ce qui est en son pouvoir.

Ma peine est d'autant plus grande qu'Alexis est elle aussi en danger. Elle n'a rien demandé, elle n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Elle s'est juste trouvée au mauvais endroit, eu mauvais moment. Juste un coup de malchance, un coup du destin.

Je m'écarte de Castle. Je vais les retrouver, on va les retrouver. Ensemble. Ça a toujours bien fonctionné, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci ?

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front. Je lui tourne le dos, je sens que je vais de nouveau pleurer. Il ne faut pas, il faut que je sois forte, que je reste debout. Pour les filles.

Je descends les escaliers. Lanie, Espo et Ryan sont au rez-de-chaussée. Ils me regardent arriver comme s'ils avaient peur que je m'écroule à chaque instant. Ce que je manque de faire à chaque secondes qui passent.

- On a quelque chose ? Demandais-je en essayant de masquer les sanglots dans ma voix.

Lanie et Les Gars secouent la tête de concert. Rien. Toujours rien.

- Je pense qu'on en saura pas plus avait que j'ai reçu les résultats des analyses de sang… Répond mon amie, l'air navré.

Je hoche la tête calmement, même si à l'intérieur c'est le déluge. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle les aura c'est résultat ? Dans quoi, 24h au mieux ? On aura perdu trop de temps. Il sera peut-être déjà trop tard

- Beckett, en attendant, vous devriez peut-être vous reposer ... Avance prudemment Ryan.

J'éclate de rire, mais un rire étrange, étranglé :

- Comment veux-tu que je me repose ? ma fille est à l'article de la mort.

Ryan grimace. J'ai peut-être été trop dure avec lui, il essaie juste de m'aider…

- Désolée, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne voulais pas dire ça… tu as peut-être raison, dormir me ferait le plus grand bien…

Mes amis comprennent le message dissimulé dans cette phrase et se dirigent tout doucement vers la sortie. Ils me prennent à tour de rôle dans leur bras, me murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille que j'entends à peine.

Une fois parti, Castle se tourne vers moi.

- Ça va aller pour dormir ? Tu vas y arriver ?

Je le regarde en ouvrant de grands yeux. Pour une fois, il ne m'a pas comprise.

- Rick, regarde-moi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir alors que ma fille et que la tienne sont en danger ? tu crois que je vais les abandonner comme ça ? Je n'ai dit ça que pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter.

- Mais… On n'a aucune piste… Dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme honteux de son erreur.

- Pour l'instant… Dis-je en me dirigeant vers son portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-il, surpris par ma démarche.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée… tu n'as pas dit que tu avais installé une application pour suivre le portable d'Alexis un jour ?

Castle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Si ! si, mais ça fait longtemps… et je ne l'ai jamais plus utilisée…

- Mais tu l'as toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir enlevée...

Je souris et commence à fouiller dans son portable. Je la trouve finalement, à côté d'_angry birds_. Victorieuse, je lance la recherche. Ça prend quelques secondes avant de se mettre en route et de localiser le téléphone de l'adolescente. Mon sourire s'évanouit lorsque je vois le résultat, mon minuscule espoir naissant avec.

La recherche montre que le portable est en plein milieu d'un trottoir, à quelques rues d'ici :

- Tu es sûr qu'il marche encore ? Demandais-je, désespérée.

- Je pense, fais voir…

Il se penche par-dessus mon épaule et regarde l'écran du téléphone.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une erreur, il l'a peut-être jeté pour ne pas qu'on les localise… Allons-voir, on ne perd rien à essayer.

* * *

En quelques minutes à pieds, nous y sommes. Le portable est bien à l'endroit indiqué, gisant sur le sol.

Je me précipite vers lui, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une information, même minime, qui pourrait me permettre de retrouver les filles…

Je le saisis doucement, comme s'il pouvait se casser à tout moment dans ma main.

J'essaie de l'ouvrir, mais l'écran est verrouillé par un code à 3 lettres. Je soupire d'exaspération. Pas si près du but, je ne peux pas échouer maintenant. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de savoir où elles sont.

Castle s'approche.

- Un code à trois lettres… Réfléchit-il tout haut. Max ! mais bien sûr, le nom de son copain, Max !

Je le remercie du regard et compose le code. Ça fonctionne, ça s'ouvre.

Je fouille dans les archives des messages, rien. Elle n'a même pas essayé d'appeler le 911.

Je regarde partout, les photos, tout. Rien. Le vide total.

Je n'ai juste pas pensé à vérifier quelque chose. Même si ça m'étonnerais, je n'ai rien à perdre à aller regarder…

Je vais voir les vidéos et je pousse un petit cri de joie. Une vidéo qui date de seulement 3h. Elles venaient d'être enlevées. Elle a fait cette vidéo en pensant nous l'envoyer sûrement, pour qu'on sache où elles se trouvent.

Le joli visage d'Alexis apparaît dans l'obscurité. L'image vacille. Elle semble paniquée. Sa voix est basse, presque un souffle et je dois me concentrer pour entendre les mots :

- _On a été enlevée. On ne sait pas où on se trouve en ce moment même, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que notre agresseur est blessé. On est à l'arrière d'une voiture, une berline noire immatriculé…_

Une voix étouffée se fait entendre derrière elle. Sa voix devient plus pressante.

- _Au secours…_

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? C'est une blague ?_ hurle la voix.

La vidéo se coupe après que l'agresseur ait arraché le portable des mains d'Alexis et l'ai jeté par terre.

Je ne prête même pas attention à ce dernier détail, parce que quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Quelque chose d'étrange.

La voix que j'ai entendue n'était pas celle que je m'attendais à entendre, qui malheureusement m'est devenue familière. Non, la voix que j'ai entendue était une voix de… Femme.

* * *

**Voilà ! Peut-être une piste… :D N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	21. Chapter 21 : spéculations

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! D Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je risque de ne plus poster aussi souvent parce que je rentre dans la si agréable période des examens ! (bah, tout le monde y passe D). Donc avec les révisions et tout… Je n'aurais plus vraiment le temps pour écrire :D Mais promis, dès que j'ai le temps je me remets à écrire la suite! D**

**CrazySerie76 : ****Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis super contente d'être arrivée à te surprendre D Voilà la suite D**

**Shoukapik : ****Non tu n'as pas commenté le dernier chapitre, mais je te pardonne lol :D Mais enfin sois un peu gentille avec Kate, et puis je te rappelle qu'elle est armée, alors t'as peu de chance de la battre hein lol D Ouais nous les femmes au pouvoir ! D Mais non ce n'est pas inutile et merci beaucoup D**

**seve2904 : ****Merci ! Mon intention première n'était pas de te torturer je te jure ! :D Voilà la suite ! D**

**DrWeaver : ****En fait je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai un peu inventé une nouvelle application là -' désolée et merci pour ta review ! :D**

**Ps : ouais tu ferais une trop bonne flic c'est sûr :D**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu aimes ! :D Pour la femme, tu le sauras bientôt ! :D Voilà la suite ! D**

**Angelye : ****Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! D voilà a suite ! D**

**Adrian009 : ****Merci beaucoup ! D Pour la femme tu le sauras (peut-être) bientôt D Voilà la suite ! D**

**Rosemary Jack : ****Merci beaucoup ! :D Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit pour la femme… D**

**Ps1 : Je veux voir danser enfin, l'étendard des moins que rien, sur le château de ces vaniteux… (La liberté en chantant) (Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne je l'ai mise au bonne endroit ! XD C'est vrai que chanter je suis un Dieu pourrait être mal vu en effet D)**

**Ps2 : J'ai trouvé la phrase mystère ! D Mais je le dirais pas je suis trop polie. A moins que… Ça commence par Sa mère, et ça finit par la chienne. Oups, je l'ai dit ! D Je suis une fougère ! D**

**ElisemCaskett et Justikiii : ****Vous voulez me tuer, j'en suis sûre D Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite :D**

**CastleFan : ****Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu aimes ma suite D Voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras D**

**Aurelyne71 : ****Merci beaucoup je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! D Voilà la suite D**

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****Merci beaucoup ! D Oui j'essaie d'être moi sadique lol D Ah ça les révisions… :D**

**PS1 : Au palais royal les bouffons sont des rois !... Au palais royal les plaisirs font la loi ! (Tu sais faire ça toi ? Wow t'es une ninja en fait tu me l'avais caché D)**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : spéculations

Je reste interdite devant cette constatation. Une femme ? Mais qui ça peut bien être ?

Je me ressaisis vite, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps. C'est sûrement une de ses complices.

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Ou alors c'est peut-être sa copine ? S'est-elle laissé avoir comme moi à penser qu'il l'aime vraiment ? Sauf que je ne suis pas allé si loin. Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à enlever des adolescentes pour lui…

Mais pas le temps pour les spéculations. Chaque minute comptent. Il est très important que je fasse vite… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le seul fait de penser à cette idée me donne des frissons. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir, je ne peux pas c'est tout.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Instinctivement, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, j'agrippe la main de Castle tout en décochant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

J'entends une respiration saccadée au bout du fil, et je sais qui c'est à la seconde même.

C'est lui. Il me rappelle. Pour me narguer, pour me stresser, pour me faire perdre du temps ou pour me faire paniquer… Qu'importe après tout ? Ma fille est en danger, la fille de Castle est en danger. Je ne peux pas me laisser distraire, pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Alors Kate ? Je vois que ça n'avance pas beaucoup… je t'attends tu sais… je suis là, et je t'attends. Elles sont juste à côté de moi…

La voix est déformée, comme à son premier appel. A quoi bon faire ça ? Il sait que je sais qui il est.

- Qui me dis que tu ne bluffes pas ? Répondis-je sèchement. Qui me dis que tu ne les as pas déjà tuées et que tu attends juste ma venue pour me tuer à mon tour, planqué dans ta cachette…

Je joue les dures, mais à l'intérieur c'est le déluge. J'ai si peur… Je les aime si fort, toutes les deux. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si, par ma faute, il leur arriverait quelque chose…

Il rigole. Pas vraiment un rire, plutôt un ricanement. Je hais ce type, ça me prends au tripes. Malheur à lui s'il se retrouve dans mon champs de vision. C'est très simple, je lui tire dessus. Et peu importe les conséquences que ça aura sur ma carrière. Je le ferais, c'est tout. Pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait subir à Rachel et à moi, et maintenant à Alexis et à Castle. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche au gens que j'aime. Jamais.

- Petit inconsciente ! Finit-il par répondre. J'arriverais à te tuer de toute façon…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ce que je veux c'est savoir si elles sont encore en vie ou pas !

Il ne répond rien. J'entends des pas, un escalier en métal qu'on descend, le bruit d'une porte lourde qu'on ouvre.

C'est fou, je n'aurais pas remarqué tous ces petits détails si on était dans une situation normale. Ici, tous mes sens sont en éveil.

J'entends comme un bruit de chaîne. Elles sont attachées. C'est une certitude. Et c'est mauvais signe.

Des murmures dont je ne capte pas le sens. Et enfin, une voix maintenant devenue familière qui souffle d'un timbre affolé et étrangement rauque.

- Maman…

- Rachel ! Ou es-tu ? vous allez bien ?

- Il m'a dit que si je te le disais il nous tuerait… Oui on va bien toutes les deux.

- Je m'inquiète tellement…

- Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, m'interromps-t-elle.

- Vas-y, dis-je, intriguée.

- Mon ami de l'île sait où nous sommes.

Je cligne des yeux. Je pense que je n'ai pas bien compris…

- Rachel, je ne comprends pas…

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répéter cette phrase bien étrange, Connor lui arrache le téléphone des mains :

- Fais vite ou elles vont mourir !

Et il raccroche.

Je n'ai absolument rien compris à la phrase de Rachel _Mon ami de l'île sait où nous sommes…_ Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Elles ont dû être droguée, ou c'est la fatigue, ou elle a reçu un coup violent sur la tête que sais-je, sa phrase ne m'aide pas outre mesure. En réalité, elle me met encore plus dans le brouillard que je ne le suis déjà.

- Tu peux répéter ? demande Castle à mes côtés.

Je me retourne, surprise. Ai-je prononcé cette phrase tout haut ?

- Répéter quoi ? Répondis-je incrédule.

- La phrase que tu viens de murmurer… Tu peux la répéter s'il te plaît?

Je l'ai apparemment bien dit tout haut

- Mon ami de l'île sait où nous sommes. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Parce que là je ne comprends pas… Rachel me l'a dit au téléphone. Ça doit bien avoir une signification, mais laquelle ?

Il semble réfléchir pendant quelque secondes avant de déclarer, les yeux brillants :

- C'est peut-être un code !

- Castle, je sais que tu es spécialiste dans l'art d'imaginer des théories étranges, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'elle a eu le temps d'inventer un code ? On ne s'est parlé que quelque secondes au téléphone…

Il semble vexé :

- Rachel est une fille intelligente et puis… Si tu as une autre idée, Vas-y je t'en prie ! En attendant, ta fille et la mienne qui n'a rien à voir là-dedans sont peut-être en train de se faire tuer…

Je l'observe pendant un instant. Il n'a pas tords. Je n'ai aucune idée du sens caché de cette phrase- s'il y en a un- donc qu'a-t-on à perdre à essayer ?

Assis à même le trottoir, nous commençons à chercher une signification dans cette phrase qui n'a en apparence aucun sens.

Rick l'écrit sur un bout de papier qu'il a retrouvé dans sa poche, et nous commençons à chercher.

Les minutes passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trop occupée à réfléchir. J'essaie de mélanger les lettres pour trouver d'autres mots, mais je ne trouve rien. Même si ça m'aurait étonnée qu'elle ait fait ça, j'ai cherché une signification avec le numéro des lettres de l'alphabet, toujours rien.

Je commence à désespérer. D'un seul coup, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C'est désespérant. Si ça se trouve, il n'y avait aucun message caché dans cette phrase. Si ça se trouve, on est en train de perdre un temps précieux.

Castle se retourne vers moi. Il met sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Il sait que je suis désespérée.

Puis d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, il crispe sa main. Je sursaute :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, sans y croire.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit-il lentement comme s'il ne pouvait pas envisager cette possibilité.

Je l'interroge du regard.

- Regarde, dit-il en brandissant la feuille sous mon nez. Si on regarde chaque première lettre des mots, on tombe sur Madison. Madison Avenue.

- Et le « sommes » ? Si ta théorie est juste, qu'est-ce que signifie le « sommes » ? Demandais-je, refusant de tout de suite crier victoire

J'ai peur d'être déçue, j'ai peur de me faire encore plus de mal. Ça ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissé peut-être dans une impasse. Il faut que je sois sûre…

- J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être le numéro de la rue. Si on additionne chaque numéro des lettres de l'alphabet, ça donne 84. C'est peut-être ça son message. Elle nous donne l'adresse… Madison Avenue, numéro 84…

- Elle aurait pensé à tout ça… Murmurais-je impressionnée.

A ce moment précis, je suis fière d'elle. Tellement fière d'elle. Elle n'a pas cédé à la panique elle a pensé à préparer un message codé au cas où elle m'aurait au téléphone, en espérant que je la comprendrais. Et dire que j'ai faillis passer à côté de ça…

Sans Castle, je n'aurais jamais pensé à chercher un sens à cette phrase. Sans Castle, on n'aurait jamais su où elle était. Et ma fille serait peut-être morte.

Je me lève d'un bon. Je dois me rendre à cette adresse. Le plus vite possible !

Mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche m'arrête dans mon mouvement.

J'ai peur que ce soit lui qui rappelle. J'ai peur qu'il m'annonce que j'ai été trop lente. J'ai peur qu'il me dise que tout est fini.

C'est avec appréhension que je prends l'appel. Et c'est avec soulagement que je reconnais la voix d'Esposito.

Mais mon soulagement se transforme vite en désespoir à cause des mots que mon coéquipier prononce, sans savoir l'effet qu'ils auront sur moi.

- On a deux corps sur Madison.

* * *

**Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé D Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude )N'hésitez pas à commenter. A bientôt pour la suite ! D**


	22. Chapter 22 : découvertes

**Hey tout le monde ! :D**

**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais avec les examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire !:/ Mais maintenant c'est les vacances, alors j'écrirais sûrement souvent ! :D**

**Rosemary Jack : ****et ouais Rachel c'est une ninja ! (qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les ninja moi ? :D) non j'ai pas changé d'avis et puis tu m'a aidé à trouver la suite alors… :) merci beaucoup ! :p**

**PS1 : pour un nouveau monde, pour un nouveau monde, écrire l'histoire dans les couleurs de l'espoir (merci à qui pour l'amv ? :p) je peux commencer à chanter sur ma peau maintenant alors ? :) (1789 c'est fini pour cette année je suis triste :()**

**Ps2 : prostipute ? Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise :)**

**Shoukapik : ****ahahah, la mort la plus conne au monde mourir devant une fic ) merci pour ta review et tu l'auras ton jingle… un jour peut-être )**

**Camlapro**** : je sais, je sais ^^ merci pour ta review ! :)**

**DrWeaver : ****T'a raison, je ne vais pas les faire mourir parce que sinon il n'y a plus de fic :) merci pour ta review ! :D**

**PS : merci :)**

**SeriesAddict76 : ****oui je sais c'est sadique en plus j'ai mis longtemps pour poster la suite… mais la voilà ! :) Merci pour ta review ! :)**

**Aurelyne71 : ****Merci :) désolée pour l'attente, mais maintenant c'est les vacances donc j'aurais plus le temps d'écrire :)**

**CastleFan : ****merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu… voilà la suite ! :D**

**Lisounini : ****merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) lol pour le gars de l'île qui s'appelle Maurice, j'essayais de trouver un code et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux :p**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****ahah un jour vous aller vraiment me tuer :) merci beaucoup et merde aussi pour vos exams :)**

**Angelye : ****merci beaucoup ! :) Pour la mère adoptive… tu verras bien si c'est ça ou pas dans les prochains chapitres ! :) **

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! :D**

**On perd sa vie, pour la sourire d'une femme (yeahyeahyeahyeah) (petite Charlie qui pleurait parce que c'était sa dernière la pauvre :()**

**Lille76 : ****merci ! Voilà la suite ! ^^**

**Adrian009 : ****merci beaucoup ! Voilà (enfin) la suite ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : découvertes

Malgré la pensée qui me vient directement à l'esprit, je prends quand même la peine de demander :

- Quelle adresse ?

- 84, sur Madison

Je déglutis péniblement et reste la téléphone collé à l'oreille, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot où de faire le moindre geste. Je suis paralysée.

- Beckett ? Ça va ? demande Esposito au bout de fil.

J'essaye de répondre mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça y est, il est passé à l'acte, tout est fini. On était à deux doigts de les retrouver, mais non, c'est trop tard.****

En voyant mon désarroi, Castle, qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, me prend doucement le portable des mains. Je me laisse faire sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre noir, sans fin. Je suis seule, terriblement seule. Et cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me répète inlassablement _c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute…_ sans que je puisse la faire taire.

J'entends la voix de Castle répondre à Esposito :

- On arrive tout de suite, avant de raccrocher.

Je l'entends, lointaine, comme si il se trouvait à des kilomètres alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi. J'essaie de m'accrocher à ce timbre familier. Il est là, il sera toujours là, c'est me seule raison de vivre maintenant, c'est ma bouée de sauvetage, comme il l'a toujours été. C'est lui qui m'empêche de mourir à l'intérieur.

Il met une main sur mon épaule, je pose la mienne dessus et l'agrippe pour me raccrocher à quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate…_un écho dans ma tête. Suis-je en train de devenir folle ?

Puis je me rends compte. Comment lui annoncer. Sa fille est morte. Nos filles sont mortes. Il va être aussi démoli que moi, non, il va être plus démoli que moi. Je ne connais Rachel que depuis peu, il a élevé sa fille, l'a aimé plus que tout au monde. Et si elle n'est plus là c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Je ne sais même pas comment prononcer ces paroles, comment lui avouer. Alors je reste à le fixer comme si le courage de lui dire allait tomber du ciel. Et il reste là, dans l'attente d'une réponse, à me dévisager de ses yeux bleus océans, purs, qui seront dans quelques instants remplis de tristesse et de désespoir. Tout ça par ma faute.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de prononcer les mots qui vont lui faire si mal. Il comprend, à croire qu'il lit dans mes yeux.

Et ce que je lis dans les siens me fait si mal.

- C'est Alexis et Rachel n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas le lui dire, je ne peux pas lui avouer. Il me suffirait de prononcer un seul petit mot : « oui », ou même de hocher la tête, mais je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable. Je suis tétanisée.

- C'est Alexis et Rachel, répète-t-il, mais cette fois comme une affirmation.

Il a compris. Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Il semble tout perdu, comme une enfant sans repère. J'aimerais l'aider, mais je suis tout autant perdue que lui.

Puis il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne m'y attends pas, j'imaginais plutôt qu'il allait m'en vouloir, me tourner les talons, ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Mais non, il est fidèle à sa promesse, _Always, _il sera toujours là, quelle que soit les épreuves que la vie nous réserve. Il sera là pour moi, je serais là pour lui, un lien indéfectible nous unis. Nous surmonterons tout ça. Ensemble.

Je m'imagine comment quelqu'un de l'extérieur verrait la scène. Deux amoureux qui s'enlacent, loin d'imaginer ce que nous sommes en train de traverser.

On s'écarte doucement l'un de l'autre. Il essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je pleurais.

- On y va ? demande-t-il doucement. On nous attend de toute façon.

Il essaie de faire bonne figure, il voit que je m'effondre et tente de ne pas craquer devant moi. Mais je sens les sanglots dans sa voix.

Nous montons dans la voiture, mais je ne me sens pas la force de conduire. Sans que je le lui demande, il prend les clés.

Il me comprend comme personne ne m'a jamais comprise auparavant.

* * *

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps dure le trajet, à la fois quelques instants et une éternité. J'ai peur de voir le corps de ma fille et d'Alexis, mais il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je leur dise au revoir.

Je descends lentement du véhicule, inspire l'air pollué de Manhattan qui me brûle les poumons.

Un haut bâtiment se dresse devant nous. Comme celui d'une grande entreprise, mais il semble délabré, abandonnée. tu m'étonnes, il n'allait quand même pas choisir en endroit fort fréquenté.

Lanie et les Gars s'approchent de moi. Je me raidis instantanément m'attendant à des embrassades et des « on est désolés, Kate… »

Mais rien ne vient. Ils sont comme d'habitude. Ils ont une discussion animée dont je ne perçois pas le sens tellement je suis déconcertée.

Si c'était bien Rachel et Alexis, ils les auraient reconnus. Si c'était bien Rachel et Alexis, ils auraient tentés de me réconforter. Ils ne feraient pas comme si de rien n'était…

Un espoir, une brève lueur d'espoir me traverse. Et si ce n'était pas elles, et si elles n'étaient pas mortes, et si…

Cet espoir disparaît bien vite…

Et si elles étaient tellement défigurées qu'on ne peut les reconnaître sans une analyse ADN, et si elles avaient souffert le martyr…

Tant de spéculations qui ne trouveront pas de réponses… avant que j'aie pu voir les corps.

- Je peux voir les cadavres ? demandais-je d'une voix enrouée.

C'est les premiers mots que je prononce depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle. La terrible nouvelle…

- Ca va Kate ? Me demande Lanie, inquiète.

Je hoche vaguement la tête. Je veux juste en être quitte, je ne peux pas rester dans cette attente plus longtemps. C'est encore pire que de les savoir vraiment mortes.

Comme ce que j'avais entendu au téléphone, Lanie me conduit vers un escalier en métal puis ouvre une lourde porte.

Je m'approche du rassemblement de policiers. Près des policiers, des corps recouvert de draps blancs. Peut-être les corps de Rachel et d'Alexis…

J'ai de plus en plus peur, mon cœur bat la chamade. C'est quitte ou double. Je revis ou je meurs de l'intérieur.

Je soulève…

Je me retourne et tombe dans les bras de Castle qui m'a suivi. Un baiser passionné, je le sers fort contre mon cœur.

Tout est fini c'est terminé.

Et je revis.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel soulagement de toute ma vie.

Sous le drap, aucune jeune fille. Deux hommes entre deux âges, une balle dans la tête chacun. Simple et efficace, le tueur est précis. Reste à savoir qui ils sont.

Et ce qu'ils font à l'endroit que Rachel m'a indiqué…

Et surtout… Où sont les filles ?

Ce sont-elles enfuie ou sont-elles encore sous l'emprise du Rapace ? Est-ce qu'elles sont hors de danger ?

Ets-ce que ces deux hommes étaient des gens qui venaient les secourir, où justement deux de leurs ravisseurs, devenu trop encombrant pour Connor ?

Tant de questions qui restent sans réponse…

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche.

Je sais que c'est lui. Il me nargue.

Je décroche avec appréhension.

Toujours cette voix déformée, qui rigole.

- Alors Kate, tu as trouvé ma surprise ?

- Qui sont ces gens, Connor ?

La voix marque un temps d'arrêt, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Ces gens ne sont plus, qui s'en soucie ? Rachel a cru jouer à la maligne avec moi, elle ne sait pas que je gagne toujours à ce petit jeu. Comme si je n'avais pas deviné qu'elle avait préparé un code…

- Où êtes-vous ? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ?

- Ca il faudra le découvrir par toi-même chérie. Allez, j'en ai déjà trop dit, bye !

- Attends !

Mais il a déjà raccroché.

Encore une fois il m'a filé entre les doigts. Mais je le retrouverais, ce salop. Je le retrouverais et je lui ferais la peau.

Mon regard est attiré par quelque chose, près d'un radiateur. Intriguée, je m'approche pour regarder de plus près.

Je vois des chaînes attachées aux tuyaux. C'est sûrement ici qu'elles étaient.

Contre toute attente, un papier est coincé sous un des tuyaux. Un petit bout de papier plié en quatre pour qu'il soit le plus invisible possible.

J'ouvre fébrilement la feuille, dans l'espoir fou que quelque chose soit écrit, que les filles ont voulus me transmettre un message.

Et ce que j'y lis me pétrifie sur place.

* * *

**Voilà alors j'espère que ça vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	23. Chapter 23 : à deux doigts

**Salut salut ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D**

**Camlapro : ****Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Rosemary Jack : ****ahah je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès mais je me suis marrée avec tes « je te donne des idées » :) (Il fait vraiment m'interner - -') merci pour ta review ! :)**

**PS : on fait quoi comme autre chanson maintenant que pour un nouveau monde est fini ? :D (KB j'aime mes initiales ! :D)**

**PS2 : je cherche une référence mais là je n'en trouve pas des qui soit… pas trop dég donc je passe mon tour :p**

**DrWeaver : ****ahah non jamais, je ferais toujours des fins sadiques ! ) Oui le tuer c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal tiens :) merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :D**

**Aurelyne71 : ****ahah merci ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**SerieAddcit76 : ****merci beaucoup ! Désolée pour l'attente mais je reprends le rythme ! :) Pour la carte… tu verras si c'est ça ! :)**

**Shoukapik : ****oui, ce serait con en effet :) mais je suis sure que ça ne t'arriveras pas :) oui je sais ce dont tu es capable ne t'inquiète pas :p mais Vas-y tu veux me faire pleurer c'est ça ? :( Non je rigole, merci ! :D**

**Castlefan : ****Merci beaucoup ! je ne pense pas que mon chapitre était plus court que les autres, mais je pense qu'ils sont tous plus ou moins court au départ:/ Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Adrian009 : ****merci beaucoup et désolée pour l'attente ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Alex-MOR-DRAC : ****mais moi j'aime bien tes reviews ! :) Alors pour l'enfant sans repère, je m'en suis rendue compte en relisant mais… je n'imaginais pas que tu allais t'en rendre compte ! Roxanne à raison, t'as vraiment un radar à répliques ! :)**

**Dans les tripots, le bourgeois côtoie l'infâme (yeahyeahyeahyeah) (j'espère toutes les revoir à la rentrée ! :D)**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****merci beaucoup ! Allez courage pour les exams les filles ! :D**

**Madoka ayu : ****Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et commenter tous mes chapitres, ça me touche ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : à deux doigts…

Un mot. D'après l'écriture, je dirais de la main d'une femme. Je ne saurais dire si c'est Rachel, je ne la connais pas assez pour ça, mais vu ce qu'il est écrit dessus, ça ne peut pas venir de leur agresseur.

Je me relève et me tourne face à Rick.

- Regarde un peu ça…

Je lui tends le papier, qu'il lit attentivement. Je vois qu'il change de couleur.

Le message n'est pas long, seulement quelques mots. Quelques mots qui vont tout changer…

_Ce n'est pas Le Rapace._

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que ce n'est pas Connor qui les a enlevées ? Je ne comprends pas…

Si ce n'est pas Le Rapace, comment ça se fait qu'il me téléphone à moi ? Comment ça se fait qu'il sait mon nom, mon numéro de portable ? Ça n'a pas de sens… quoique ça expliquerait pourquoi la voix est brouillée au téléphone, mais ce ne sont que des spéculations

Tant de question qui restent sans réponses… temps qu'on ne les a pas retrouvées…

Aucun indice. On ne sait pas où elles sont, on n'a aucune idée de qui les a enlevées… on est revenus au point de départ, rien, on a rien.

Je passe une main fébrile sur mon visage. La fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours commence à se faire ressentir. Mais je ne peux pas craquer maintenant, pas temps qu'elles ont besoin de moi, pas temps qu'elles ne sont pas hors de danger !

Je scrute les alentours à la recherche d'une autre piste, quelque chose qui nous aiderait plus que ce bout de papier qui ne fait que nous renvoyer au point zéro.

Castle secoue la tête, il ne comprend pas non plus.

Puis, d'un coup, il plante son regard dans le mien et dit :

- Et si ce n'était pas Rachel ? Et si c'était à Alexis qu'on en voulait ?

Je secoue la tête. Encore une fois, ça n'a pas de sens ! Toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens…

Pauvre Rick, depuis l'enlèvement d'Alexis à Paris, il est devenu encore plus protecteur qu'avant avec elle, il est inquiet continuellement. Avant je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Maintenant que j'ai rencontré ma fille, je peux.

- Alors pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il a téléphoné, et pas à toi ? Demandais-je en formulant mes doutes tout hauts.

Il hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance :

- Peut-être pour brouiller les pistes ?

Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas savoir avant de les avoir retrouvées. Reste à savoir où elles sont…

Une idée folle me vient à l'esprit. Et si elles n'avaient pas quitté le bâtiment ? Si elles étaient toujours ici ? Après tout, l'immeuble est très grand, il y a énormément d'endroits possibles pour se cacher !

Mais ce serait bien trop risqué. L'agresseur, quel qu'il soit, n'aurait pas pris un tel risque. Quoiqu'on a fouillé dans la cave… Ira-t-on chercher à l'étage ?

Je me dirige vers les escaliers qui montent au rez-de-chaussée. On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux explorer toutes les pistes. Ce serait trop bête qu'elles soient à seulement quelques mètres de nous, et qu'on ne les trouve pas.

Castle m'a suivie. Il m'interroge du regard, ne comprenant pas le but de ma manœuvre. Je veux lui faire signe de me suivre, mais je me ravise. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque sur sa vie. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre lui aussi. Il suffit d'une embuscade, et c'est fini pour lui. Il n'a pas d'arme après tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je vais chercher en haut. On ne sait jamais…

- Je viens avec toi !

- Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Il me regarde, me sonde de ses yeux perçant. Une lueur brille dans son regard, une lueur de défi. Il finit par me dire d'une voix qui ne permet pas la contestation :

- Non, je viens. Il y a ta fille en danger, mais la mienne aussi. Et je veux être là pour les libérer. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Il a parlé posément mais fermement. Je soupire, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Il lui faudrait une arme. J'en ai une seconde dans la voiture.

Je veux aller la chercher mais, anticipant mon geste, il tire un Glock de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Je le regarde, étonnée :

- Tu as une arme ?

Il hoche la tête comme si c'était évident. Il sait tirer, ça j'étais déjà au courant, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait un flingue…

On monte les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Rien à signaler. Les bureaux se situent plus haut, il n'y a aucune cachette stratégique ici.

On continue. Je fais signe à Castle d'inspecter le premier étage pendant que je monte au second.

Un frisson me traverse toute entière. Elles sont peut-être ici, quelque part dans ce bâtiment. Elles sont peut-être seulement à quelques pas de moi. Et elles ont peur.

Je presse le pas. Je remarque que dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas pensé à mettre mon gilet pare-balles. Je n'ai pas le temps de redescendre à la voiture le chercher, je perdrais de précieuses minutes, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. C'est peut-être durant ces quelques instants que l'agresseur de Rachel et Alexis va finir par appuyer sur la gâchette. Et là, ce sera la fin, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Ma situation en ce moment même me rappelle la scène avec le sniper. Ce n'était certes pas le même immeuble, mais pas de gilet, toute seule, des bureaux autour de moi. Je frisonne une deuxième fois. Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre cette expérience traumatisante.

Mais je ne dois pas laisser la peur prendre place. Je dois continuer à avancer sans penser au danger que j'encours. Je dois le faire. Pour les filles.

Rien à signaler au deuxième étage, je monte au troisième. Un bruit me fait tendre l'oreille. C'est peut-être mon imagination qui me joue des tours, mais je préfère aller vérifier.

Je regarde attentivement chaque porte, m'arrêtant devant chacune d'elles pour définir d'où vient le bruit que j'ai entendu.

Je me retrouve tout d'un coup devant une porte légèrement entrouverte. Des voix étouffée m'en parviennent.

J'essaie de ne pas trop réfléchir pour ne pas que la panique s'empare de moi. J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Devant moi se déploie une salle de conférence laissée à l'abandon. De la poussière recouvre le bureau et les chaises installée aux alentour.

L'odeur de renfermé combiné à la poussière me prend à la gorge. J'ai envie de tousser mais je me retiens. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire repérer.

Ma vision devient légèrement floue. Je cligne des yeux. Une autre porte entrouverte à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je m'avance prudemment. Malheureusement je ne vois pas que quelque chose est étendu au milieu de la salle. Je trébuche dessus sans pouvoir distinguer de quoi il s'agit.

J'essaie de ne pas tomber, mais c'est trop tard, je me suis faite repérer avec le vacarme qu'a provoqué ma chute. Je me maudis intérieurement. J'étais à deux doigts…

Les voix se taisent de l'autre côté de la porte. Une peur panique m'envahit toute entière. Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre.

Paralysée par la peur, je n'arrive pas à faire un seul mouvement. Puis je me reprends. Deux possibilités s'ouvrent à moi : soit je m'enfuis au risque de perdre encore une fois les filles, soit je me jette dans la gueule du loup, en priant pour surprendre l'agresseur, au risque d'y laisser ma vie.

Je choisis la deuxième solution.

Je me relève d'un bond et me jette contre la porte. Mais l'agresseur a anticipé mon mouvement.

J'ai juste le temps de voir Rachel et Alexis de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui me regardent avec effroi.

Un sentiment de joie m'envahit, j'ai réussi, je les ai retrouvée.

Mais il est de courte durée.

Je reçois un choc dans le dos qui me coupe la respiration.

Je tombe.

Allongée par terre, je sens qu'on me retourne de sort que j'aie le visage tourné vers mon agresseur sens que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Et, d'un seul coup, je vois le canon d'un flingue pointé entre mes deux yeux.

* * *

**Voilà ! Désolée, j'ai fait un chapitre encore plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais couper comme ça )**

**Alors vous l'aurez compris avec ce chapitre, ils sont à deux doigts de retrouver les filles… Donc cette partie de l'histoire sera bientôt terminée… je songe sérieusement à arrêter cette fic en partie parce que j'ai d'autres idées pour d'autres fic et aussi parce que je trouve que celle-ci tire un peu en longueur… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	24. 24: épilogue: enfin le bonheur?

**Salut tout le monde ! Déjà désolée pour le retard et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre et le dernier que je ferais pour cette fic ! J'en commencerais sûrement une autre vers fin Août !**

**Shoukapik : ****ahah tout peut arriver :p ouais j'ai réussi à placer Kill Shot ! Je suis trop fière xD mais tu veux me faire pleurer :( non je rigole, merci ! :D**

**Camlapro : ****merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est vrai que là Castle a intérêt à courir ! :D voilà la suite :D**

**SeriesAddict76 : ****merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu verras qui est l'agresseur dans ce chapitre ! merci pour tous tes conseils :D**

**Rosemary Jack : ****ahah tu verras comment elle va en sortir, mais elle s'en sort toujours parce que… c'est une ninja ! xD**

**La rue nous appartient je propose qu'on le fasse sur ma prochaine fic parce que là ça sert pas à grand-chose ! xD**

**Une réplique qui m'a tuée : non Batman je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous ! xD**

**Dr Weaver : ****merci beaucoup ! Tu verras si Castle assomme vraiment le kidnappeur dans ce chapitre lol :D**

**Lille76 : ****merci pour ces conseils, c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal ) voilà la suite ! :D**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : ****merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et oui on ne change pas les bonnes habitude, je fais toujours des fins sadiques :D voilà la suite ! :D**

**Castlefan : ****merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaises ! :D voilà la suite ! :D**

**Angelye : ****merci beaucoup ! Tu verras si ton intuition est juste dans ce chapitre ! :D**

**ElisemCaskett et justikiii : ****merci beaucoup ! ah génial j'attends la suite de votre fic avec impatience ! :D voilà la suite, oui je sais c'était sadique désolée, et désolée pour le petit retard ! D**

**Adrian009 : ****merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Epilogue : enfin le bonheur ?

**_Deux jours plus tard…_**

Je me réveille en sursaute et en sueur, le souffle court. Je sors dans terrible cauchemar, encore. Ça n'arrête plus depuis que je suis revenue… je mets du temps à reprendre mes esprits, et je suis contente de constater que Castle est profondément assoupi à mes côté. Sa respiration régulière m'apaise, rassurante, je me sens en sécurité. J'essaie de me calmer et regarde le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté de moi. Il est seulement 3 du matin. Pourtant j'en ai vécu des choses avant ça, ça ne m'a jamais fait cet effet-là. Je me recouche. Malgré la chaleur, je frisonne. Je remonte les draps jusqu'à mon menton. Tant de mauvais souvenirs… aurais-je peur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Je respire doucement et je ferme les yeux. Et je me souviens…

**_Flash-Back_**

Le canon froid me fait sursauter légèrement. Je déglutis péniblement. Mon agresseur est masqué, je ne vois pas son visage, juste des longs cheveux qui lui tombent dans le dos.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'essayer de jouer les héroïnes, Kate, me dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ça ne t'apporte que des ennuis

Sans ménagement elle me relève de force et me projette contre le mur où sont attachées les filles. Je reste sans bouger quelques secondes, légèrement sonnées. Mais je me ressaisis vite, je sais par expérience qu'un simple moment de distraction pourrait nous être fatale.

Je me retourne vers Rachel, assise à côté de moi, les mains et les pieds entravés par des liens. Je lui jette un coup d'œil pour voir si tout va bien, elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Elles ne sont pas blessées c'est déjà ça.

Je suis étonnée que la femme qui se tient devant nous ne m'attache pas. Elle doit sûrement se dire que je ne tenterais rien. Et c'est ce que ma raison me crie, de rester là et de prier pour que les renforts arrivent. Parce que je sais bien que si j'essaie de nous échapper, elle nous tuera. Je ne peux même pas essayer de la descendre, elle a pris mon arme cette salope. Mais mon cœur lui, me hurle de faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle nous tuera de toute façon, elle a une arme après tout. Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'au moins essayer de nous en sortir ?

Tiraillée entre ces deux idées, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de peser plus le pour et le contre, parce qu'un bruit presque inaudible de l'autre côté de la cloison se fait entendre. Je sais d'instinct que c'est Castle. Lui aussi a dû voir que la porte était entrouverte. Mais il ne sait pas que moi aussi je suis prisonnière.

Un coup d'œil vers notre agresseur me rassure. Elle semble n'avoir rien entendu, trop occupée à faire des va et vient dans la pièce. Elle semble tracassée, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour la distraire, avant que Castle n'entre. Je ne veux pas que lui aussi soit fait prisonnier.

D'une voix légèrement tremblante, je dis un peu fort :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ?

Elle se retourne vers moi. Malgré le fait que je ne vois pas son visage, je sens dans sa voix qu'elle sourit :

- Tu crois que je vois te le dire ? tu rêves, ma fille !

Je pense légèrement la tête sur la côté, tente un sourire pour essayer de paraître sûre de moi alors qu'à l'intérieure je crie au secours

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a au moins le droit de voir le visage de notre assassin ? vous nous devez au moins ça…

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout ! hurle-t-elle, visiblement furieuse.

Erreur de calcul, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Ou peut-être que si…

Je sais au moment où Castle pénètre dans la pièce que j'ai bien fait. Il a entendu ma voix à travers le mur, il n'est donc pas surpris de me voir dans la pièce. Notre agresseur lui tourne le dos et nous fait face. Elle bouillonne de colère, et je sais qu'elle n'a pas entendu Rick qui s'approche doucement d'elle.

Lorsqu'il sait être assez près, il donne un coup à l'arrière de sa tête avec la crosse de l'arme. Elle s'effondre au sol lourdement, inconsciente.

Soulagée, je me précipite dans ses bras. S'il n'avait pas été là… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Au bout d'un moment, Castle se libère de mon étreinte pour aller libérer les filles. Tandis qu'ils coupent leurs liens, je me penche doucement sur le corps inanimé de la femme pour vérifier si elle respire toujours. Elle a un pouls régulier. Je soupire. Je suis contente qu'elle soit vivante, elle va au moins pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Je lui arrache mon arme qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main, contente de retrouver le contact rassurant de la crosse sur ma paume.

Je me relève puis me ravise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque, qui a voulu nous tuer.

Je le lui retire sans ménagement. Je découvre une jeune femme, à peine âgée de plus de 25 ans. Ses cheveux blonds son rependus en éventail sur le sol. Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose même si je suis presque sûre de ne l'avoir jamais croisée avant. Qui est-ce ?

Rachel se lève dès que Rick a fini de la libérer. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et s'approche de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule en sentant mon étonnement. Puis, en apercevant le visage de notre agresseur, elle a un mouvement de recul. Visiblement surprise, elle murmure :

- Tante Lucy ?

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris.

- Cette femme est… ta tante ?

Ma fille hoche la tête, visiblement choquée. Mais pourquoi sa tante lui voulait-elle du mal ?

- C'est la sœur de ma mère, explique-t-elle lorsqu'elle a retrouvé ses esprits. Je me suis toujours assez bien entendue avec elle pourtant. Je ne comprends pas…

La sœur de sa mère ? C'est pour ça que son visage me disait quelque chose !

Je tente un sourire en direction de Rachel pour la réconforter qu'elle ne semble même pas remarquer et, voyant que la dénommée Lucy semble reprendre petit à petit conscience, je lui passe les menottes :

- Vous êtes en était d'arrestation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous…

* * *

De retour au commissariat, je me remets lentement de mes émotions. Castle est parti chercher quelque chose à manger avec les filles pour leur remonter le moral. Il a voulu m'emmener mais je ne peux pas. J'ai un interrogatoire à passer.

Je rentre dans la salle et je revête mon masque de flic. Ne pas flancher.

Je m'approche doucement de la table, m'assoit. Lucy me fixe, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. A cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette fille est folle. Mais je me reprends vite.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? commençais-je sans préambule.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle nie, mais non. Elle me répond le plus naturellement du monde :

- Par vengeance.

Je dois paraître perplexe, parce qu'elle continue ses explications :

- Ma sœur était heureuse avant que vous arriviez dans sa vie, ou plutôt dans la vie de Rachel.

Elle a dit le « vous » d'une façon tellement violente qu'elle m'en a donné des frissons, me le crachant presque au visage

- Elle avait un mari, une fille. Elle m'avait confié un jour que sa plus grande peur était de perdre Rachel. Je l'ai rassurée, lui ai dit que ça n'arriverais jamais. Mais vous avez débarqué, vous avez tout détruit. Rachel s'est rapprochée de vous de jour en jour, s'est éloigné de sa mère. Parce que ce n'est pas vous sa mère, c'est ma sœur. Vous vous l'avez juste abandonnée. Une lâche, voilà ce que vous êtes.

Je reçois les mots comme une baffe en pleine figure. Le choc est violent, mais je sais qu'au fond elle n'a pas tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner Rachel, c'est peut-être la plus grosse erreur que j'ai commise dans ma vie.

- J'ai vu ma sœur se refermer sur elle-même, continue la jeune femme. J'étais sûre qu'elle faisait une dépression, et je ne pouvais pas permettre ça. Elle ne le mérite pas. Alors je me suis associé avec Le Rapace.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. A tout sauf à ça. Elle a fait un pacte avec le Diable, s'en rend-t-elle seulement compte ?

- Avec Connor ? répétais-je bêtement.

Elle secoue la tête

- Je ne connais pas son vrai nom. Il se fait juste appeler Le Rapace. C'était… mon dealer à l'époque où je prenais de la drogue

J'ai un doute sur le fait qu'elle n'en prenne plus, mais je me tais. Ce n'est pas le moment de l'interrompre.

- Il voulait votre peau, moi aussi. Je comptais enlever Rachel, vous tuer, puis appeler ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne sauver Rachel. Elle n'aurait jamais su que c'était moi qui l'avais séquestrée, j'aurais été l'héroïne qui l'avait trouvée. C'est pour ça que je portais un masque. Pour ne pas qu'elle me reconnaisse.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Alexis ?

- La rouquine ? Elle était dans les parages. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là au risque qu'elle me dénonce et que tous mes plans tombent à l'eau. Alors je l'ai prise avec. Mais votre copain est arrivé. Et il a tout fait foirer, dit-elle avec haine.

Je remercie silencieusement Castle d'être venu me sauver. Sans lui, Dieu sait où je serais à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et vos deux gars, pourquoi les avoir tué ?

- Parce qu'ils voulaient abandonner. Ce sont mes cousins, des petits truands. Vols avec agression, deal… mais ils n'avaient jamais enlevés d'enfants, ils s'en voulaient. J'ai dû les éliminer.

Ce qui a couru à votre perte, pensais-je sans le dire tout haut.

- Où est le Rapace ? Tentais-je.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ? ricane-t-elle.

- Écoutez, dis-je en me penchant légèrement sur la table. Avec tous les délits que vous avez commis, vous allez passer une bonne partie de votre vie en prison…

- Je… Vais allez en prison ? demande-t-elle, l'air sincèrement surprise.

- Enlèvement de mineurs, double meurtre, tentative d'assassinat sur un flic, énumérais-je. Oui, vous prendrez peut-être pour quelques années, en effet…

J'attends quelques secondes, dans l'espoir fou qu'elle m'avoue quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Alors je me lève, et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte j'abas ma dernière carte:

- Très bien. On se verra au tribunal…

J'entends qu'elle gesticule derrière mon dos, puis :

- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire, si vous promettez de rediscuter ma peine…

Pour toute réponse je me retourne et lui accorde un petit sourire en attendant son aveu :

Après un soupir, elle finit par dire :

- Il habite dans un immeuble, dans le Bronx.

Elle me donne l'adresse que je note minutieusement, puis me dit d'une drôle de voix :

- Alors, je ne vais plus aller en prison maintenant ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, la laissant seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec son désarroi.

Je vois Rick sortir en même temps que moi de derrière le miroir sans teint, les filles sur ses talons.

Il me prend dans ses bras et là toutes les émotions des derniers jours remontent à la surface. Le masque de flic tombe, et j'éclate en sanglot dans ses bras.

C'est fini, tout est fini…

**_Fin du flash-back_**

Je me réveille de nouveau dans le lit, un rayon de soleil me chatouille les paupières, comme le jour où ma vie à basculée, il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps que ça, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années.

Je me lève, m'étire et constate que Castle n'est plus dans le lit à côté de moi. En regardant le réveil, je constate qu'il est déjà 9h du matin. Je dors rarement aussi tard !

Toujours en pyjama, je me rends dans la cuisine où tout le monde est déjà attablé derrière des pancakes au sirop d'érable, dont Rachel, qui me sourit en me voyant.

Dès que Le Rapace a été arrêté et mis en prison, pour longtemps cette fois, je me suis rendue chez les parents de Rachel et je leur ai tout expliqué. Je me suis excusée pour mon comportement, je leur ai dit que je comprendrais s'ils ne voulaient plus que je vois Rachel. Contre toute attente, ils m'ont répondu que je pouvais la voir quand je voulais. On a eu une grande discussion, et on est maintenant en très bon terme.

Rachel a insisté pour venir dormir chez Rick hier soir, pour faire plus ample connaissance avec tout le clan Castle. Il a accepté, et maintenant elle est là.

En me voyant approcher, Rick se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre lui. Un sentiment m'envahit que je prends quelques instants à identifier. Je suis heureuse. J'ai un métier qui me plaît même s'il n'est pas facile tous les jours, des amis qui sont toujours là pour moi, j'ai retrouvé ma fille et j'ai un copain généreux, patient, gentil, drôle : en d'autres termes, l'homme de mes rêves.

Et au moment où il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un doux baiser, je pense que peut-être, enfin, je vais avoir droit au bonheur.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La fin vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, a me fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! :D**

Paste your document here...


End file.
